Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si extraordinaire, ce type ?
by Desesperine
Summary: UA, three-shots, school-fic, Sasunaru. Sakura décide de rompre avec Naruto pour tenter sa chance avec un nouvel élève : Sasuke Uchiha. Abattu, Naruto finit par rejeter sa tristesse pour se contenter de la colère, bien plus facile à supporter. Celle-ci prend naturellement pour objet Sasuke et se transforme rapidement en une véritable obsession.
1. Première phase - Octobre

**Description :** UA, three-shots, school-fic, Sasunaru. Sakura décide de rompre avec Naruto pour tenter sa chance avec un nouvel élève : Sasuke Uchiha. Abattu, Naruto finit par rejeter sa tristesse pour se contenter de la colère, bien plus facile à supporter. Celle-ci prend naturellement pour objet Sasuke et se transforme rapidement en une véritable obsession.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de cette fanfiction.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter aujourd'hui _Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si extraordinaire, ce type ?_ Un long titre pour un tree-shots qui sera bien moins conséquent qu'_Au sommet de la montagne_. J'avais commencé à l'écrire en même temps que la deuxième de ce dernier et je me suis dit qu'il était tout à fait possible que je les publie simultanément.

Il s'agit ni plus ni moins d'une school-fic, tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique. Pas franchement d'originalité et surtout écrite pour le plaisir – parce que j'ai toujours un peu rêvé d'écrire une school-fic. Voilà chose faite !

L'histoire se déroule sur trois mois : octobre, novembre et décembre. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de publier la première partie pour ce 1er octobre. La deuxième et la troisième parties seront donc publiées respectivement le 1er novembre et le 1er décembre. Quant à _Au sommet de la montagne_, la deuxième partie devrait sortir fin décembre.

Je profite de la publication de ce chapitre pour vous informer que j'ai répondu aux commentaires anonymes de _Programmes_ sur mon profil. Et le temps passant, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux que je réponde à tout ce que j'ai reçu sur mes fictions maintenant plutôt que d'attendre la publication de la deuxième partie d'_Au sommet de la montagne_ – ce que j'avais initialement prévu. Je m'attèlerai donc à répondre à chacun de vous dans la semaine : par message privé pour les inscrits ; sur mon profil pour les autres.

Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une excellente lecture.

Amicalement,

Désespérine

* * *

**QU'EST-CE QU'IL A DE SI EXTRAORDINAIRE, CE TYPE ?**

**Première phase – Octobre**

* * *

Son cœur se resserra subitement. Son souffle se coupa. Ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Et un long silence s'étira entre eux. Il vit les prunelles vertes de Sakura se brouiller, sa tête se baisser, ses mains serrer nerveusement le bas de sa jupe. Cette jupe. Il s'en souvenait : ils l'avaient achetée ensemble il y avait six mois environ. C'était lui qui l'avait convaincue de la prendre tant elle lui seyait. Il aurait pu sourire à ce souvenir si sa petite-amie ne venait pas de lui annoncer qu'elle souhaitait rompre avec lui.

_Cette jupe…_

C'était impossible.

Il déglutit péniblement, fut secoué d'un léger rire nerveux. Et, un fol espoir encore au cœur, il demanda :

« Quoi ? »

Sa voix croassa horriblement. Son épaule, de laquelle il n'avait pas encore enlevé la bandoulière de son sac, lui faisait mal. Sa veste d'uniforme, qu'il n'avait pas retirée, manquait de retomber sur son bras. Il vit les épaules de Sakura se tendre. Elle était si belle : elle avait pris le temps, en sortant du lycée, de se rendre chez elle, de se changer, de se faire belle. Belle pour lui ? Pour adoucir quelque peu ce moment pénible qu'elle lui imposait ? Naruto serra les dents. Cela ne faisait que le rendre plus difficile encore.

« Je veux qu'on rompe, Naruto, entendit-il, soufflé entre les lèvres roses qu'il connaissait si bien. »

La douleur se fit plus forte encore et, un air désespéré sur le visage, il demanda :

« Mais… pourquoi ? Ça se passait bien, nous deux ! »

Sakura garda la tête résolument baissée. Il inspira. Il avait une subite envie de pleurer.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? hasarda-t-il. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, l'air désolé.

« Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-elle doucement. Tu es le meilleur petit-ami qui existe dans ce monde. »

_Alors pourquoi ?_mourait-il de lui hurler.

« Ce n'est pas toi, poursuivit-elle, détournant le regard sur le reste du parc où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. C'est moi… qui ai changé. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, hésita à la prendre dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là, qu'elle lui appartenait encore, qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de se séparer. Il n'en fit rien.

« En fait… j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. »

La nouvelle lui donna l'impression qu'une chape de plomb venait de retomber sur son cœur sanguinolent, finissant de l'écraser et de le briser pour de bon. Il écarquilla d'autant plus les yeux. Il n'avait rien vu venir.

« Mais… »

Il ne trouva pas ses mots. Il se retourna, se prit la tête entre les mains, perdu. Sakura, derrière lui, le fixait, l'air inquiet. Il resta un long temps ainsi, à tenter de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses idées. Il coula un regard vers Sakura. Et ses beaux yeux verts brillants de culpabilité le firent ciller et le confortèrent dans l'idée qu'il était fou d'elle et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Sa bouche se crispa en un semblant de sourire, il lui fit de nouveau face et, d'une voix mal assurée, il dit :

« C'est pas grave, je peux ne maîtrise pas ces choses-là. »

Le soulagement éclata sur le visage de la jeune fille et un léger mais sincère sourire resplendit sur ses lèvres. Mais avant qu'elle eût pu répondre, Naruto ajouta :

« On peut rester ensemble, ça n'empêche pas. Je te promets que ça ne changera rien entre nous. »

En quelques secondes, les couleurs retrouvées désertèrent les joues de la jeune fille et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Pardon ? murmura-t-elle. »

Naruto la saisit par les épaules.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, Sakura ! Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte ! Je… je t'aime trop pour ça. Mettons ça de côté, n'en parlons plus. Je suis sûr qu'on peut tout arranger. Je… »

Sakura se dégagea de sa prise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On ne peut pas faire ça, ce ne serait pas honnête ! »

Naruto en resta sonné. Elle poursuivit :

« Si j'ai décidé de te le dire… c'est parce que je voulais être franche avec toi ! Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un autre garçon, Naruto, je… je veux tenter ma chance avec lui. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Je ne peux pas te faire ça. Ce… je ne peux pas. »

Ses lèvres tremblèrent, sa vue se brouilla. Il ferma brusquement les yeux et serra les poings pour se contenir. Un nouveau silence, douloureux, s'installa entre eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entrouvrît la bouche et laissât échapper :

« Qui ? »

Sakura ne parut pas comprendre.

« Qui quoi ?

-C'est qui, ce garçon dont tu es tombée amoureuse ? »

Ses pommettes prirent une teinte écarlate tandis qu'elle le fixait avec stupéfaction. Sans doute ne s'attendait-elle pas à ce qu'il lui demandât ceci. Comme elle ne daignait pas répondre, Naruto serra plus encore les poings, ses ongles rencontrant sa chair avec brusquerie, et hurla alors :

« Tu me plaques pour lui, j'ai bien le droit de savoir, non ? »

Un hoquet de surprise échappa à Sakura et elle eut un mouvement de recul, une main levée devant le visage, comme pour se protéger d'un coup. Elle ausculta le corps tendu et tremblant de rage de Naruto et, abaissant le bras, répondit douloureusement :

« Sasuke Uchiha. »

Les tremblements de Naruto cessèrent aussitôt.

« Le nouveau ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. »

Sakura baissa la tête.

« Oui, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix. »

Un dernier silence parut avant que, sans plus de parole, Narutone tournât les talons et ne quittât le parc. Il en sortit sans trop en avoir conscience, prit à droite, poursuivit quelques temps avant de se mettre à courir sans s'excuser auprès du conducteur qui avait brusquement freiné pour éviter de le percuter lorsqu'il avait traversé la route comme un fou. Son cœur tambourinait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il ne ressentait que l'horrible mal qui lui rongeait le corps, cognait dans sa tête, et cette insupportable voix qui lui répétait, inlassablement :

« C'est fini. »

Il parvint au pied de son immeuble tant bien que mal, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, ouvrit la porte sans répondre au salut de Jiraya qui lui demandait, assis devant son ordinateur à taper sans doute un nouveau roman, comment s'était passée sa journée. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, jeta son sac de cours dans un coin, ne prit pas la peine de rajuster sa veste dont le col tombait dorénavant sur son bras, se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains, renifla, saisit son portable, chercha le nom de Shikamaru, pressa la touche d'appel, attendit. Et lorsque la voix traînante de son ami se fit entendre dans un paresseux « allô », il éclata en sanglots. Seul le silence lui répondit alors que, tentant de se calmer, il annonçait :

« Elle m'a plaqué, Shika. Sakura m'a plaqué… »

* * *

Ce fut dans un soupir fatigué que Naruto se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, ce lundi-là. Il avait passé le week-end entier enfermé dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, le visage morne et le corps lourd. Ç'avait été comme si toutes ses forces avaient disparu. Il avait parfois pleuré, en silence, écoutant les craquements de son cœur qui n'en finissait pas de se désagréger dans de terribles gé avait proposé de passer le voir. Naruto n'avait pas voulu. Il avait juste eu envie d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler. Ils étaient restés longuement au téléphone ensemble. Puis Jiraya avait timidement toqué à sa porte, était entré sans bruit et était venu s'asseoir sur son lit, à côté de lui. Il avait posé une de ses grosses mains sur son épaule et l'avait tendrement attiré contre lui. Naruto avait de nouveau craqué contre le torse de son tuteur. Aucun mot n'avait eu à être prononcé, ils s'étaient simplement compris.

Il n'avait, en fin de compte, pas beaucoup dormi. Et de larges cernes se dessinaient maintenant sous ses yeux. Dans un nouveau soupir, il croisa les bras sur son bureau et y enfouit la tête. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite les conversations des autres lycéens l'entourant. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde. Il était arrivé en avance, pour la première fois depuis la rentrée de septembre.

Il coula un regard vers la fenêtre à côté de laquelle il se trouvait et jeta un œil à la cour où quelques feuilles parsemaient déjà le sol. On serait demain en octobre et l'automne prenait peu à peu définitivement sa place à Konoha.

La porte d'entrée coulissa. Et lorsque Naruto tourna lentement la tête vers elle, il aperçut Shikamaru et Choji le chercher du regard. Quand enfin ils le virent, un sourire désolé teignit les lèvres du dernier tandis qu'un air sombre occupa le visage du premier. Ils le rejoignirent rapidement et prirent place à leurs bureaux respectifs : Shikamaru derrière Naruto, au dernier rang, et Choji à côté de lui, dans l'autre colonne.

Naruto se tourna vers eux.

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda Shikamaru, l'air sérieux, en le fixant. »

Naruto haussa les épaules.

« Je survivrai, répondit-il. »

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête, sans trop savoir pourquoi. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Naruto n'eut pas même le temps de se retourner qu'on lui sautait déjà dessus et l'étouffait dans l'étreinte de deux bras.

« Ah ! Kiba ! protesta-t-il. Arrête de faire ça, tu sais bien que ça m'énerve ! »

L'interpellé répondit par un rire et se décida à relâcher son ami avant de prendre place au bureau situé devant celui de Choji.

« Quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il en tapant la main de Choji de la sienne et en faisant un signe de tête à Shikamaru. »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les quatre amis. Kiba cligna des yeux avant de les fixer tour à tour.

« Ben… c'est quoi, ces têtes ? Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ? »

Shikamaru et Choji détournèrent les yeux et Naruto poussa un long soupir avant de répondre :

« Sakura et moi, on a rompu vendredi. »

Kiba ouvrit de grands yeux et resta un temps bouche bée avant de s'exclamer :

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Naruto serra les poings et répondit hargneusement :

« A cause de cet enfoiré d'Uchiha.

-Hein ? Le nouveau ? »

Les derniers élèves entrèrent en classe, à grand renfort de cris et de rires. Parmi eux se détacha une silhouette qui attira bien vite l'attention de la bande. Grand, mince, les cheveux noirs désordonnés, les yeux d'un brun foncé et la peau cadavérique, Sasuke Uchiwa se dirigea vers son bureau sans accorder un regard à personne. Il ne fit pas attention à celui meurtrier que lui lança Naruto et s'installa deux rangs devant lui, dans sa colonne, avant de sortir ses affaires puis de se lancer dans la contemplation de la cour par la fenêtre à côté de laquelle il était assis.

« Lui-même, souffla Naruto, sans le quitter une seule fois de ses yeux haineux. »

Sasuke Uchiha. Un nouvel élève étrangement transféré en cours d'année. Il était arrivé à la rentrée de septembre et avait aussitôt intégré sa classe. Personne ne savait d'où il venait, qui il était vraiment ni ce qu'il aimait faire. Sa présentation avait été très brève et il se plaisait à rester des plus mystérieux. Il avait cependant rapidement fait parler de lui. Toutes les filles ou presque lui trouvaient un charme incroyable. Ses yeux et ses cheveux sombres lui avaient valu le surnom de « prince des ténèbres », enjôleur dans la bouche des filles, moqueur dans celles des garçons qui lui avaient rapidement voué une jalousie certaine.

Car si Sasuke avait reçu plus de propositions de filles qui rêvaient de sortir avec lui en un mois que la bande de Naruto réunie en deux ans et quelques de lycée, il les dédaignait toutes. Son seul intérêt semblait à l'extérieur puisqu'il passait son temps à rêvasser, le menton posé dans sa main, un air las sur le visage et le regard accroché à la fenêtre. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas d'être deuxième de sa classe derrière Shikamaru Nara qui, tout le monde le savait, avait un quotient intellectuel supérieur à la normale. Et non seulement il était bon élève mais également sportif. Naruto se rappelait les cours de gymnastique du mois de septembre passé au cours duquel l'Uchiha s'était démarqué en se montrant capable d'enchaîner plusieurs figures acrobatiques et en faisant montre d'une force certaine au cours des exercices.

S'il restait plus froid que jamais, il suscitait l'intérêt de tous. Et en particulier celui de Sakura. Naruto serra les poings. Il le détestait.

Il entendit à peine la sonnerie qui marquait le début des cours. De toute façon, ils commençaient par deux heures de mathématiques, ce matin-là, et tout le monde savait que le professeur Hatake, qui leur dispensait cette matière, était toujours en retard d'un quart d'heure au moins.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'enseignant, tout sembla disparaître autour de Naruto : ses trois amis qui discutaient du dernier jeu vidéo sorti, les gloussements des filles qui jetaient des regards en biais à Sasuke, les éclats de voix de garçons qui faisaient une partie de cartes au centre de la salle de classe, le vent qui à l'extérieur avait forci et balayait les premières feuilles mortes et agitait les branches. Rien, pas même le « bonjour » timide d'Hinata lorsqu'elle s'assit devant lui et se plongea aussitôt dans ses cahiers de cours.

Son attention entière restait posée sur le garçon placé juste devant elle, sur les pics sauvages que formaient ses cheveux noirs au dos de sa tête, sur les épaules voûtées couvertes par la veste bleu marine de son uniforme, sur le col blanc de la chemise qu'il portait en-dessous et qui paraissait autour de sa nuque, sur le profil de sa pommette blanche qu'il distinguait comme il regardait au-dehors.

Il ne remarqua pas même l'arrivée du professeur Hatake, perçut à peine le mouvement de Sasuke lorsqu'il se détourna de la fenêtre pour saluer, avec les autres élèves, l'homme et commencer à prendre des notes quand le cours débuta. Adieu les moqueries qu'il échangeait habituellement avec Kiba quant aux excuses toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres du professeur lorsqu'il cherchait à justifier son retard ; adieu les idées farfelues pour lui ôter le masque qu'il portait toujours sur le bas du visage qu'ils se donnaient par petits bouts de papier ; adieu les rires étouffés lorsque le ventre de Choji gargouillait bruyamment ; adieu les coups d'œil jetés à Shikamaru qui, derrière lui, s'assoupissait sur son pupitre et les encouragements muets de Kiba lorsqu'il s'amusait à ôter discrètement l'élastique qui retenait en une haute queue de cheval ses cheveux noirs hirsutes ; adieu le spectacle de la cour qui était couramment plus intéressant que les leçons ; adieu les petits dessins faits sur son cahier ; adieu la main nerveuse passée dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille lorsqu'il tentait vainement de comprendre ses exercices.

Son monde, à l'heure actuelle, ne se résumait qu'au dos de ce mec que Sakura avait souvent dû côtoyer tout au long du mois de septembre ; ce mec dont elle était tombée amoureuse ; ce mec qui l'avait sans doute séduite ; ce mec qui l'avait amenée à rompre avec lui ; ce mec qui était à l'origine de toute la souffrance qu'il éprouvait, de toute la colère, la rancœur, l'injustice qui lui déchiraient les entrailles.

Froissant les pages de son cahier qu'il tenait sans s'en rendre compte, il serra les poings. Ses yeux se plissèrent, son regard se fit plus acéré, s'accrocha encore à la silhouette altière. Il souhaita ardemment avoir le pouvoir de l'atteindre, rien qu'en la fixant, et qu'à ce contact, elle se consumât par les flammes de sa colère.

Sa haine, son ressentiment furent-ils suffisamment forts pour que l'Uchiha les ressentît ? Naruto ne sut le dire. Mais lorsqu'il vit son nouvel ennemi tressauter et se retourner vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés par la curiosité, il ne cilla pas. Et ses traits se contentèrent de se durcir. Il y eut un moment blanc entre eux pendant lequel les iris noirs s'écarquillèrent légèrement, surpris de voir leurs vis-à-vis pareils à un ciel orageux, avant que le visage opalin de Sasuke ne se froissât à son tour et ne retournât à Naruto son air mauvais.

Le temps se suspendit pour les deux jeunes hommes et ils restèrent ainsi, à se fixer un long temps. Hinata, entre eux, gardait la tête baissée sur son cahier et ne semblait pas même s'être rendue compte que son voisin de devant s'était retourné, ni qu'une palpable tensionse profilait entre les deux garçons.

Seule la voix, d'abord lointaine, puis plus précise, du professeur Hatake parvint à les arracher à leur duel.

« Monsieur Uchiha, appela-t-il d'une voix forte. »

De nouveau, les yeux sombres se firent ronds avant que l'impassibilité ne reprît ses droits sur les traits du lycéen. Il se retourna, ses mèches noires se balançant sur son front et ses joues. Il ne répondit rien. Le professeur de mathématiques se tenait droit, sur l'estrade, les bras croisés, et le toisait autoritairement.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que votre attention doit se porter sur mon cours et non sur vos camarades de classe ? »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Un léger ricanement retentit derrière lui. Il n'eut pas à se retourner pour deviner à qui il appartenait.

« Et si vous veniez corriger cette équation ? proposa l'enseignant, en haussant un sourcil moqueur. »

Quelques murmures traversèrent les rangs alors que, imperturbable, Sasuke se levait de son bureau, faisant reculer et grincer sa chaise. Il se dégagea, se tourna à moitié et eut un dernier regard mauvais à l'adresse de Naruto qui, il s'y attendait, n'affichait plus qu'un sourireméchant, semblant se délecter à l'idée qu'il fût puni. Il serra les dents et les poings et, détournant dédaigneusement la tête, gagna l'estrade sur laquelle le professeur l'attendait. Celui-ci lui tendit une craie et s'écarta pour lui laisser l'accès au tableau. Sasuke se posta devant ce dernier et lut rapidement l'équation.

Le temps s'étira. De sa chaise, Naruto jubilait. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette intervention mais c'était une aubaine pour lui, l'occasion de mettre à mal son adversaire. Lui, si adulé des professeurs qui trouvaient cela extraordinaire qu'un nouvel élève s'adaptât si rapidement à leur programme et obtînt de si bonnes notes en un mois seulement, était pour la première fois repris par un enseignant et humilié devant toute la classe.

Du moins le crut-il jusqu'à ce qu'il vît l'adolescent lever le bras et silencieusement commencé à écrire au tableau. Il fronça les sourcils, tendit le cou pour tenter de lire les chiffres et signes qui apparaissaient lentement comme la craie glissait sur le tableau dans un léger crissement. Avant qu'il eût pu finir de les déchiffrer, Sasuke se décala, laissant le temps au professeur et au reste de la classe de contempler son travail. Naruto plissa les yeux, cherchant l'erreur qui discréditerait son camarade. Mais à son grand malheur, il n'y en eut pas. Tout du moins le sut-il lorsque Monsieur Hatake dit :

« Excellent. Vous vous rattrapez quelque peu, Monsieur Uchiha. Mais que cela ne vous serve pas d'excuse. Et la prochaine fois, je ne me montrerai pas aussi clément. Vous pouvez regagner votre place. »

Sans un mot, Sasuke quitta l'estrade. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il aperçut ce même jeune homme blond qui le regardait plus tôt avec hostilité et eut un sourire narquois quand il se rendit compte de l'air surpris qu'il affichait. Il croisa ses yeux bleus et vit une moue boudeuse marquer ses lèvres tandis qu'il arrivait à hauteur de son bureau. Il lui jeta un dernier regard, victorieux et orgueilleux, avant de s'asseoir sans plus lui accorder la moindre attention.

Naruto serra les poings, sa colère se décuplant. Il montra les dents et siffla un juron, se promettant de le coincer à la pause de dix heures dans un coin de la cour pour le ruer de coups. De nouveau, il fixa, avec plus de rage encore, le dos de l'Uchiha. Le temps passa sans qu'il en prît conscience et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il en fut si déconcerté qu'il ne vit pas son adversaire sortir précipitamment de la pièce. Il voulut lui courir après mais Kiba le retint par le bras en lui proposant une virée à l'échoppe de ramen le soir même. A la plus grande surprise de son ami, il refusa précipitamment, courut jusqu'à la porte en évitant tant bien que mal les élèves qui quittaient paresseusement la salle et s'enfuit dans le couloir.

* * *

Le mois de septembre s'achevait à peine et déjà l'air se tiédissait. Les premières feuilles d'automne commençaient tout juste à joncher le sol. Mais la brise qui soufflait dans la cour où les élèves affluaient peu à peu pour prendre l'air avant de retourner dans leurs salles avait quelque chose d'appréciable et Sasuke se laissa aller à fermer les yeux, les bras croisés, assis sur un banc. Sakura le voyait nettement, l'air faussement détendu – elle sentait encore comme une tension dans ses épaules, sa posture, le léger froncement de ses sourcils. C'était quelque chose de particulier qu'elle avait très vite remarqué chez lui et qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, comme s'il n'était jamais tranquille. Elle aurait bien été incapable d'en expliquer la raison : Sasuke ne parlait que peu et certainement pas de lui. Et elle avait beau être présidente du conseil des élèves et l'avoir côtoyé durant un mois pour lui faire découvrir le lycée et l'aider à s'intégrer à sa classe, il lui était toujours aussi mystérieux. Et sans doute était-ce une des raisons pour lesquelles elle en était tombée amoureuse.

Elle déglutit et ses mains se resserrèrent sur sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, à présent. Elle désirait ardemment être honnête : avec elle-même, avec Naruto, avec Sasuke. Elle devait lui dire ; elle devait oser. Et bien peu importait – se disait-elle – l'issue de tout ceci : il lui fallait libérer son cœur trop pris d'amour.

Elle inspira une dernière fois, ne vit pas Ino, sa meilleure amie, qui sortait de sa propre salle de cours et lui adressait un signe de la main. Elle se décida à faire un pas. Puis un autre. Et encore un. Et inexorablement, elle arriva bientôt près du banc où se tenait Sasuke.

Le soleil, derrière elle, projeta son ombre sur le garçon qui, lentement, releva la tête vers elle. Elle cilla devant l'attitude défensive qu'il adopta d'abord avant de la reconnaître et de nettement se détendre.

« Madame la présidente, dit-il, un sourcil relevé. »

Sakura rougit.

« Bonjour, Sasuke. »

Elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux pour les replacer derrière son oreille.

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-elle. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

« Ça va. »

La lassitude et la concision de cette simple réponse la mirent mal à l'aise. Elle aurait dû s'y habituer, au bout d'un mois, mais elle espérait toujours qu'il se dévoilât enfin à elle.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

Sasuke plissa les yeux, curieux.

« Oui. Un problème avec le conseil ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, je… je ne suis pas là en tant que présidente. »

Elle tritura un temps ses doigts avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle reconnut cette fois-ci Ino et sa longue chevelure blond pâle qui, ayant enfin intercepté son regard, semblait vouloir la rejoindre – ainsi que Sasuke. Et surtout lui, certainement. Elle se crispa.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ça en privé ? »

Sasuke suivit son regard, sembla reconnaître Ino et se leva aussitôt.

« Ok. »

Il la suivit sans mot dire jusqu'à l'étroit passage entre le bâtiment administratif et le gymnase. Il débouchait sur une petite cour intérieure que les élèves occupaient rarement car elle était souvent traversée par le personnel du lycée. Et comme Sakura s'y attendait, elle était déserte.

Quand elle fut arrivée en son centre, elle se tint coite tandis que Sasuke s'asseyait sur le rebord de la petite fontaine qu'il y avait devant les bureaux. Il reprit la même posture que plus tôt : bras croisés, une jambe pliée, le pied nonchalamment posé sur le genou. Puis il fixa ses yeux sur elle. Et attendit.

Sakura déglutit de nouveau. Puis détourna la tête.

« Hum… En fait… ça va faire un mois, maintenant, qu'on se connaît, toi et moi. »

Sasuke acquiesça.

« Je suis vraiment contente que tu te sois aussi rapidement adapté au lycée de Konoha et j'espère que tu t'y plais. »

Elle coula un regard à son vis-à-vis et remarqua comme un sourire amer sur ses lèvres et une pointe de rancune ou de mélancolie dans ses yeux noirs qui balayaient le sol.

« Ce mois que nous avons passé ensemble, les fois où tu m'as aidée lors des réunions du conseil des élèves… Tout ça m'a permis d'apprendre à te connaître un peu. Même si je ne sais pas encore grand-chose de toi. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre :

« Et je… n'avais encore jamais croisé un garçon aussi agréable que toi dans ce lycée, Sasuke. »

Elle ferma les yeux. Si au début elle avait assimilé l'attitude du lycéen à une certaine méfiance due à son arrivée impromptue au cours de l'année dans un nouvel établissement scolaire, celle-ci ne l'avait pourtant pas quitté ces dernières semaines : il était poli et ne s'était jamais montré offensant envers elle. Elle savait bien qu'il ignorait la plupart des autres élèves, qu'il restait seul le plus clair du temps. Qu'il ne parlait que s'il y était obligé. Que son regard se perdait souvent au dehors lorsqu'il assistait aux rassemblements du conseil. Qu'il ne lui avait jamais montré le moindre signe d'attention aiguë. Cependant…

« Je suis… »

Elle croisa les mains nerveusement.

« Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. »

Il n'émit pas le moindre son. Les joues en feu, elle ne devina que le léger écarquillement de ses yeux avant que son visage ne devînt aussi impassible qu'il l'était le plus souvent. Puis il baissa la tête et le mouvement que firent ses mèches noires l'envoûtèrent. Ses lèvres se tordirent légèrement.

Le vent souffla, s'engouffra dans le passage qu'ils avaient plus tôt emprunté, fit claquer la jupe bleu marine de son uniforme contre ses jambes blanches, voleter ses cheveux, tournoyer les feuilles mortes. Le silence entre eux s'étira. Et plus le temps passait, plus son cœur s'emballait, plus son visage s'enflammait et plus l'appréhension se saisissait d'elle.

Un soupir échappa finalement à Sasuke et il plongea son regard sombre dans le sien.

« Je suis désolé, Sakura. »

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres.

« Je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments. »

Sa gorge se serra.

« Pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle. »

Le visage de Sasuke se froissa et un rictus – de gêne – s'y dessina avant de s'effacer.

« C'est un peu abrupt, dit comme ça, mais… »

Elle se tendit.

« Tu n'es pas mon type. »

Son cœur se pressa douloureusement à l'accablante vérité.

_Il ne veut pas de toi._

Ses yeux se fermèrent avec force et une irrépressible envie de pleurer la submergea.

« Ton… type ? hoqueta-t-elle. »

Sa vue se brouilla.

« Mais je… »

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

« Peut-être que si… »

Elle chercha ses mots.

« Peut-être que si tu me disais quel genre de fille tu aimes, je pourrais… essayer de changer pour te plaire ? »

Sa voix n'était que murmures, qu'hésitation, que fol espoir. Mais Sasuke, face à elle, restait imperturbable. Et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, elle sut que c'était peine perdue. Un sourire désolé précéda la réponse.

« Ce n'est pas possible. »

Une grande sensation de froid se saisit d'elle tandis qu'un millier d'aiguilles se plantait entre ses os et se fichait dans son cœur déjà blessé.

« Je suis désolé. »

Une autre larme serpenta sur sa peau. Elle renifla. Et sentant ses dernières défenses céder, elle pivota et quitta les lieux en courant. Comme elle débouchait dans la grande cour, son chagrin explosa dans sa gorge et un son étouffé s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'un brusque soubresaut la secouât de part en part et qu'elle éclatât en sanglots.

« Sakura ! »

Elle reconnut à peine Ino qui, affolée de la voir effondrée, venait de la rejoindre et lui prenait les mains.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Calme-toi, dis-moi tout. »

Elle peina, entre ses larmes, à répondre :

« Il m'a… Il m'a dit non.

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Tu as parlé à Sasuke ? »

Elle hocha les yeux tandis qu'Ino la pressait contre elle et passait une main dans ses cheveux.

« Oh mon dieu, tu l'as fait.

-Il… Il a dit… que je n'étais pas son type, émit-elle parmi ses pleurs. »

Elle se réfugia contre la chemise blanche de sa meilleure amie. Son cœur la lançait affreusement.

* * *

Jamais il n'avait autant détesté les autres élèves du lycée. D'habitude, durant les pauses, il aimait flâner dans sa salle de cours pour parler jeux vidéo avec Kiba ou ramen avec Choji. Il leur arrivait aussi de sortir dans la cour pour prendre l'air et discuter avec d'autres de leurs amis qui n'étaient pas dans leur classe. Ils laissaient alors Shikamaru à ses siestes journalières, affalé à son bureau, ou le voyaient disparaître pour discrètement monter sur le toit et fumer en toute clandestinité une de ses cigarettes.

Naruto était quelqu'un de sociable. Il avait si souvent, plus jeune, souffert du rejet, de l'exclusion, de l'intolérance que maintenant que tout cela était derrière lui, il se plaisait à parler au plus grand nombre de personnes possible et à échanger avec ses pairs. Cela faisait partie de sa personnalité, sans doute, et il savait que la solitude lui pesait bien trop pour penser à vouloir s'écarter des autres – et il était de nature bien trop empathique pour songer à leur vouloir du mal.

Mais présentement, le jeune homme n'allait pas bien : tout le chagrin qu'il ressentait suite à sa rupture était bien trop difficile à supporter. Il était naturel qu'inconsciemment il eût cherché à le transformer. Sa peine s'était muée en ressentiment. Car la colère est un sentiment bien plus facile à supporter que la tristesse et elle lui laissait le temps d'accepter celle-ci pour mieux l'affronter plus tard.

Il était cependant impossible pour son cœur de se porter contre Sakura. Et une fois de plus, c'était bien naturellement qu'il avait choisi une autre cible : Sasuke Uchiwa, le garçon dont son ex-petite-amie était tombée amoureuse. Le garçon qui avait quitté plus tôt la salle de classe pour s'échapper dans la cour.

Repoussant le groupe d'élèves qui avait jugé bon de bloquer le passage dans le hall d'entrée – et sans prêter la moindre attention à ses protestations -, il déboucha dans celle-ci et chercha frénétiquement du regard les mèches brunes et rebelles de sa cible.

Il s'avança, tourna la tête, s'arrêta sur chaque élève qui avait les cheveux noirs.

Ses recherches furent vaines et il poussa un juron avant de s'immobiliser : près du passage – comme on le nommait – situé entre le bâtiment administratif et le gymnase se tenait Ino. Il la connaissait bien : ils avaient été dans la même classe au collège et elle était la meilleure amie de Sakura. Il l'avait donc souvent fréquentée.

Il allait détourner la tête, nullement intéressé car à la recherche d'une autre personne, lorsqu'il reconnut aux côtés de la jeune fille celle à cause de laquelle il souffrait tant.

Sakura.

_Et elle pleurait._

Mu par une inquiétude soudaine, il se précipita vers elles. Ino leva les yeux vers lui et lorsqu'il fut près d'elles et qu'il porta une main à l'épaule tremblante de Sakura, elle eut un petit sourire contrit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi elle est dans cet état ? demanda précipitamment Naruto. »

L'éclat mourut sur les lèvres d'Ino et elle ne parut que plus désolée encore.

« C'est Sasuke. Elle est allée lui faire sa déclaration et il lui a répondu qu'elle n'était pas son type. »

Il se figea. Coula un regard vers les yeux verts et boursouflés de Sakura. Et serra durement les poings.

« Cet enfoiré… Où il est ? »

Ino parut surprise et indiqua vaguement le passage du doigt.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? osa-t-elle. »

Mais comme elle cherchait le regard de Naruto, il les dépassa et marcha rapidement vers le lieu indiqué.

« Hé, Naruto ! Où tu vas ? »

Il ne répondit pas et se mit à courir. Il pénétra l'ombre qui s'étendait peu à peu entre les deux bâtiments aux murs hauts. Les fenêtres défilèrent, quelques feuilles mortes amenées là par le vent crissèrent sous ses pas et la lumière de la cour intérieure l'aveugla un court instant avant qu'il ne débouchât dans cet espace clos où Sasuke se tenait toujours, assis sur le rebord de la fontaine, voûté, les coudes posés sur les genoux et un air songeur sur le visage.

Naruto y fit à peine attention. Et s'il s'arrêta un temps pour examiner son vis-à-vis, il reprit rapidement sa marche.

« Toi ! vociféra-t-il. »

Il vit l'autre sursauter puis lever des yeux interrogateurs vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Il sembla le reconnaître car il se leva nonchalamment, les mains dans les poches, et sembla sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait – car après tout, eux qui ne se connaissaient que de vue à peine avant ce matin, s'invectivaient désormais d'un simple regard.

Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce fût. Il serra le poing droit. Et dans un large mouvement du bras, il en percuta sa joue.

Sonné, surpris, estomaqué, Sasuke le fut – il ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à cela ! Et sans poser la moindre question, simplement révolté par un tel geste, il se redressa et avant même que sa vue ne lui fût totalement revenue, il prépara à son tour son coup et l'envoya au même endroit que son vis-à-vis.

Naruto chancela, se reprit rapidement, découvrit les dents et, dans un cri de rage, se jeta sur Sasuke. Et comme ils échangeaient coup sur coup, Ino sortit du passage. Ses grands yeux bleu pâle s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle les vit faire.

« Mais… mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'égosilla-t-elle. »

Elle s'approcha d'eux, chercha à les séparer. L'un d'eux la repoussa contre la fontaine. Son dos percuta violemment le rebord. Elle grimaça de douleur, ferma les yeux sur l'instant, les rouvrit en se redressant et vit Sasuke s'abattre sur un mur avant que Naruto ne lui fonçât dessus pour lui donner un coup dans le ventre. Un temps, il resta plié en deux, laissant échapper quelques grognements, avant de se redresser et de faire basculer Naruto à terre. Ils se mirent à rouler au sol, toujours se frappant, se griffant, s'agrippant.

Bouche bée, impuissante, Ino les observa encore un temps avant de retrouver ses esprits et de se jeter sur la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Le surveillant qui la réceptionna ouvrit de grands yeux tandis qu'elle lui indiquait la scène du doigt et la suite se déroula pour elle dans un certain flou.

« Non mais ça va pas, vous deux ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! »

Elle reprit son souffle. Distingua à peine le surveillant séparer difficilement les deux élèves. Puis elle se crispa sous un regain de douleur, posa une main sur ses reins élancés. Et comme elle relevait les yeux vers le passage, elle vit Sakura. Et ses yeux verts embués de larmes.

* * *

Izumo les fit brusquement asseoir dans un même mouvement face au bureau de la proviseure. Tsunade Senju, splendide dans son tailleur brun, les cheveux impeccablement noués et rejetés derrière ses épaules, les coudes posés sur le bois lustré de son meuble, les mains croisées devant le visage, fixait de ses yeux brun clair les deux adolescents mal en point que le surveillant venait de lui amener. Elle retint un soupir.

D'un geste de la tête, elle indiqua à Izumo qu'il pouvait quitter la salle. Puis elle jeta un œil à Kotetsu, son assistant, qui était venu déposer quelques documents dans son bureau ce matin-là et s'entretenait avec elle lorsqu'elle avait vu entrer dans son bureau Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha. Elle n'aurait jamais cru les recevoir ensemble. Ses lèvres se froissèrent en un léger rictus.

Elle les fixa encore un temps, passant de l'un à l'autre, observant leurs visages boudeurs et fermés et la façon qu'ils avaient l'un l'autre, faussement avachis sur leurs chaises, de se détourner le plus possible de l'autre. Elle haussa un sourcil, sa curiosité piquée, puis desserra les doigts et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Naruto Uzumaki, commença-t-elle. Quelle surprise de te voir dans mon bureau… Depuis combien de temps n'y étais-tu pas venu ? Une semaine peut-être ? »

Naruto tiqua mais n'osa pas relever les yeux vers elle.

« J'ai l'habitude qu'on t'amène ici pour toutes les bêtises que tu t'amuses encore à faire à ton âge, les mauvais tours joués à tes professeurs, tes bagarres… Mais il me semblait que tu ne t'étais encore jamais attaqué à un nouveau de ta classe – transféré en cours d'année, qui plus est ! On ne t'a pas demandé de tout faire pour l'aider à s'intégrer ? Je ne suis pas certaine que ce genre de pratique participe de sa bonne insertion… »

Elle vit ses épaules légèrement s'affaisser et le toisa encore avant de tourner la tête vers son voisin.

« Quant à toi, Sasuke… Hé bien, je mentirais si je disais que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Après tout, au vu de ton dossier, il ne semble pas étrange que tu te battes avec tes camarades. C'était, paraît-il, courant dans ton ancien lycée et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui a causé ton exclusion. »

Si le jeune homme ne réagit pas à ce constat, Naruto ouvrit brusquement de grands yeux et se tourna vers son voisin, surpris. Silencieusement, Tsunade suivit la scène jusqu'à ce que son visage ne se crispât de nouveau de colère. Elle fit la moue. Que s'était-il donc passé entre ces deux-là ?

« Je pensais cependant, reprit-elle, que tu aurais retenu la leçon et que tu te serais abstenu de reprendre du service à Konoha. Ton comportement a jusque-là été exemplaire alors je vais te laisser une chance de m'expliquer ce qui t'a poussé à recommencer à te battre. »

Une fois de plus, Sasuke ne réagit pas. Et une once d'agacement se saisit de la proviseure.

« Je t'écoute. »

Elle vit l'élève soupirer puis relever des yeux effrontés vers elle et répondre, apparemment à contrecœur :

« J'ai rendu les coups que je recevais. Je n'ai pas franchement pour habitude de me laisser frapper sans rien dire. »

Elle eut un nouveau haussement de sourcil intéressé et se tourna vers Naruto.

« De la provocation ? Comme c'est étonnant de ta part, Naruto… susurra-t-elle avec ironie. »

Les poings du blond se serrèrent et il releva brusquement la tête vers elle avant de répondre :

« Si je l'ai frappé, c'est qu'il y avait une raison ! »

Ah oui ? C'était justement ce qu'elle cherchait à connaître. Mais avant qu'elle eût pu ajouter quoi que ce fût, Sasuke se tourna vers son voisin et grogna :

« Et on peut savoir laquelle ? On s'est jamais parlé et ça y est, ce matin, c'est la fête : tu passes ton temps à me fixer avec un air que tu veux méchant et tu t'éclates à me foutre un poing dans la gueule ? Là, 'va falloir que tu m'expliques parce que ton raisonnement m'échappe complètement. »

Naruto serra les dents avant de rétorquer :

« Y'en a une, enfoiré, et c'est Sakura ! T'as vu dans quel état tu l'as mise ?

-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda Sasuke, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu l'as fait pleurer ce matin ! »

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, ne le fit pas immédiatement, comme pris de court, puis dit :

« Peut-être mais c'était pas voulu.

-T'avais pas le droit ! s'enflamma Naruto.

-Quoi ? Mais tu te fous de moi ? Elle est venue me voir pour me demander de sortir avec elle, j'ai dit non et ça te donne le droit de me cogner ?

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit non ? »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, estomaqué, avant de riposter :

« Mais parce qu'elle m'intéresse pas, quelle question ! Je vaispas me forcer quand même ! »

Le visage de Naruto s'empourpra de colère retenue :

« Elle t'intéresse pas ? Tu te fous de moi ? Elle m'a plaqué pour ta gueule ! Et c'est pas le genre de fille à s'accrocher à un gars qui n'a rien fait derrière pour. »

Les épaules de Sasuke se tendirent.

« T'insinues quoi, là ? »

Naruto plissa les yeux.

« T'as passé un mois entier collé à elle. Tu veux me faire croire que t'en as pas profité ? Alors que c'est une des filles les plus canons du lycée ? »

Une fois de plus, Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, dépassé par ce qu'il entendait.

« Tu me prends la tête depuis ce matin parce qu'elle t'a plaqué ? Mais grandis un peu, mec ! J'y suis pour rien, là-dedans.

-Bien sûr ! Prends-moi pour un con !

-J'ai pas besoin de ça pour ça ! »

Naruto se leva avec brusquerie, renversant sa chaise, et empoigna Sasuke par le col de sa chemise.

« Répète un peu, connard ! s'insurgea-t-il en levant le poing pour frapper.

-Ça suffit ! »

Les mains de Tsunade claquèrent sur le bois et ils tournèrent la tête vers elle. Elle s'était levée, le visage froissé par l'énervement, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Rasseyez-vous. Tout de suite ! s'écria-t-elle. »

Les deux lycéens se jetèrent un dernier regard mauvais avant d'obtempérer. Face à eux, la proviseure semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs et se massait les tempes, les yeux fermés, tout en soupirant.

« Bon, dit-elle, récapitulons. Si j'ai bien compris, la source de votre conflit, c'est une fille ? »

Elle leva aussitôt une main pour faire taire toute contestation.

« Vous n'êtes que deux idiots – et des gamins, de surcroît ! »

Leurs yeux se plissèrent et, au bout d'un long temps durant lequel elle ne cessa de les fixer, ils baissèrent la tête.

« Faut-il vous rappeler que le règlement intérieur interdit que les élèves en viennent entre eux aux mains ? Qu'on soit clair : je ne tolèrerai pas ce genre de comportement dans mon établissement ! Et pour la peine, je vous donne deux semaines de retenue : vous effectuerez l'ensemble des corvées de votre classe et vous servirez d'aide à Monsieur Mitokado dans ses divers travaux. En binôme. Ça vous apprendra un peu à travailler ensemble.

-Mais… »

Elle adressa un regard noir à Naruto pour le dissuader de poursuivre.

« Je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous deux : est-ce que c'est clair ? Vous êtes deux élèves à problèmes et je me contenterai de traiter vos cas séparément. Si vous avez le malheur de revenir ici suite à une nouvelle dispute, j'ajouterai à chaque fois une semaine à votre punition. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit et elle s'assura de la docilité des deux jeunes garçons en les voyant garder la tête résolument baissée.

« Parfait. Kotetsu ? Aurais-tu l'amabilité de bien vouloir reconduire ces messieurs à leur salle de cours ?

-Bien sûr, Madame la proviseure. »

L'assistant s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit avant d'inviter les deux garçons à se lever et à le suivre. Ils adressèrent à tour de rôle un dernier coup d'œil à leur directrice: mécontent pour Sasuke, presque suppliant pour Naruto. Mais elle chassa les plaintes muettes d'un geste de la main. Et lorsque la porte de son bureau fut close, elle ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir.

* * *

La semaine s'était écoulée sans trop d'anicroches : aucun d'eux ne souhaitait véritablement passer plus de temps encore à exercer les corvées de ménage de leur classe avec l'autre. Il leur était déjà difficile de venir chaque matin plus tôt pour arranger leur salle et voir la pause dont ils bénéficiaient autrefois entre la fin des cours et le début des clubs s'envoler pour passer le balai. En outre, ils devaient toujours y repasser pour s'assurer que rien n'y avait été oublié lorsqu'ils avaient fini leur entraînement de base-ball pour Naruto et de judo pour Sasuke.

Ils étaient également réquisitionnés par Homura Mitokado, le vieux concierge du lycée, qui se faisait un plaisir de leur faire effectuer les pires tâches – celles, soupçonnait Naruto, qu'il aurait dû remplir depuis des mois mais qu'il avait toujours reportées par paresse ou par dégoût : et entre le nettoyage, la réparation des vieux cabinets du troisième étage – ceux, précisément, que les élèves n'utilisaient jamais tant ils étaient insalubres – et le désherbage du terrain vague de la pointe Nord du lycée, ils avaient été plus que gâtés.

Entre les deux garçons s'était installée une profonde froideur. Ils ne supportaient toujours pas d'être côte à côte et se jetaient des regards noirs dès qu'ils se croisaient. Mais ils avaient communément et sans en avoir parlé pris la décision de ne plus s'adresser la parole. La simple hostilité qu'ils affichaient pour l'autre avait renseigné leurs camarades sur la nouvelle relation qu'ils entretenaient. Kiba, Shikamaru et Choji avaient appris ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux par Ino, dont ils étaient également proches, et lorsqu'ils avaient voulu demander à Naruto ce qui en avait découlé, il leur avait sèchement répondu et les avait laissés en plan pour aller décolérer dans un coin désert. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient aussi énervé et ils n'avaient plus tenté de lui soutirer d'informations à ce sujet.

Le silence était maître, aussi glacial et claquant que le vent d'hiver. Car, inconsciemment, ils savaient tous deux que s'ils se parlaient de nouveau, rien de bon n'en résulterait.

* * *

Le ballon passa la boucle du panier, se balança un temps entre les filets, retomba doucement et rebondit sur le sol.

« L'équipe 3 remporte le match ! s'écria Shino, un camarade de classe de Naruto qui, son équipe n'ayant personne à combattre pour l'instant, servait d'arbitre durant la rencontre. »

Avec un cri de joie, Kiba et Naruto s'étreignirent en se tapant brusquement sur le dos, taquins et stupidement fiers. Hinata, en retrait, les regardait et souriait timidement. Leur équipe n'avait pas encore perdu un seul match depuis le début du cours de sport.

Ce vendredi-là, leur classe avait rejoint le professeur Maito, un homme exubérant et passablement laid qui leur enseignait le sport : il portait des cheveux noirs en bol et ses petits yeux, toujours pétillants de vie – ce qu'elle appréciait, somme toute, assez chez lui – étaient surmontés d'épais sourcils de même teinte. Dynamique, convaincu que l'effort physique faisait l'Homme, il les avait entraînés avec acharnement à l'art de la gymnastique ces derniers mois. Mais avec le mois d'octobre, ce cycle avait vu sa fin. Et le commencement d'un autre : celui du basket-ball.

Hinata n'avait rien dit. Mais tout comme en gymnastique, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Et s'était trouvée d'autant plus mal lorsque le professeur leur avait demandé de se répartir par trinôme et avait arbitrairement décidé de l'ordre des rencontres. C'était, bien sûr, une première approche de ce sport collectif. Et travailler à trois semblait un bon compromis.

C'était tout naturellement que Naruto et Kiba, deux adeptes de la plupart des sports collectifs, s'étaient mis ensemble, laissant Shikamaru et Choji, leurs deux amis de toujours, se retrouver. Elle n'avait pas été loin, épiant comme elle en avait l'habitude le jeune homme blond dont elle était follement amoureuse depuis le plus jeune âge.

C'était lui qui lui avait proposé de se joindre à eux : il l'appréciait assez parce qu'elle était sympathique et calme – et que jamais elle ne cherchait à faire de mal aux autres. Kiba avait approuvé ; il entretenait avec elle une amitié solide et préférait de loin faire équipe avec elle qu'avec une autre fille de la classe.

Ils avaient ainsi débuté leurs matches. Et même si elle n'y arrivait pas toujours, Naruto et Kiba tentaient de la faire participer et rattrapaient sans cesse ses faux pas ; de telle sorte qu'ils portaient véritablement l'équipe et la rendaient imbattable.

Les deux garçons, quant à eux, loin de toutes ces tergiversations, savouraient simplement le fait de jouer ensemble : ils se connaissaient bien, savaient pouvoir compter sur l'autre, que leur travail d'équipe était excellent ; et toutes ces victoires plaisaient à leur orgueil. Les mains sur les hanches, ce fut donc avec enthousiasme que Naruto vit l'équipe qu'ils avaient combattue quitter le terrain et demanda, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Bon, c'est qui les prochains ? »

Trois autres élèves se placèrent face à eux dont Shino, un air passablement ennuyé sur le visage. Et l'éclat sur ses lèvres mourut aussitôt.

Il n'avait rien contre Tenten, la fille qui terminait l'équipe. Non. Il était simplement dérangé par la présence du troisième élève.

« Uchiha, maugréa-t-il. »

Kiba jeta un œil désolé et presque inquiet à son ami dont il vit les poings se serrer. Hinata, percevant également le froid qui venait de s'installer, ramena ses mains tremblantes devant ses lèvres.

« Na-Naruto ? bégaya-t-elle. »

Mais l'attention de celui-ci était toute portée sur son vis-à-vis, impeccable dans son uniforme de sport : le tee-shirt bleu marine frappé du blason de l'école lui allait trop bien, le short de même teinte qui l'accompagnait dévoilait ses jambes puissantes. Il le vit ramasser la balle qui avait roulé jusqu'à ses pieds. Puis se redresser et planter ses yeux sombres dans les siens.

Impassible, il s'avança jusqu'au centre du terrain. Sans le quitter des yeux, Naruto l'imita.

« Hé, Naruto ! appela Kiba, craignant une nouvelle échauffourée. »

Mais Naruto ne l'écouta pas. Se contenta de dévisager son vis-à-vis qui le lui rendit bien. Un autre élève s'avança pour jouer l'arbitre. Se saisit de la balle sans parvenir à les séparer. Il annonça le début du match. Puis la lança.

Sasuke fut le premier à réagir. Il jeta un dernier regard appuyé à Naruto, leva les yeux vers le ballon qui lentement retombait sur eux. Prit son élan. S'élança.

« Naruto, réveille-toi, putain ! »

Le jeune homme reprit alors ses esprits. Mais Sasuke passait déjà à côté de lui, tel un souffle de vent. Sans cesser de dribbler, il évita Kiba, ne fit pas grand cas d'Hinata, parvint au panier. Lança. Marqua.

« Deux – zéro pour l'équipe 7 ! »

Abasourdi, Naruto resta un temps figé, ayant du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le ballon avait cessé de rebondir et même de rouler au sol lorsqu'il se retourna, interceptant les regards interloqués de ses coéquipiers. Sasuke, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, mains dans les poches, resta un temps à le dévisager. Puis il passa à ses côtés le menton levé et rejoignit son équipe pour l'échange suivant.

« Naruto ? appela l'arbitre. »

L'interpellé secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il l'avait surpris ? Très bien. Cela ne se reproduirait plus. Et plein d'une détermination nouvelle, il rendit à Sasuke son regard – un regard qui appelait clairement au défi, au défi de prouver ce dont il était capable et, surtout, qu'il pouvait être meilleur que lui. Naruto serra les dents.

« Très bien, c'est parti ! »

La balle orange s'éleva de nouveau dans les airs. Naruto prit appui sur ses jambes. Sauta. Sasuke l'imita. Bondit à peine plus haut. La paume de sa main claqua contre le ballon et celui-ci rebondit à terre. Déjà, Shino s'en emparait et partait, dribblant, pour confronter Kiba. L'Uchiha disparut aussitôt de son champ de vision pour rejoindre son camarade. Une fois de plus, surpris de sa rapidité, Naruto ne réagit pas immédiatement.

Lorsqu'il le fit, à coup de passes successives, Sasuke et l'autre garçon avançaient progressivement vers leur panier. Kiba, perdu, tentait de les marquer tour à tour et Hinata, apeurée, avait ramené ses mains contre ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle ferma tout à fait les yeux lorsqu'un des garçons s'approcha d'elle. Une dernière passe et Sasuke envoya la balle sur le panier. Il y eut un premier rebond contre la surface arrière, un second à l'intérieur du filet contre le cercle orangé qui le retenait. Et la balle, lentement, s'en alla ricocher sur le sol du gymnase dans un bruit qui fut insupportable pour Naruto.

« Quatre – zéro ! »

Un juron lui échappa, son poing se serra compulsivement. La fière équipe 7, rictus narquois sur les lèvres, remonta le terrain jusqu'à ses côtés. Naruto se retint de lui sauter à la gorge. Un regard trop appuyé de Sasuke faillit lui faire perdre ses moyens. Mais une main sur son épaule le retint. Naruto se tourna vers Kiba.

« Du calme, lui dit celui-ci. Et concentre-toi un peu. Choppe la prochaine balle. Je m'arrangerai pour me démarquer et tu me la passes à ce moment-là, ok ? »

Naruto hocha la tête. Avec un air entendu, Kiba se plaça à ses côtés. L'arbitre, une fois de plus, s'avança entre Naruto et Sasuke qui venaient de se placer devant lui. Il relança la balle. Cette fois-ci, Naruto attendit le saut effectué trop tôt de son adversaire pour s'élancer. Il attrapa le ballon, usa d'un de ses pieds comme pivot, évita la prise que voulait faire Sasuke, l'envoya à Kiba qui venait de se démarquer. Et il le rejoignit aussitôt en courant.

Shino, qui s'était avancé, s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa course tandis que le brun marquait Kiba. Ce dernier maugréa une vague insulte, envoya le ballon. Tenten l'intercepta, voulut le renvoyer à Sasuke. Mais Naruto, comme une flèche, passa sur sa trajectoire, s'en empara. Et une fois face au panier, il prit une profonde inspiration. Leva les bras. Et du bout des doigts, tira.

Comme dans un rêve, il vit au ralenti la courbe qu'effectua l'objet, comme peu à peu il déviait sur le côté. Il le vit frapper le cercle du panier, partir tout à fait sur la droite. Sortir du terrain. Et alors qu'il fermait les yeux en soupirant d'exaspération, les mains portées à ses cheveux, il perçut le cri de l'arbitre qui annonçait la sortie et donnait le loisir à l'équipe adverse d'aller chercher le ballon.

Un ricanement retentit derrière lui. Il releva la tête, vit la silhouette élancée de Sasuke le dépasser en quelques foulées avant que le garçon ne se retournât vers lui, quelques mèches brunes lui embrouillant la vue.

« Apprends à viser, Uzumaki ! »

Il poursuivit sa route jusqu'à la balle. Et ne remarqua pas même l'air rageur qu'arborait alors Naruto qui, au comble de l'énervement, venait de subir l'humiliation de trop. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans une légère crispation, dévoilant ses dents serrées. Ses sourcils, dangereusement froncés, assombrissaient son regard qui était soudainement devenu bien orageux. D'un pas énergique, il s'avança vers un Sasuke insouciant qui ne fit que se montrer plus moqueur en le voyant arriver sur lui.

Il ne pensait sans doute pas qu'il oserait le frapper ; aussi ne réagit-il pas immédiatement lorsque le poing de Naruto percuta sa joue. Sa tête partit sur le côté, il lâcha sous la surprise la balle qui rebondit sur le sol et s'éloigna d'eux. Un silence de mort s'installa sur le terrain.

« Naruto, non ! hurla Kiba. »

Mais il était trop tard. Les yeux noirs de Sasuke venaient de rencontrer leurs vis-à-vis et la même colère s'y reflétait. Elle gagna tout son visage qui se tordit, menaçant. Et le geste du blond lui fut rendu avec plus de force encore. Celui-ci pesta avant de se jeter sur son attaquant pour le frapper à nouveau. Sasuke le reçut, l'agrippa fermement et le fit reculer jusqu'au poteau du panier.

Dans un geignement, Naruto le sentit lui rentrer dans le dos. Son pied cogna le tibia de Sasuke, il tenta de le faire chuter.

Des pas précipités s'approchèrent d'eux.

« Naruto, arrête ! »

Ce fut Kiba qui, le premier, courut à leur encontre pour tenter de les séparer.

« Lâche-le ! insista-t-il en se saisissant du bras de son ami. »

Un coup malencontreux le toucha au menton, il se mordit férocement la langue et le goût du sang envahit sa bouche tandis qu'il laissait échapper une plainte.

Il y eut un moment blanc ; le temps que Naruto comprît que son ami venait d'être blessé. Et oubliant bien vite qu'il était peut-être celui qui l'avait par inadvertance touché, il retourna la faute vers Sasuke. Sasuke qui lui avait volé Sakura. Sasuke qui était à l'origine de toute la peine qu'il éprouvait. Sasuke qui frappait ses amis. Sasuke qui l'atteignait par tant de moyens.

Un cri de haine pure passa ses lèvres et il se jeta en avant, entraînant de son poids le corps de Sasuke qui chuta. Ils roulèrent, cognèrent, heurtèrent, abîmèrent. Et rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter.

« Hé, hé, hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez, les jeunes ? »

D'une main puissante, le professeur Maito, accouru en de grandes foulées, se saisit du premier qui fut à portée de sa main et tira pour démêler les deux fauteurs de trouble.

Il fallut moins de cinq minutes pour qu'ils fussent séparés, retenus par plusieurs de leurs camarades sous le regard furibond du professeur de sport ; moins de cinq minutes pour que, sous la responsabilité du délégué de leur classe, ils fussent de nouveau assis face au bureau de leur proviseure ; moins de cinq minutes pour que, d'un regard las, les mains jointes devant son visage, Madame Senju leur fît comprendre qu'ils écopaient d'une nouvelle semaine de corvées ; moins de cinq minutes pour qu'ils fussent mis à la porte.

Avant de se séparer, ils se jetèrent un dernier regard, l'air toujours aussi peu amène. Naruto leva un doigt accusateur vers l'autre garçon et siffla, d'un ton hargneux :

« Maintenant, c'est la guerre, Uchiha ! »

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Sasuke passa le portail du lycée en soupirant. Les lieux étaient encore déserts et il commençait à faire sombre le matin comme le mois d'octobre avançait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il venait toujours plus tôt pour débuter les corvées de sa classe avec Naruto. Il prenait seulement maintenant conscience de la semaine supplémentaire qu'il allait devoir passer en sa compagnie.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa et il finit par hausser les épaules, préférant mettre tout cela de côté.

_Tu as connu bien pire_, pensa-t-il.

C'était peu de le dire et une semaine de corvées ne le tuerait pas. Il lui suffisait d'avoir un comportement exemplaire et d'éviter de répondre aux provocations de Naruto pour être enfin libéré de tout cela et revenir à la vie un tant soit peu normale qu'il avait eue jusqu'à lundi dernier.

Les feuilles mortes étaient de plus en plus nombreuses à joncher le sol ; les arbres étaient pleins de couleurs ternes parmi lesquelles on pouvait pourtant voir quelques rais lumineux. Peu à peu, la structure maladive des arbres s'entre-apercevait. Bientôt, ce ne serait plus que les squelettes de bois qui resteraient.

Il entra dans le grand hall où se trouvaient les casiers des élèves. Ce fut sans bien s'en rendre compte qu'il s'assit au bord de l'estrade sur lesquels étaient posées les étagères de fer pour ôter ses chaussures. Puis, sa paire en main, il sortit la clé de son casier de sa poche et alla l'ouvrir. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte, du fait de la faible luminosité et des néons qui grésillaient au-dessus de lui, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il posa sa paire, saisit ses chaussures d'intérieur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles furent à la pleine lumière des plafonniers que sa respiration se coupa.

Devant ses yeux éberlués, ses souliers noirs habituellement si bien lustrés apparurent couverts d'une couche de peinture sans doute appliquée à la bombe. Mais au-delà d'avoir ses affaires vandalisées – et un frisson désagréable lui parcourut la nuque alors qu'une impression de déjà-vu se saisissait de lui -, ce fut l'immonde couleur rose qui le rembrunit.

Il se rappelait très bien être parti en même temps que Naruto le vendredi soir. L'école était fermée le week-end et seul quelqu'un étant venu plus tôt que lui aurait pu faire cela.

Sans plus attendre, il enfila ses chaussures, attrapa son sac en bandoulière et s'élança dans les escaliers.

Il lui fallut bien moins de temps que d'habitude pour atteindre sa salle de classe. Il fit coulisser la porte.

Naruto était là, dans une pièce impeccable où tout avait déjà été mis en place. Il était nonchalamment assis sur son bureau, les pieds sur sa chaise, un manga en main. Il leva la tête à son entrée, un léger sourire en coin.

« Tiens, salut, Sasuke ! lança-t-il d'une manière plus que sarcastique. »

Il posa son manga à côté de lui et se leva avant de slalomer entre les bureaux pour venir se poser devant lui. Il jeta un œil à ses chaussures salies et son sale petit sourire s'élargit.

« Sympa, la nouvelle couleur de tes chaussures. »

Il le fixa longtemps dans les yeux, semblant attendre de le voir craquer, capituler, céder et avouer ses méfaits. Mais loin de se sentir désespéré, Sasuke bouillait de rage. La main toujours crispée sur la poignée, il se retenait de lui sauter à la gorge. Ses lèvres, méchamment tordues en un rictus, tremblaient de colère retenue. Et toujours Naruto, face à lui, jubilait du mauvais tour qu'il venait de lui jouer.

Il voulut dire quelque chose, lui cracher à quel point son imbécilité était grande. Mais il prit une profonde inspiration et, puisque la corvée du matin était déjà faite, il reprit un air impassible, rendit à Naruto un regard qui signifiait :

« Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, tu ne m'auras pas et tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

Puis, sans rien dire, il sortit, referma la porte et partit laver ses chaussures.

Il ne vit pas l'air presque vexé de Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke se vengea. Mais cela n'arriva pas avant le lendemain matin. Sans se douter de rien et content d'avoir eu – du moins le croyait-il – le dernier mot, Naruto vint le matin en sifflotant, ignorant presque Sasuke alors qu'il mettait les chaises en place dans leur salle de cours. Puis il partit se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, croisa ses amis dans le couloir, resta longtemps à discuter avant d'entendre la première sonnerie. Il gagna alors sa place et s'assit en attendant le premier professeur qu'ils avaient le matin.

Lorsque celui-ci entra, le délégué de la classe appela ses camarades à se lever pour le saluer. D'un même geste, la classe se mit debout. Naruto ne fit pas exception. Mais lorsqu'il voulut se redresser, sa chaise resta collée à son pantalon et se bloqua contre le rebord du bureau de Kiba. Déséquilibré, il retomba en arrière dans un couinement. Tous les élèves et le professeur se retournèrent vers lui.

« Un problème, Monsieur Uzumaki ? »

Rouge de honte, Naruto répondit :

« Non, non ! Je… »

Il tenta de se relever mais le même manège se reproduisit. Et ce fut avec horreur qu'il comprit qu'une large couche de colle le retenait à sa chaise. Il y eut de forts rires autour de lui tandis qu'il prenait un air contrit et jetait un regard perdu au professeur qui lui-même semblait amusé.

« Hé bien… on dirait qu'on vous a joué un mauvais tour. Mais ma foi ! Vous aurez le loisir de vous sortir de là à la pause de dix heures. Et pour une fois, vous resterez sagement assis pendant ma leçon. Débutons ! »

Naruto baissa la tête sous une nouvelle vague de rire de la classe. Rouge de gêne, il accepta la main de Kiba posée sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

« Tu sais qui a fait ça ? »

Il était bien facile d'y répondre, surtout lorsque Sasuke Uchiha le regardait de biais avec un mauvais sourire aux lèvres. Les poings de Naruto se serrèrent et une rage renouvelée se répandit en son sein. Il ne décoléra pas jusqu'à la pause. Et dès que le professeur fut sorti, il défit sa ceinture, chercha avec acharnement à se défaire de son pantalon. Dans son agitation, il bascula sur le côté, manqua se cogner la tête contre le bureau voisin. Ses amis n'eurent pas même le temps de venir l'aider qu'il se défit enfin de son vêtement et, vêtu d'un magnifique boxer orange couvert de grenouilles vertes, il se jeta sur Sasuke qui rangeait tranquillement ses affaires.

Une nouvelle bataille fut inévitable. Un détour par le bureau de la proviseure et une nouvelle semaine de retenue aussi.

* * *

Naruto vivait très mal d'écoper d'une nouvelle semaine, Sasuke n'en doutait pas. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il le lui aurait fait payer de cette façon-là le lendemain.

La pause de midi allait bientôt se terminer et il avait fait un détour par les toilettes du deuxième étage qui étaient, selon lui, les plus propres de l'établissement. Il était en train de se laver les mains lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit. Il se retourna et la porte se referma brusquement sous ses yeux. Il n'en fit d'abord pas grand cas et haussa simplement les épaules avant de revenir à son affaire, de fermer le robinet et de s'essuyer les mains. Mais un autre bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte d'entrée.

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'en approcha, posa sa main sur la poignée et tenta de la faire tourner. Elle resta malheureusement bloquée. Il eut beau réitérer plusieurs fois son geste, s'appuyer de tout son poids contre la porte, cogner contre celle-ci, se jeter dessus, rien n'y fit.

L'affreuse idée d'être enfermé dans des toilettes pour toujours, toilettes où il n'y avait ni fenêtre ni bouche d'aération suffisamment large pour qu'il pût s'y glisser, lui glaça le sang. Et la panique se saisit bientôt de lui tandis qu'il frappait de ses poings la porte et appelait à l'aide.

Un brouhaha sensationnel se fit entendre de l'autre côté jusqu'à ce qu'une voix autoritaire demandât le silence. On s'activa dans le couloir pour débloquer l'entrée et elle finit par laisser apparaître Homura Mitokado, le vieux concierge du lycée dont le visage ridé et bruni par le soleil ne laissa pas le moindre signe de compassion passer lorsqu'il fut face au visage plus blanc que d'ordinaire et brillant de sueur de Sasuke.

« Hé bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans ? »

Sasuke, bouche bée, ne répondit pas et resta un temps interdit avant de se reprendre et de sortir rapidement du lieu où il s'était retrouvé enfermé. Il passa un bras sur son visage dégoulinant pour l'essuyer. Puis il leva les yeux et son souffle se bloqua quand il se rendit compte de l'amas d'élèves qui l'observait comme une curiosité. Il déglutit difficilement alors que d'insupportables flashes lui traversaient l'esprit.

Il tenta de donner le change mais son souffle court, ses yeux dilatés, la sueur qui perlait toujours de sa peau, sa pâleur et le rythme effréné de son cœur l'en empêchaient tout à fait. Et lorsque ses yeux perdus balayèrent la foule et tombèrent sur le sourire en coin de Naruto Uzumaki qui, manifestement fier de lui, croisait les bras d'un air victorieux, sa peur se mua en ressentiment et il s'empressa de fendre la foule pour dévaler les escaliers et s'échapper du malaise ambiant.

* * *

Le jeudi 10 octobre, Naruto Uzumaki arriva au lycée avec une bonne humeur indéfectible. Il salua presque Sasuke avec gentillesse, mit du cœur à l'ouvrage pendant les corvées. Son ennemi – c'était en tout cas comme cela qu'il le percevait – l'observait d'un air étrange, sans doute persuadé qu'il préparait un nouveau mauvais coup. Ce ne fut que lorsque leurs camarades de classe lui souhaitèrent, à tour de rôle, un joyeux anniversaire qu'il sembla comprendre pourquoi il était d'aussi bonne compagnie.

Joyeux, Naruto le fut jusqu'à la fin de la première heure de cours de l'après-midi. Le jeudi, ils terminaient par une heure de travaux pratiques en physique-chimie. C'était un des rares cours qui leur faisaient quitter leur salle de classe. Mais comme ils rangeaient tous leurs affaires, l'enseignant demanda aux lycéens chargés de corvée de l'aider à ramener plusieurs photocopies en salle des professeurs. La mort dans l'âme, Naruto se manifesta et rejoignit le bureau avec Sasuke.

« On va arriver en retard, M'sieur, maugréa-t-il.

-Comme si ça pouvait être surprenant de votre part, Uzumaki, répondit Asuma Sarutobi, qui leur dispensait l'histoire. Je vous ferai un mot si c'est vraiment nécessaire. Tendez les bras, je vous prie.

-Ça risque de l'être, c'est Orochimaru qu'on a en sciences cette année, rétorqua-t-il. »

Le professeur leur accorda un regard désolé et déposa de grosses piles de feuilles sur leurs bras avant d'en prendre lui-même une.

* * *

« On va se faire tuer, j'te jure. »

Sasuke soupira et se retint de se pincer l'arête du nez – un vieux tic qui le prenait lorsque ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Certes, pour une fois, Naruto ne s'adressait pas à lui pour l'invectiver. A l'heure actuelle, il se morfondait comme ils gagnaient, avec dix bonnes minutes de retard, le laboratoire de chimie.

« Je déteste ce prof. Il me met mal à l'aise, pas toi ? »

Sasuke n'avait pas franchement envie de répondre. Il trouvait un peu facile, étant donnée l'humiliation qu'il avait subie la veille, de jouer ainsi à copain-copain lorsque cela arrangeait Naruto. Son sac accroché à son épaule, les mains dans les poches, il avançait sans jeter un regard à son compagnon de fortune dont le visage pâlissait à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir au bout duquel se trouvait le laboratoire.

« Si ça se trouve, il a prévu de nous faire disséquer un truc dégueu. »

L'Uchiha secoua la tête, dépité. Il dut ouvrir la porte tant Naruto s'y montrait réticent. Le professeur Orochimaru était en pleine explication du travail à accomplir. Il s'interrompit et leur coula un regard amusé.

« Oui, Messieurs ? siffla-t-il. »

Naruto déglutit bruyamment et Sasuke se contenta de tendre au professeur le mot de Monsieur Sarutobi. L'homme le lut rapidement et releva la tête en souriant narquoisement.

« Voyez-vous ça ! Les deux effrontés qui ne peuvent pas se supporter, obligés de travailler ensemble… On dirait que ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. »

Les deux élèves se regardèrent avant de se retourner vers leur professeur.

« C'est-à-dire ? interrogea Sasuke. »

Monsieur Orochimaru leur montra la classe d'un large geste du bras. Tous les élèves, répartis en binômes autour des paillasses, avaient revêtu les habituelles blouses blanches et lisaient déjà le polycopier qui leur expliquait l'expérience du jour.

« On dirait qu'il ne reste que vous deux… Que diriez-vous de former un binôme, mh ? Je suis certain que vous ferez du très bon travail ensemble. »

Et dans un dernier et large sourire qui dévoila ses dents, le professeur revint à son explication. Sasuke sentit un poids lui tomber sur les épaules et un profond soupir d'exaspération de Naruto lui assura que son camarade de classe ressentait la même chose. Machinalement, ils sortirent leurs blouses de leurs sacs et les boutonnèrent rapidement avant de se placer autour de la dernière paillasse libre. Le polycopier leur fut donné une fois l'explication terminée. Monsieur Orochimaru y ajouta un « bonne chance » sarcastique et s'en fut.

Naruto, qui avait récupéré la feuille, se la fit brusquement enlever par Sasuke.

« Hé !

-Tais-toi, lui assena Sasuke. T'es trop bête pour comprendre.

-Quoi ? T'as dit quoi, là ?

-J'ai dit la vérité. T'es nul en chimie et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une mauvaise note à cause de toi.

-Tss. »

Naruto croisa les bras, bien décidé à bouder tandis que son binôme lisait attentivement le déroulé de l'expérience et allait chercher les ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin. Efficace, il fut rapidement de retour à doser, mesurer, disposer, verser, agiter, mélanger, chauffer, observant attentivement tout changement de couleur.

Naruto lui coula un regard, admiratif malgré lui devant l'air sérieux de Sasuke, son habileté et l'intelligence qui brillait dans ses yeux. Mais plus que l'admiration, c'était l'envie qui le tenaillait, voire la jalousie. Il était certain que s'il laissait Sasuke faire seul, ils réussiraient. Mais ce ne serait pas de son fait et le temps passant, il ne souhaitait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il se leva pour se rapprocher de lui et tendre la main pour saisir la large fiole dans laquelle reposait la solution qui devenait, au fur et à mesure qu'on l'agitait, d'un violet transparent.

« Lâche, ordonna Sasuke. »

Naruto lui lança un regard noir.

« On est un binôme, j'te rappelle. Moi aussi, j'ai le droit d'y toucher !

-Tu vas faire des catastrophes, lâche ça, je te dis !

-Hors de question ! »

Naruto arracha à Sasuke la solution. Celui-ci voulut immédiatement la rattraper mais le blond lui tourna le dos et le repoussa vers son tabouret. Sasuke manqua trébucher mais se reprit vite. Et comme Naruto s'émerveillait devant la couleur du liquide, il fut saisi par les épaules, retourné et une main se saisit du flacon pour le lui subtiliser. Mais il s'y accrocha, tira de son côté. Ils se bousculèrent. Et dans un geste malencontreux, la fiole leur échappa, s'éleva dans les airs. Encore aux prises l'un de l'autre, ils ne purent que lever la tête pour voir l'objet de verre lentement retomber vers la paillasse. D'un même geste, ils se statufièrent avant de tendre désespérément la main pour le rattraper.

Inexorablement, la fiole retomba contre la table et se brisa. L'étrange solution violette se répandit sur les carreaux blancs, sur leurs peaux qui se mirent aussitôt à les démanger, sur les feuilles qu'elle imbiba.

« Abruti !

-Hé ! c'est ta faute !

-N'importe quoi. Je t'avais dit de pas y toucher, bordel !

-Comme si j'allais te laisser faire ! »

Ils ne perçurent pas immédiatement la présence pourtant imposante de Monsieur Orochimaru qui, sombre, les toisait froidement. Sasuke fut le premier à le voir, derrière Naruto. Celui-ci, surpris de ne plus l'entendre lui répondre, se retourna et déglutit.

« Heu, Monsieur… c'est pas de notre faute, on vous jure ! »

Le sourcil gauche du professeur de sciences tressauta.

« Voyez-vous ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement doucereux. »

Naruto déglutit de nouveau.

« On est… on est désolé, on vous promet de tout nettoyer. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne nous collez pas ! C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, vous comprenez ? Et j'ai un repas de famille prévu tôt ce soir alors bon…

-Uzumaki ? »

Surpris d'être coupé, Naruto se tassa sur lui-même.

« Oui ? demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Dans ma grande bonté, je ne vous collerai pas. »

Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'ouvrirent en grand, pétillants.

« Vraiment ? Oh, merci, M'sieur ! C'est super sympa de…

-En revanche, vous allez nettoyer, ça, c'est sûr. Mais pas que votre paillasse, pour la peine. Non, ce serait trop facile… »

Le faux sourire que le professeur arborait jusque-là disparut brusquement. Et froidement, il acheva :

« C'est toute la salle que vous allez astiquer. Et vous avez intérêt à ce que ça brille jusque dans le moindre recoin sinon je jure de faire de votre vie un enfer. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Naruto hocha vivement la tête et Sasuke pouffa légèrement. Mais le regard acéré de son professeur le transperça.

« Ça vaut aussi pour vous, Uchiha. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna d'eux. Cette fois-ci, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de se pincer le nez et de soupirer misérablement. La fin d'après-midi allait être longue.

* * *

La semaine se terminait enfin et Sasuke se sentait plus fatigué que jamais. La veille, il avait dû ranger l'entièreté du laboratoire de chimie en compagnie de Naruto et ce, sous la surveillance intensive du professeur Orochimaru. Ils y avaient passé presque une heure et il avait fallu, par la suite, retourner dans leur salle de classe pour terminer les corvées de la journée. Le concierge les avait ensuite interceptés et leur avait demandé de l'aider à réparer une partie de la grille qui entourait l'école ; elle avait depuis longtemps été défaite par les élèves qui s'en servaient de passage pour sortir en douce du lycée. Il était rentré tard chez lui avec encore des devoirs à faire. Il avait ensuite fallu revenir tôt ce matin pour les corvées et ils avaient eu deux devoirs sur table dans la matinée.

Mais il faisait beau et assez chaud aujourd'hui pour un mois d'octobre et Sasuke accueillit avec plaisir la pause de midi. Ce fut avec un empressement qu'il eut du mal à cacher qu'il descendit à son casier pou récupérer son bento et sortir profiter d'un banc pour manger en paix. L'idée semblait avoir tenté plus d'un puisque la cour était presque pleine. Il viendrait bien assez tôt le temps où tous les élèves resteraient dans leurs salles ou dans les couloirs pendant l'interclasse et envahiraient la cafétéria pour dévorer leur repas.

Il s'assit donc avec un soupir satisfait, posa son bento sur ses genoux et se permit même un petit sourire avant de l'ouvrir. Mais l'éclat se fana bientôt et ce fut avec désolation qu'il découvrit que son plat avait été ôté de la boîte et remplacé par de la terre.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qui l'avait ainsi privé de son repas et il chercha frénétiquement des yeux la chevelure blonde de Naruto Uzumaki.

Il le trouva assis non loin avec ses amis habituels : Shikamaru Nara, le premier de la classe ; Choji Akimichi, un gars enveloppé qui ne semblait bon qu'à parler de nourriture ; Kiba Inuzuka, un fana d'animaux à ce qu'on lui avait dit et qui croyait être assez intelligent pour devenir vétérinaire. Il serra les poings.

Tranquillement installé, Naruto discutait joyeusement du dernier manga qu'il avait lu avec ses amis. Son bento, posé sur ses genoux, était ouvert et, baguettes en main, il s'apprêtait à l'entamer. Un sifflement fendit l'air et une autre boîte percuta la sienne qui se renversa sur ses chaussures et le sol de la cour. Abasourdis, les quatre amis ne réagirent d'abord pas avant de lever les yeux à la recherche du lanceur importun.

Lorsque Naruto aperçut Sasuke qui, le bras encore levé, le regardait avec un air plus que satisfait, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Et ses amis n'eurent pas le temps de le retenir pour lui éviter une nouvelle semaine supplémentaire de retenue.

Ils furent tout aussi impuissants lorsque les deux affamés, fâchés d'avoir par l'autre été privés de repas à midi, se retrouvèrent par inadvertance dans le même groupe d'entraînement au basket et que le professeur Maito leur fit travailler les passes. Chacun chercha à supplanter l'autre. Cela se termina par un croche-patte, une nouvelle dispute, une seconde visite dans la journée au bureau de la proviseure et la sixième semaine assurée de corvées.

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Sasuke fut à peine surpris de constater que son casier avait une nouvelle fois été forcé. Naruto l'avait vidé et ce n'est qu'au gré des couloirs qu'il récolta, tout au long de la journée, ses affaires éparpillées.

Sa vengeance intervint le lendemain quand, à la pause de midi, Naruto voulut sortir son bento de son bureau. Lorsqu'il en souleva le couvercle, une explosion retentit. L'ensemble de la classe, surpris, se retourna vers lui pour le voir couvert de farine – certains grains dansaient d'ailleurs encore dans les airs et l'entouraient d'une vague fumée. Il fusilla aussitôt du regard Sasuke qui, sourire aux lèvres, faisait mine de quitter la classe. Une fois de plus, nul ne put retenir l'Uzumaki qui s'élança, à travers tout l'établissement, à la poursuite de Sasuke. Izumo les rattrapa au vol, les emmena de nouveau au bureau de la proviseure et une nouvelle semaine de corvées s'ajouta à leur tableau.

Bien sûr, Naruto ne pouvait laisser impuni l'affront de Sasuke. Aussi attendit-il le lendemain de récupérer quelques boules puantes d'un ami pour les laisser dans les toilettes quand son ennemi s'y retrouva seul. Suffocant, le brun s'en échappa vite – crut-il. Mais pas suffisamment pour que la puanteur n'eût pas eu le temps d'imprégner ses vêtements. La sonnerie qui retentit l'empêcha de partir se changer et il dut supporter, avec humeur, l'air gêné de ses camarades de classe qui se couvraient le nez de leur manche.

L'humiliation fut si grande que Sasuke ne put se retenir de frapper le jour même. C'était le jour des clubs sportifs et il s'arrangea pour terminer le cours de judo plus tôt et se précipita dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de base-ball pour préparer son méfait.

Naruto ne vit rien venir. Il était de bonne humeur et aida donc le président du club à ranger le matériel. Il fut donc bon dernier à la douche et salua joyeusement ses coéquipiers quand ils partirent les uns après les autres. Laissé seul, il se mit à siffloter sous l'eau chaude tout en se massant énergiquement le cuir chevelu.

Quand il eut fini et qu'il se fut entouré d'une serviette de bain, il gagna avec entrain les casiers et les bancs pour récupérer ses affaires. Mais lorsqu'il ne les trouva pas où il les avait laissées, une désagréable sensation le parcourut.

« Heu… les gars ? »

Personne ne lui répondit et il déglutit difficilement.

« Les gars ? demanda-t-il encore, d'une voix plus faible. C'est vous qui avez pris mes affaires ?... »

Comme seul le silence l'entourait, il refit deux fois le tour du vestiaire, sortit du gymnase pour s'aventurer dehors. La pluie qui avait commencé à tomber le surprit et ce fut avec horreur qu'il aperçut ses affaires pendues aux branches de plus en plus dégarnies des arbres de la cour et qui, à son plus grand désespoir, prenaient l'eau.

Les élèves qui quittaient les clubs le virent tous, le rouge aux joues, avec pour seul vêtement une maigre serviette autour de la taille, tenter de récupérer misérablement ses biens en s'écorchant les genoux contre les troncs.

Son repli stratégique dans les vestiaires n'eut rien de glorieux. Et les moqueries auxquelles il eut droit jusqu'au lendemain soir le vexèrent tant qu'il jura de frapper cette fois-ci d'un grand coup.

Et il ne manqua point son but.

* * *

Ce vendredi, Naruto s'attaqua de nouveau à des biens matériels. Mais il ne s'agissait ni de chaussures d'intérieur, ni de cahiers de cours, ni d'un bento.

Naruto avait eu le loisir d'observer Sasuke Uchiha, au cours des trois premières semaines d'octobre. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que son ennemi aimait faire, c'était lire. Pas une seule journée de cours n'était passée sans qu'il eût eu un livre en mains ou qu'il eût lu un extrait, un chapitre, un article de journal. En général, il se laissait aller au plaisir de la lecture le matin avant les cours, lorsqu'il avait terminé d'installer la salle de classe, ou alors au temps de pause du midi. Il se rendait également assez souvent à la bibliothèque du lycée lorsqu'une heure de battement apparaissait dans leur emploi du temps et qu'il n'avait ni corvée à faire ni demande de Monsieur Mitokado.

Parmi les livres que lisait Sasuke, une bonne majorité venait de la bibliothèque. Mais il savait que le jeune homme apportait aussi souvent des livres de chez lui. Une chose importante qui lui appartenait ; une chose qui n'avait rien d'anodin puisqu'elle avait été achetée, appréciée, conservée, amenée, relue. L'attachement que Sasuke leur portait n'égalait bien sûr pas celui de Naruto pour Sakura ; mais dans la douleur de la rupture, le recul nécessaire à cette prise de conscience n'existait pas et tout ce que cherchait à faire l'élève, c'était blesser Sasuke comme lui avait pu l'être par sa faute, qu'il éprouvât un chagrin sans fond à s'être fait ôter quelque chose auquel il tenait.

* * *

La pause de midi n'était pas encore terminée lorsque Sasuke regagna sa salle de cours. Il avait décidé de manger sur le toit de l'établissement, interdit aux élèves et donc habituellement désert. Seul Shikamaru Nara semblait avoir le même engouement que lui pour cet endroit et il l'avait d'ailleurs surpris allongé près des grilles en train de fumer une cigarette.

Le jeune homme avait beau être un des électrons libres qui gravitaient autour de Naruto, sa position de premier de la classe et le fait qu'il n'eût jamais cherché à lui parler le rendait sympathique à Sasuke. Il avait pu se contenter de manger tranquillement son repas avant de revenir à son bureau. Il restait une bonne demi-heure avant la reprise des cours et il mourait d'envie de relire un passage du dernier livre qu'il avait acheté, qu'il avait lu le matin même et qui l'avait particulièrement marqué.

Il salua à peine Hinata, la fille assise derrière lui, et Tenten à ses côtés qui bavardaient joyeusement. Il s'assit et ouvrit son bureau pour en sortir l'ouvrage. Mais son geste se suspendit. Et son cœur se glaça de panique. Car de livres, il n'y avait nulle trace.

Il referma brutalement son pupitre avant de se lever – si violemment que sa chaise recula dans un bruit affreux et cogna contre la table d'Hinata.

Effrayée, celle-ci posa ses yeux clairs sur lui et eut un nouveau sursaut lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle et qu'il plaqua ses mains sur ses cahiers éparpillés.

« Hinata, c'est ça ? »

Elle rougit furieusement et sembla perdre sa respiration.

« Ou… oui ?

-Tu as vu qui a volé mes livres ? »

Ses yeux affolés se teintèrent de plus d'effroi encore et elle resta muette malgré elle. Fébrile, Sasuke se saisit d'une de ses épaules.

« Tu as vu quelque chose, hein ? Dis-moi qui c'était ! »

Son emportement était si prononcé que Tenten se sentit obligée d'intervenir :

« Sasuke, lâche-la ! Tu vois bien qu'elle est totalement paniquée ! »

Sans faire attention à elle, Sasuke secoua Hinata.

« Réponds, bordel ! Tu as vu qui c'était ? »

La pauvre enfant eut bien du mal à laisser entendre, entre deux hoquets de peur :

« C'est… c'est Na… Naru… Naruto. »

Sasuke cessa brusquement tout mouvement. Et ce fut presque aussi effrayant que sa précédente frénésie. Lentement, son visage se referma et une profonde impression de froideur s'empara des deux jeunes filles. D'une voix devenue grave et implacable, il demanda :

« Où est-il ? »

Tenten cligna des yeux, tourna la tête vers Hinata, avisa sa respiration laborieuse. Elle revint à Sasuke et répondit du bout des lèvres :

« Il est descendu dans la cour avec Kiba et Choji. »

La curiosité la poussait à demander ce qu'avait bien pu encore inventer Naruto pour mettre le « prince des ténèbres » dans cet état. Mais le cœur soudain emballé, Sasuke quitta prestement les lieux et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Les portes-fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée furent repoussées avec une force prodigieuse et elles claquèrent violemment contre le mur. Sasuke sortit dans la cour comme une furie et chercha fiévreusement des yeux la blondeur de Naruto. Un regroupement imposant attira son regard et, mu par un mauvais pressentiment, il s'y précipita.

Sans vergogne, il repoussa des coudes et des pieds les lycéens qui se pressaient autour d'un petit espace. Et quand il y fut, il vit avec horreur tous ses livres se consumer dans un terrible brasier.

« Oh non… Non, non, non ! »

Terrifié, il tomba à genoux et tenta d'éteindre le feu avec ses manches. Qu'importait qu'il se brûlât : il refusait que les ouvrages partissent en cendres. Maladroitement, il éteignit les flammes, récupéra son bien. Et repoussant plusieurs couvertures à moitié détruites, il retrouva _La volonté du feu_ dont les pages avaient été traversées d'un profond trou.

Il s'arrêta net. Et contempla longuement le livre détruit.

Le papier se décomposait sous ses doigts, les mots avaient disparu. Même le titre ne se lisait plus.

Un terrible silence s'abattit sur la foule. Puis quelques chuchotements s'élevèrent. Sasuke, abattu, restait là sans rien faire.

Puis ce fut comme une transformation.

D'abord, ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les pages et finirent de les anéantir. La tension remonta dans ses bras, ses épaules se voûtèrent, menaçantes. Puis il serra les dents, fronça les sourcils. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, son visage s'abîma dans la colère. Il releva brusquement la tête. Et son expression était si emprunte de rage que ceux qui se trouvaient face à lui reculèrent dans des murmures d'épouvante.

Inconscient de ce qu'il dégageait, Sasuke se releva, ce qu'il restait de _La volonté du feu_ entre ses doigts crispés. Il s'avança entre la foule qui s'écarta sur son passage, s'échappa d'elle. Et son regard haineux tomba immédiatement sur la silhouette élancée de Naruto Uzumaki.

Adossé à un arbre, les mains dans les poches, l'air insouciant, le rire aux lèvres, il discutait tranquillement avec Kiba Inuzuka et Choji Akimichi. L'air sombre, Sasuke s'avança lentement jusqu'à lui.

Naruto le sentit venir et releva ses yeux bleus vers lui, perdant son air innocent pour un autre moins amène, véritable mise au défi. Sasuke ne dévia pas de son chemin. Naruto se décolla de l'arbre et combla la distance qui les séparait. A ce moment précis, il n'avait que la cruauté en guise d'arme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Uchiha ? demanda-t-il froidement. Pas content de t'être fait voler ? T'es pourtant un connaisseur en la matière, non ? »

Sans doute n'avait-il pas conscience de ce qu'il avait éveillé en Sasuke ni ce à quoi il s'était attaqué.

Sasuke n'avait jamais frappé le premier. Et Naruto lui en avait toujours voulu pour cela.

Il était difficile, lorsqu'on s'était fait prendre sa bien-aimée par un autre, de conserver le statut de victime lorsqu'on était le seul à frapper – ou, tout du moins, toujours le premier. Combien de fois lui avait-on dit, au cours des deux dernières semaines, qu'il allait trop loin ? Combien de fois lui avait-on dit, après un mauvais coup _rendu_ de Sasuke, qu'il méritait la monnaie de sa pièce ? Combien de fois avait-il intérieurement hurlé d'injustice parce qu'il était vu comme autant coupable que celui qu'il voyait comme son bourreau ?

Il n'attendait plus que le jour où Sasuke sortirait de ses gonds et le frapperait à son tour en premier ; il n'attendait plus que le jour où il redeviendrait enfin le coupable de l'histoire ; il n'attendait plus que le jour où il montrerait la part sombre de lui-même, part qu'il avait, dans l'esprit de Naruto, obligatoirement. La confusion de ses sentiments – rancune, ressentiment, peine, déchirement, désespoir, colère, jalousie, vengeance – le poussait à noircir le portrait de Sasuke. Il avait besoin de le haïr. Il avait besoin d'en faire un être écœurant.

Dans un murmure, il lui dit :

« Tu me dégoûtes. »

Et pour la première fois, Sasuke céda.

Le coup de poing qui percuta sa joue fut si rapide que Naruto ne le vit pas venir : il ne le contra pas et le reçut dans toute sa puissance. Une puissance dévastatrice qui lui fit tourner la tête, le propulsa en arrière et l'étala à terre. Et avant qu'il eût pu se redresser, un poids lourd s'abattit sur son torse, des genoux bloquèrent ses bras, une main se redressa, les doigts refermés, et le blessa encore. Un autre heurt suivit, puis encore un autre. Et ses tempes le lançèrent : le sang qui y battait au rythme affolé de son cœur ne faisait qu'intensifier la douleur, ses yeux étaient aveuglés, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et le goût du sang se répandit âprement dans sa bouche.

Il ne sut comment il parvint à repousser momentanément Sasuke. Il chercha à se redresser, réussit à se mettre à genoux, bascula en avant, se rattrapa avec ses mains. Mais son ennemi déjà debout courut sur lui et, du pied, cogna avec force sa mâchoire. La tête rejetée en arrière, Naruto retomba, roula sur lui-même, se retrouva sur le côté.

Aussitôt, Sasuke fut sur lui, le frappa du pied son ventre. Un hurlement s'échappa de ses lèves, ses mains se crispèrent à l'endroit du choc. Les doigts blancs de Sasuke le saisirent par les cheveux, un nouveau poing le sonna plus encore, sa tête fut relevée puis brutalement repoussée à terre.

Intense, la souffrance explosa dans l'arrière de son crâne. Des cris indistincts se firent entendre, il distingua à peine la forme de ses amis accourus pour tenter de faire lâcher prise à Sasuke.

Mais il était devenu incontrôlable et les coups continuaient de pleuvoir : du bout du pied dans les côtes, du poing sur son visage tuméfié, des ongles sur son cou. On le serrait, l'étranglait presque, l'étouffait.

Perdu, abasourdi par la violence et la rage que témoignait Sasuke, il resta coi et ne chercha plus à se défendre. Jusqu'à ce qu'un surveillant et deux autres élèves entourassent Sasuke pour le retenir par les bras.

« Arrête… Arrête, j'ai dit ! »

Mais il n'écoutait pas, hurlait de rage, cherchait à s'échapper de cette poigne pour se jeter sur lui. Naruto sentit les bras de Kiba l'entourer et le soutenir pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

« Naruto ! Hé, Naruto, ça va ? »

Les yeux plus bleus que jamais du jeune homme fixaient Sasuke, éloigné de quelques mètres par le surveillant et qui se débattait toujours. Amené jusqu'à l'arbre où lui-même s'était adossé plus tôt, il fut secoué par le surveillant.

« Calme-toi, bon sang ! »

Encore un peu puis il se défit de l'emprise de l'homme pour se retourner vers l'arbre et, dans un cri rageur, planter son poing dans l'écorce.

Le sang avait envahi le visage de Naruto, infiltré l'espace entre ses lèvres, explosé sur sa langue. Il porta une main tremblante à son nez pour sentir le liquide devenu poisseux sous ses doigts. Il baissa les yeux vers sa main, teintée de pourpre, et revint encore à Sasuke.

Sasuke qui était resté dans la même position, tête baissée, poings serrés dont l'un encastré dans le bois de l'arbre. Et toutes les personnes environnantes, au cœur battant, à la respiration haletante, comme lui. Terrorisées.

* * *

« Attention… »

Avec un geste précis, l'infirmière finit de poser un dernier pansement sur son arcade où une belle éraflure saignait encore un peu. Elle se redressa, satisfaite.

« Et voilà ! »

Naruto sourit péniblement et la remercia en l'appelant par son prénom, Shizune ; il la connaissait suffisamment – ses altercations se finissaient souvent chez elle depuis qu'il était arrivé au lycée – pour se le permettre. Elle répondit par un sourire puis se tourna vers Sasuke Uchiha qui, figé dans sa colère, patientait sur un lit à côté du sien, une main crispée sur son poing endolori – et le bandage qui l'entourait se teintait déjà de sang.

Elle allait prendre la parole, mal à l'aise, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Tsunade Senju, la proviseure. A sa vue, Shizune se releva tout à fait et la salua en s'inclinant.

« Madame Senju.

-Shizune, répondit la directrice de l'établissement. Alors, comment vont-ils ?

-Monsieur Uchiha a la main bien abîmée mais il devrait s'en remettre bientôt. Quant à Monsieur Uzumaki… hé bien, il a eu de la chance, ç'aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave. Je n'ai rien décelé de dangereux et ça s'arrête à de gros hématomes et à des coupures. »

Madame Senju hocha la tête puis demanda :

« Vous pouvez nous laisser seuls un instant ? »

Shizune acquiesça puis quitta les lieux avec empressement. Bras croisés et air mécontent, Tsunade Senju toisait les deux élèves d'un air sévère. Naruto ne résista cette fois pas et baissa la tête avec honte. Sasuke, le regard dans le vide, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous… Du matériel scolaire brûlé… »

Elle coula un regard lourd de sens vers Naruto.

« Encore et toujours de la bagarre… »

Elle se tourna cette fois vers Sasuke.

« Et vous voilà encore une fois tous les deux mêlés à des histoire stupides et à l'infirmerie qui plus est. »

Nerveuse, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tapait machinalement du pied par terre. Elle s'arrêta et se renfrogna. Elle haussa alors le ton.

« Naruto, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu as _brûlé_ des livres ! Ce n'est pas juste voler ou cacher, c'est détruire, anéantir… Des livres de la bibliothèque et d'autres qui appartenaient à un de tes camarades ! Qui va payer pour ça ? Qui va rembourser la bibliothèque ? Et Sasuke ? »

Naruto gardait la tête baissée. Et il hésita longuement avant de marmonner :

« Je voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin. »

La proviseure eut un rire amer.

« On a vu ça. »

Puis elle avisa la silhouette tendue de Sasuke.

« Mais ça ne justifie pas ton comportement, Sasuke. »

La main qui entourait le poing blessé se resserra imperceptiblement. Et Madame Senju explosa :

« Je peux savoir, à toi aussi, ce qui t'a pris ? Je suis d'accord que ce qu'a fait Naruto n'était pas très malin. Mais tu t'es jeté sur lui en donnant l'impression de vouloir le tuer ! Est-ce que tu as seulement conscience de la violence de tes coups ? Tu aurais pu l'envoyer à l'hôpital ! C'est ça que tu veux, Sasuke ? Répéter les mêmes erreurs ? Te faire renvoyer n'a pas été suffisant la dernière fois ? »

Le cœur de Naruto s'emballa à cette révélation et il jeta un regard surpris à Sasuke. La proviseure poursuivit :

« Tu crois peut-être qu'il a été facile de t'accepter ici au vu de ton dossier scolaire ? Ton frère a dû se battre pour qu'il me parvienne et j'ai bien voulu te donner une seconde chance. Je ne veux pas que celle-ci soit gâchée. »

Elle tourna la tête vers Naruto.

« Alors écoutez-moi bien, tous les deux. Vous êtes au bord du conseil de discipline. Si vous souhaitez vous contenter de corvées jusqu'à fin décembre et éviter d'être renvoyés de cette école, je vous conseille de vous tenir à carreau. Au prochain faux pas, je vous jure que je ne me montrerai aussi pas clémente. Et vous aurez vraiment à vous faire du souci. »

Ses talons claquèrent sur le sol, elle ouvrit la porte, rappela Shizune occupée à trier quelques dossiers à l'accueil, et sortit dans les couloirs. Le bruit de ses pas retentit longtemps à l'oreille de Naruto. L'air désolé de l'infirmière lui fit réellement prendre conscience de la situation ; et d'à quel point elle pouvait être mauvaise.

Après de dernières recommandations, ils furent mis à la porte. Les cours étaient déjà terminés, des élèves de leur classe s'étaient portés volontaires pour exercer les corvées à leur classe. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à rentrer. Et dans le vide du couloir dont le sol lisse renvoyait parfaitement la lumière des plafonniers, Naruto se mordilla la lèvre, incertain.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke et observa sa figure colérique. Il tenait toujours son poing ensanglanté et quelque chose lui disait que la dernière dispute qu'ils avaient eue n'avait rien à voir avec les précédentes. Cette fois-ci, même s'il ne comprenait pas encore vraiment pourquoi, Naruto savait qu'il était allé _trop loin_. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à présenter ses excuses. Mais il pouvait en revanche sous-entendre qu'il s'en voulait un peu. Aussi dit-il d'une voix rauque :

« On devrait faire une trêve. »

Sasuke leva lentement la tête vers lui. Et lorsque ses yeux noirs, implacables, croisèrent les siens, Naruto sentit une vague de froid s'insinuer entre ses os. La mâchoire crispée, Sasuke répéta entre ses dents :

« Une trêve ? »

Naruto avait conscience que cela pouvait sembler stupide. Mais il avait presque besoin de se rattraper. Et il ne voyait que ça.

« J'ai pas franchement envie de passer en conseil de discipline, dit-il en guise d'explication. Et j'imagine que toi non plus alors… ouais, on pourrait faire une trêve. »

Le visage de Sasuke parut plus glacial encore et d'une voix dure, il rétorqua :

« C'est une blague ? C'est toi qui as commencé tout ça, toi qui es continuellement venu me chercher des noises, tant qui as lancé les coups. Et tu veux me faire croire à une trêve ? »

Naruto voulut répondre mais Sasuke poursuivit :

« Arrête, Uzumaki. T'as voulu pourrir ma vie et t'es sur le point d'y arriver. »

La colère reprit le dessus chez Naruto.

« T'es mal placé pour me dire ça ! lança-t-il. Et je suis sérieux pour la trêve. Je te donne ma parole que je ne t'approcherai plus. »

Sasuke eut un ricanement amer. Puis il déclara, d'un ton polaire :

« Ta parole, elle ne vaut rien. »

Naruto le reçut comme un coup. Et ne réagit même pas lorsque son ennemi se rapprocha de lui pour siffler :

« Tu volais déjà pas haut dans mon estime. Mais avec ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, t'es simplement apparu comme ce que tu es vraiment. »

Ses yeux noirs l'accablèrent tout autant que son dernier mot :

« _Méprisable_. »

Ses iris bleus s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il le vit tourner les talons. Et un profond sentiment d'injustice se saisit de lui.

« C'étaient que des bouquins, merde ! Je reconnais que c'était une idée à la con mais… c'étaient que des putain de bouquins ! »

Sasuke fit aussitôt volte-face, revint sur ses pas et l'empoigna par le col.

« Non, c'étaient pas que des « putain de bouquins », comme tu le dis ! Il y en avait un qui était irremplaçable ! »

Naruto voulut fuir. Fuir sa culpabilité.

« Quoi ? C'était ton livre de chevet favori ? persifla-t-il. »

La haine qui s'alluma dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis le fit frissonner.

« C'était un cadeau de mon père. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« Et quoi ? T'as peur qu'il t'en veuille d'avoir perdu son livre ? T'as qu'à lui expliquer l'histoire et lui dire de te le racheter, si t'y tiens tant. »

Il y eut un moment blanc entre eux. Sasuke le relâcha. Recula de quelques pas. Et son regard noir planté dans celui de Naruto, il répondit :

« C'est pas possible. »

Et il assena :

« Puisqu'il est mort. »

La surprise se lut sur les traits de Naruto : elle envahit tout son être tandis que ses souvenirs de l'orphelinat où il avait vécu ses premières années avant d'être retrouvé par son tuteur lui sautaient à la gorge. Sasuke se détourna une nouvelle fois de lui, commença à s'éloigner. Naruto secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Ecoute… tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi mais je tiens vraiment à ce qu'on arrête tout ça. Si tu me connaissais, tu saurais que je ne reviens jamais sur mes mots alors… si je te dis que je te foutrai la paix… »

Sasuke s'arrêta.

« C'est que c'est vrai, finit Naruto, dans un souffle. »

L'autre ne bougea pas pendant un temps. Puis il tourna vaguement la tête vers lui. Et, d'un air qui trahissait son manque de confiance total en les dires de Naruto, il conclut :

« Alors prouve-le-moi. »

Et sur ces mots, il partit.

* * *

Le lundi, Naruto arriva en avance au lycée. Il s'était éveillé avant l'heure et la sonnerie de son téléphone n'avait retenti que bien plus tard. Bien sûr, il avait tenté de se rendormir sans succès. Il ne parvenait plus à dormir correctement depuis sa dernière entrevue avec Sasuke. Il se sentait étrange : autant il était sûr de le détester, autant il posait dorénavant un œil sur lui rempli de culpabilité. Et il n'aimait pas cela.

Il se torturait sans cesse l'esprit pour retrouver l'obscurité de son ennemi. Cependant, il n'avait pas hâte de le recroiser : il se sentait, depuis les dernières révélations de Sasuke, mal à l'aise à ses côtés. Aussi s'arrêta-t-il un moment devant la porte de sa salle de classe et prit-il une profonde inspiration avant de la faire coulisser.

Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était encore déserte. Désireux de pouvoir s'éclipser avant que Sasuke ne vînt, il entreprit de mettre en place les chaises.

Le jour se levait à peine et la salle, une fois les rideaux tirés, baignait dans une lueur orangée qui rendit Naruto rêveur. Il prenait les chaises dans des gestes automatiques pour les retourner, les poser et les repousser sous les pupitres. Seul le bruit des pieds raclant le sol atténuait le silence ambiant. Il débuta par le rang de droite. Fit le sien en dernier. Ne déposa son sac que lorsqu'il s'occupa de sa propre chaise. Puis il passa au bureau d'Hinata.

Et enfin celui de Sasuke.

Il s'arrêta. Oublia de ranger la chaise. Il s'y assit plutôt. Et une curiosité sans fin le poussa à soulever le haut du bureau. Celui-ci se bloqua et il posa ses deux mains sur les cahiers éparpillés, les stylos oubliés. Et au sommet d'une pile de feuilles volantes, un des livres qu'il avait incendiés.

Sans doute celui dont la perte avait mis Sasuke dans une colère noire.

Les mains moites, Naruto le prit du bout des doigts.

Il n'avait a priori rien de particulier : une couverture noire traversée d'arabesques d'un gris clair qui ressemblaient vaguement à des flammes. Mais elle avait été à moitié dévorée par le feu et les pages avaient noirci. Il l'ouvrit à la page de titre pour tenter d'en déchiffrer le nom. Il réussit à recomposer deux mots : « volonté » et « feu » et, après quelques pages tournées, il le trouva enfin : _La volonté du feu_.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme si quelque chose lui revenait sans qu'il parvînt à s'en bien souvenir. Il reposa machinalement le livre dans le bureau, referma celui-ci. Et resta un temps à penser.

Ce fut le bruit de la porte qu'on faisait coulisser qui le ramena à la réalité. Brusquement, il se releva et saisit la chaise du bureau devant lui pour donner l'impression qu'il n'était absolument pas en train de fouiller les affaires de Sasuke Uchiha.

Celui-ci se tenait dans l'embrasure avec un regard suspicieux. Un sourire timide aux lèvres, Naruto le salua :

« Hé. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas et se contenta, sans le quitter des yeux, d'ôter la bandoulière de son sac de son épaule. Puis il détourna la tête et partit dans le fond prendre le vase rempli de fleurs fanées pour aller le vider. Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, Naruto soupira de soulagement.

* * *

Jamais encore Naruto n'avait gagné la bibliothèque du lycée dans l'optique d'y lire un livre : habituellement, il y accompagnait Sakura lorsqu'elle voulait y étudier, relisait à moitié ses cours, lisait des mangas – le rayon était particulièrement complet et varié, pour son plus grand bonheur. Mais il s'y sentait toujours mal à l'aise, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place. Bien qu'intimidé, il poussa les battants des portes pour y entrer.

Dans un calme absolu, quelques lycéens travaillaient et seul le bruit des touches d'ordinateur sur lesquelles on appuie et des pages de livre que l'on tourne se faisait entendre. Hésitant, il resta un temps sur place avant de se poser devant le bureau de l'office. La documentaliste releva la tête vers lui et, d'un air aimable, lui demanda :

« Oui ? Je peux t'aider ? »

Naruto grimaça, gêné, et répondit du bout des lèvres :

« Oui, je… cherche un livre. »

La documentaliste acquiesça, attendant qu'il lui en donnât le titre.

« Dites… vous connaissez _La volonté du feu_ ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise, avant de s'adoucir et de dire, sourire aux lèvres :

« Bien sûr ! C'est un très grand et très important traité de philosophie. Il a été écrit par Hashirama Senju.

-Ah ? émit Naruto qui se sentait mal d'être si ignorant. »

La documentaliste dut s'en rendre compte car son sourire s'élargit.

« C'est le fondateur du pays du feu. En fait… c'est même lui qui est à l'origine du système des pays. Un grand visionnaire. Tu le trouveras dans le rayon philosophie, lettre S. »

Naruto la remercia et prit la direction qu'elle lui indiqua. En effet, l'auteur ne fut pas difficile à trouver : il occupait presque une étagère entière. Plusieurs exemplaires de _La volonté du feu_ étaient disponibles et il était incapable de savoir si une version était meilleure que les autres. Il finit néanmoins par trouver l'édition de Sasuke et opta pour elle.

Lorsqu'il revint à l'accueil pour l'emprunter, comme il était plongé dans le dessin de la couverture qui, lorsqu'elle était entière, était bien plus belle qu'il ne lui avait paru, il s'arrêta sur le nom du philosophe.

« Senju… comme la proviseure ? »

La documentaliste hocha la tête en lui prenant le livre des mains pour l'enregistrer.

« Oui, il s'agit d'un de ses ancêtres. Une très grande famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il récupéra simplement l'ouvrage et s'en fut. Avant même d'avoir quitté la bibliothèque, il commença à lire.

* * *

Le soir, Naruto, allongé sur son canapé, était toujours plongé dans sa lecture. Il n'entendit pas même la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, le bruit que firent les clés lorsqu'elles furent posées sur la commode qu'il y avait dans le vestibule, celui des chaussures ôtées et repoussées dans un coin, le rire de Jiraya, le froissement du journal qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

L'écrivain fit irruption dans le salon et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Naruto.

« Hé ben… dit-il. C'est pas tous les jours qu'en rentrant, je te vois avec un bouquin ! »

Naruto cligna des yeux, brusquement tiré de sa lecture passionnée, et leva la tête vers Jiraya.

« Ah… salut, répondit-il doucement. »

Jiraya le rejoignit, se pencha vers lui pour frotter ses mèches blondes puis s'assit sur un des fauteuils qui entouraient le canapé.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Naruto jeta un œil à son livre puis le referma pour le tendre à son tuteur. Celui-ci eut un air étonné.

« _La volonté du feu_ ? Ils vous font lire des trucs bien, à ton lycée, dis donc ! »

Naruto se redressa.

« Tu connais ? demanda-t-il. »

Jiraya éclata de rire.

« Bien sûr ! Je suis un grand adepte du système de pensée d'Hashirama Senju. Un grand homme… Tu sais qui c'est ? »

Naruto se permit un sourire.

« Le fondateur du pays du feu, non ? »

Jiraya acquiesça.

« Exact. Mais pas que. En fait, c'est lui qui a inventé et mis en place le système des pays. Il a fait ça à une époque où il n'y avait que des guerres. Et regarde maintenant : les pays fonctionnent, on peut facilement aller de l'un à l'autre, il y a des alliances, des échanges… »

Pensif, le vieil homme ouvrit le livre au hasard et passa un doigt le long des caractères imprimés.

« En fait… je suis tellement en adéquation avec ce qu'il dit que je me suis inspiré de lui pour un de mes livres.

-Ah oui ?

-_La volonté du feu_, justement. Pour mes _Chroniques d'un fougueux ninja_. »

Naruto entrouvrit la bouche, surpris. Les _Chroniques_ était un des livres les plus connus de son tuteur et son favori – un des rares qui ne berçaient ni dans la romance ni dans l'érotisme. Le personnage principal s'appelait Naruto et c'est de lui qu'il tirait son prénom. Son père et sa mère, fervents admirateurs et grands amis de l'écrivain, avaient décidé de le lui donner.

_Pour que j'ai les mêmes qualités que lui, _se souvint-il.

« Le personnage principal, poursuivit Jiraya, est justement… l'incarnation de la volonté du feu – enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cherché à faire, après, quant à savoir si j'ai réussi… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'idéal humain d'Hashirama Senju était exceptionnel pour son temps et qu'il reste ce que j'imagine. »

Naruto fixa ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux de son tuteur, avide de la suite. Et Jiraya expliqua :

« Avant la création des pays, les hommes vivaient par clans et n'avaient aucun scrupule à tuer quelqu'un : du moment qu'il ne faisait pas partie de la famille… Mais lui voulait changer ça. Il imaginait des communautés plus larges qui iraient au-delà des clans – des pays, justement. Il pensait que chaque Homme devait ressentir cet esprit de communauté, de groupe avec des gens qui lui étaient étrangers, qui n'appartenaient pas à son clan. Il imaginait qu'il fallait être rempli d'une volonté qu'il a appelée « du feu » : celle de vouloir vivre en groupe, déjà ; puis de vouloir protéger ce groupe et pourtant, de n'aller que vers une chose : la paix. »

Il passa encore quelques pages puis rendit silencieusement le livre à Naruto. Il posa enfin une main sur son épaule puis se releva et quitta le salon, laissant son filleul à ses pensées.

* * *

Le jeudi en fin d'après-midi, Homura Mitokado réquisitionna Sasuke et Naruto pour d'importants travaux. Il les mena, derrière l'établissement, près des grilles, à la petite maison qu'il occupait et dans laquelle il rangeait l'ensemble de son matériel. Sous les tuiles, une vilaine brèche s'était faite à laquelle il ne pouvait accéder de l'intérieur. Il l'avait recouverte de planches de bois mais celles-ci avaient fini par pourrir et l'une d'entre elles, lors de la dernière rafale de vent, s'était détachée et avait failli l'assommer alors qu'il tondait sa pelouse.

Il avait demandé à Sasuke de prendre l'échelle et il la lui fit placer le long du mur. Puis il pointa les vieilles planches et leur dit :

« Ces planches sont pourries et tombent. Votre mission, c'est de les remplacer par des nouvelles que j'ai posées là. »

Et il désigna le tas qu'il avait fait un peu plus loin.

« Quand vous avez fini, vous venez me chercher. Pas de dispute, pas de bêtise. Vous réparez ça et vous filez. »

Il tendit à Naruto sa boîte-à-outils puis s'éloigna et tourna au coin. Abasourdis, les deux garçons restèrent un moment sans rien faire. Puis l'Uzumaki glissa un timide regard à son voisin dont le visage était redevenu impassible. Ils ne s'étaient pas une seule fois parlé depuis l' « incident » comme il aimait l'appeler et il savait pertinemment que son camarade de classe lui en voulait toujours. Il se racla la gorge.

« Bon… tu montes ? proposa-t-il. »

Lentement, Sasuke se tourna vers lui et lui présenta un air méfiant.

« Tu veux que moi, je monte ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Ce serait l'occasion rêvée pour me pourrir la vie en me faisant tomber. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« Parce que tu crois que c'est ce que je compte faire ?

-Qui sait. Tu n'as pas manqué d'imagination ces dernières semaines. »

Le ton était dur, froid, accusateur. Et même si l'insinuation était vraie, Naruto trouvait cela profondément injuste.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne te ferai plus rien, rappela-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es retenu pendant quatre jours que ça va continuer, contra Sasuke.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Sasuke le foudroya du regard.

« Absolument pas. Alors c'est toi qui montes. »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche, indigné, voulut répliquer. Puis il avisa les bras croisés de Sasuke, son visage froissé de rancune et comme une recherche de défense dans ses épaules tendues, légèrement voûtées, la tête imperceptiblement baissée, les doigts crispés contre la veste de son uniforme. Sasuke n'avait aucune raison de lui faire confiance. Et il n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner quoi que ce fût. Alors Naruto posa la boîte-à-outils, en sortit un marteau, retroussa les manches de sa veste et de sa chemise puis planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« Okay, Monsieur Uchiha, je monte. Mais je te préviens : moi, je te fais confiance pour cette fois et t'as intérêt à pas me faire de coup de pute. Pigé ? »

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas et continua simplement de le fixer. Sans savoir pourquoi, Naruto hocha la tête puis se rapprocha de l'échelle et, après un dernier regard vers les planches pourries et un soupir, il commença à monter. Dès qu'il fut parvenu au-dessus de sa tête, Sasuke posa ses mains contre les barres et maintint l'échelle en place. Progressivement, Naruto s'éleva. Les planches n'étaient plus très loin, à quelques centimètres au-dessus du dernier barreau. Mais il sentait sa respiration devenir laborieuse et une désagréable sensation l'envahir : le vertige, la certitude que le sol était loin et qu'il pouvait chuter à tout moment.

Il s'arrêta enfin, colla ses genoux contre l'avant-dernier barreau et leva des mains tremblantes vers la première planche.

« Tu y es ? demanda Sasuke, quelques mètres plus bas.

-Ou… ouais. Je fais comment, je tire dessus ?

-Aide-toi du marteau. »

Naruto maugréa quelque chose dans sa barbe, ayant hâte que tout cela se finît, retourna le marteau pour passer l'arrière de la tête sous la planche et faire pression dessus. Très vite, il sentit le bois craquer et les clous lâcher. Il retira le marteau et voulut arracher totalement la planche d'une seule main. Mais celle-ci lui résista et l'obligea à placer les deux de chaque côté pour tirer dessus. Un premier coup, assez faible, ne permit pas de la dégager. Alors Naruto insista, par à-coups. Et lorsqu'enfin la planche céda, la force qu'il y avait mise l'entraîna vers l'arrière. Et il se sentit quitter l'échelle et chuter.

« Naruto ! »

Cela sembla à peine durer une seconde. Il atterrit sur le pied gauche, se cogna l'épaule, roula dans l'herbe. Le marteau, lâché, était tombé à côté de Sasuke et celui-ci se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se redresser.

« Hé, ça va ? »

Son cœur battait la chamade et, encore pris de la sensation vertigineuse de chute, Naruto le repoussa par réflexe.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Il voulut se relever, y parvint tant bien que mal : sa vue était embrouillée et il n'avait pas d'équilibre. Lorsqu'il s'appuya sur son pied gauche, une terrible douleur éclata dans sa cheville. Il cria. Retomba. Ses mains se dirigèrent automatiquement vers son pied.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? »

De nouveau, les mains de Sasuke voulurent le toucher ; il le repoussa encore.

« Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, putain ! »

Mais Sasuke rejeta à son tour les bras qui tentaient de l'éloigner et saisit son menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

« C'est bon, ok ? tonna-t-il. Je veux juste regarder. »

Quand il fut sûr que son vis-à-vis s'était calmé – les yeux bleus semblaient enfin voir clair et témoignaient de l'incompréhension du jeune homme -, il reporta son attention sur la cheville blessée. Il défit rapidement les lacets de la chaussure qui l'enserrait avant de la retirer. Le corps de Naruto se recroquevilla.

« Aïe ! Mais putain, tu peux pas faire attention ? »

Sasuke ne répondit que par un soupir exaspéré et finit son œuvre avant de faire glisser la chaussette. Puis il remonta le pantalon et avisa la cheville déjà un peu enflée. Il grimaça.

« Il va falloir que tu passes ça sous l'eau froide… Tu as mal quand tu fais ça ? »

Posant une main sur le dos du pied et une autre autour de la cheville, il fit jouer l'articulation. Tous les mouvements ne firent pas réagir Naruto. Mais cela suffit pour qu'il déclarât :

« Bon. On va passer à l'infirmerie. »

Naruto soupira mais se laissa aider pour se relever. Sasuke lui tendit sa chaussure et sa chaussette et voulut d'abord lui servir d'appui. Mais les gémissements étouffés de douleur et les grimaces du garçon le poussèrent, pour aller plus vite, à se défaire de son emprise pour passer devant lui, entourer ses jambes de ses bras et le soulever.

« Woh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Naruto quand il fut hissé sur le dos de son camarade.

-Je t'emmène voir Shizune, pourquoi ? répondit-il ironiquement. »

Naruto fit la moue, mécontent et surtout gêné de se faire ainsi porté par son ennemi.

* * *

« C'est une légère entorse. Ça devrait passer rapidement. »

Shizune venait de finir son bandage et remplissait le cahier d'infirmerie.

« Il va te falloir du repos. Deux semaines, je dirais. »

Naruto enfila sa chaussette et leva des yeux exorbités vers elle.

« Deux semaines ? Mais c'est trop ! Déjà que ça fait chier parce qu'on a basket mais… on a un tournoi avec le club de base-ball bientôt et…

-Pas de sport pendant deux semaines, répéta Shizune. C'est le strict minimum. »

Naruto jura puis soupira longuement, dépité.

« Tu as quelqu'un qu'on peut appeler pour venir te chercher ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mon tuteur vient de partir en voyage et il rentre pas avant trois semaines. Donc non, pas vraiment. »

Shizune fronça les sourcils. Personne ne nota la lueur qui s'était allumée dans les prunelles sombres de Sasuke à l'entente du mot « tuteur ».

« J'ai encore beaucoup de travail alors je ne peux pas te ramener, expliqua l'infirmière. Mais… »

Elle se tourna vers Sasuke.

« Toi, tu peux le faire, non ? Tu viens tous les matins en vélo, il me semble. »

Surpris, Sasuke ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Heu… oui.

-Tu peux faire un détour pour déposer Naruto chez lui ? »

Sasuke cligna des yeux. Puis il se tourna vers l'Uzumaki. Celui-ci le fixait d'un air indéchiffrable. En revanche, son visage se teinta d'incrédulité lorsqu'il accepta. Il le fut tout autant lorsqu'il fut escorté par Shizune et Sasuke jusqu'au portail du lycée, hissé sur le porte-bagages de son camarade. Et que celui-ci le conduisit en silence jusque chez lui.

Arrivé en bas de son immeuble, il descendit péniblement du vélo et n'osa pas vraiment regarder Sasuke. Le temps fila entre eux et il frissonna : le temps se rafraîchissait vraiment et il serait bientôt temps de revêtir l'uniforme d'hiver.

« Hé bien… merci, souffla-t-il. »

Les mots étaient sortis seuls de sa bouche et il crut bon d'ajouter, pour se rattraper :

« Je veux dire pour l'échelle. Tu n'as pas cherché à me faire tomber. »

Puis, constatant la stupidité de sa remarque, il termina :

« Je l'ai fait tout seul, finalement. »

Le ton se voulait humoristique et arracha un faible sourire à Sasuke.

« Hm. Tu auras besoin que je passe te chercher demain matin ? »

Naruto releva la tête à la proposition, trouvant bien étrange qu'un garçon qui avait voulu le battre à mort la semaine passée évoquât cette idée.

« Non, non, c'est bon. Demain, je serai remis. Je guéris toujours vite. »

Il se sentit rougir sous le regard perçant de Sasuke et fut comme soulagé lorsqu'il leva le pied pour le reposer sur la pédale.

« Ok. A demain, alors. »

Et il fut tout à fait libéré lorsqu'il disparut au coin de la rue.

* * *

La cheville toujours bandée, ce fut sur les gradins que Naruto assista au cours de sport du professeur Maito. Il le passa assis, les coudes sur les genoux, le menton dans les mains, à suivre du regard la silhouette de Sasuke.

Après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il avait passé son temps à réfléchir à la situation et à la relation étrange qu'il entretenait avec lui.

Il se souvenait encore de son arrivée, à la rentrée de septembre, dans sa classe. Comme tout le monde, il avait été surpris qu'un élève fût transféré en cours d'année. Sasuke était très vite devenu l'objet de l'attention générale. Et plus que son admission, c'était sa personne qui, comme tous les autres, l'avait attiré. La première chose qu'il s'était dite était qu'il était agréable à regarder ; et au-delà de cela, qu'il avait l'air très seul.

Petit, Naruto avait connu le rejet – les orphelins n'étaient pas toujours très bien vus et il était très bien placé pour le savoir. Isolé, il l'avait été durant des années. Et peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir vécu la solitude qui lui permettait de la reconnaître chez les autres. Et indéniablement, elle collait à la peau de Sasuke.

Cela l'avait rendu d'autant plus attirant. Naruto le trouvait semblable à lui. Il avait voulu aller lui parler. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et plus tard, la froideur avec laquelle il s'adressait aux autres et les envoyait balader, sa maîtrise exceptionnelle des différentes matières scolaires, sa puissance durant les cours de sport, l'incroyable effervescence qu'il avait créée au club de judo, l'intérêt marqué des filles pour sa personne, tout cela en avait fait, dans son esprit, un être supérieur à lui. Et il en avait inexorablement résulté une profonde jalousie.

Alors Naruto s'était contenté de le regarder de loin. Puis de ne plus y faire attention. En un mois, Sasuke était devenu un camarade de classe comme un autre.

Pui Sakura avait rompu avec lui pour tenter sa chance avec Sasuke. Et cela s'était transformé en :

« Sasuke m'a volé Sakura. »

Il l'avait haï, il l'avait envié, il avait voulu le blesser, l'humilier, lui ôter toute cette impérialité. Il avait cru y parvenir. Mais de nouveau, Sasuke l'avait déconcerté : il n'avait pas cédé, jusqu'à vendredi dernier où il avait cru un bref instant qu'il souhaitait le tuer. Et finalement, le voilà qui prenait soin de lui et lui proposait le plus infâmant :

_Tu auras besoin que je passe te chercher demain matin ?_

Sasuke devenait _gentil_.

Mais Sasuke ne devait pas être gentil. Il ne le devait surtout pas. Naruto avait besoin d'une raison pour le haïr ; puisque celle qu'il s'était donnée lui filait entre les doigts. Et son esprit s'était rabattu sur ces remarques qui lui avaient fait comprendre que l'Uchiha cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de grave.

_Au vu de ton dossier, il ne semble pas étrange que tu te battes avec tes camarades. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a causé ton exclusion._

_Tu t'es jeté sur lui en donnant l'impression de vouloir le tuer !_

_C'est ça que tu veux, Sasuke ? Répéter les mêmes erreurs ? Te faire renvoyer n'a pas été suffisant la dernière fois ?_

Son but était désormais clair : il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, ce que Sasuke avait fait, ce qui l'avait fait exclure de son ancien établissement.

Aussi attendit-il, à la fin du cours, que Shikamaru eût fini sa douche pour venir l'aborder.

« J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service, dit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami. »

Celui haussa un sourcil.

« Tu n'as pas des corvées à faire, toi ? »

Naruto soupira.

« M'en parle pas…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Naruto devint soudainement sérieux et arrêta sa marche pour se tenir face à son ami.

« Tu es toujours en contact avec Temari ?

-Toujours, répondit Shikamaru, méfiant. Pourquoi ?

-Elle fait toujours partie du conseil des élèves ?

-Oui mais je ne vois pas…

-Il faut qu'elle me dise ce que contient le dossier scolaire de Sasuke. »

Shikamaru fit les yeux ronds.

« Hein ? Mais pour quoi faire ? »

Naruto retint un rire nerveux et expliqua :

« Y'a un truc pas net avec ce type. Tu sais qu'il m'a aidé hier quand je me suis blessé ? »

Shikamaru hocha la tête. Naruto lui avait raconté les faits le matin même.

« Il m'a même proposé de passer me prendre pour m'emmener au lycée le matin.

-Et ? Qu'est-ce qui te dérange là-dedans ? »

Naruto parut choqué par sa réponse et s'emporta :

« Mais parce que c'est de Sasuke dont on parle ! Le gars qui a failli me battre à mort la semaine dernière ! »

Shikamaru eut un air las.

« T'en fais un peu trop, je pense, dit-il.

-Mais tu comprends pas, bordel ! Ce mec s'est fait renvoyer de son ancien bahut parce qu'il a fait un truc du même type ! Je le sais, j'ai entendu la Senju le dire. Et moi, je veux savoir exactement quoi. Ça t'intrigue pas, toi ? On a peut-être un psychopathe dans notre classe ! »

Shikamaru secoua la tête en soupirant et voulut reprendre sa marche. Mais Naruto l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule.

« Je passe presque tout mon temps avec lui, Shika. Je te jure qu'il cache un truc. Et je veux savoir quoi. »

Le jeune homme soupira. Puis il se tourna vers l'Uzumaki.

« Ok. Je lui demande ça lundi. »

* * *

Une semaine était presque passée depuis. Shikamaru était entré en contact avec Temari, une jolie blonde d'une autre classe de dernière année, et avait négocié avec elle. Elle lui devait un service et avait donc accepté de jeter un œil au dossier de Sasuke. Mais le conseil ne s'était pas réuni avant le mercredi et elle avait dû attendre la fin de la rencontre pour sortir le dossier de l'Uchiha et le lire. Le jeudi matin, dernier jour d'octobre, elle rejoignit durant une pause Naruto et Shikamaru qui, cigarettes à la main, s'étaient réfugiés sur le toit de l'école.

Elle grimaça et croisa les bras quand elle s'assit auprès d'eux, gênée d'être prise dans le vent froid de l'automne.

« Alors ? demanda Naruto, impatient – il avait été très difficile pour lui d'attendre si longtemps pour savoir et il n'avait cessé de harceler Shikamaru à ce sujet.

-J'ai vu son dossier. Et c'est assez troublant, je dois dire. »

Naruto hocha la tête, comme si cela avait toujours paru évident pour lui. Shikamaru se montra plus curieux.

« En quoi c'est troublant ? demanda-t-il. »

Temari prit le temps de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre et de souffler dessus pour les réchauffer avant de répondre :

« C'est troublant parce qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect au début. A part une note qui précisait qu'il fallait faire attention à lui…

-Par rapport à quoi ? relança Shikamaru.

-Hé bien Sasuke a perdu ses parents quand il était petit. J'ai fait quelques recherches et il y a eu beaucoup d'articles de journaux du pays du son à ce propos. Les Uchiha sont une famille très connue et respectée à Oto. Et l'accident de voiture qui a causé leur mort a fait la une partout.

-Alors il est orphelin.

-Exactement. Il a été jusqu'à récemment sous la tutelle d'un certain Obito Uchiha. J'ai découvert que c'était un grand-cousin. Mais depuis peu, il précise dans les formulaires d'inscription qu'il est sous la tutelle d'Itachi Uchiha, son grand-frère, qui vit et travaille à Oto.

-Alors ça veut dire qu'il vit seul ? intervint Naruto.

-Oui, c'est ça. Et dans un quartier chic de Konoha, en plus… Bref, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il a toujours été un élève exemplaire. Sérieusement, j'ai regardé ses relevés de notes depuis le jardin d'enfance : il a toujours été excellent partout et aucune remarque négative ne figure dans les bilans d'année des professeurs. Par contre, tout a changé du jour au lendemain juste avant son entrée en dernière année.

« Ses notes ont commencé à chuter. Et après ça, on a : absentéisme en cours, non remise de devoirs, dégradation de matériel scolaire, injures et coups envers les autres élèves, insolence et menaces pour les profs… Et c'est allé en empirant puisque vers mi-juillet, il a proprement massacré trois autres élèves en plein milieu de la cour de récré. Il était même précisé qu'il a fallu deux surveillants et un prof pour l'arrêter. Les trois élèves ont été hospitalisés juste après. Il n'y avait pas de détails sur ce qu'il leur a fait mais bon, c'est assez parlant.

« Après ça, il est passé en conseil de discipline et a été exclu du lycée. Son frère est venu l'inscrire ici et… »

Temari s'arrêta, troublée. Mais Naruto la pressa.

« Et ? »

Elle sembla hésiter à poursuivre.

« Hé bien… Seule Sakura avait eu vent de son dossier, puisqu'elle devait s'occuper de lui tout le mois de septembre. Elle devait s'attendre à s'occuper d'une vraie terreur et en fait, pas du tout. On peut même dire qu'aucun de nous n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il avait un dossier pareil. Enfin même moi, j'ai cru que c'était une mauvaise blague quand je l'ai lu ! Il a des notes remarquables, il est poli, calme, réfléchi, il a souvent aidé au conseil, les profs l'adorent… C'est à n'y rien comprendre. »

Naruto coula un regard vers Shikamaru ; sourcils froncés, il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Temari, quant à elle, paraissait attendre qu'on lui donnât une quelconque explication.

« Temari… tu étais là, vendredi dernier, quand on s'est disputé avec Sasuke.

-Oui, j'ai tout vu.

-De quoi il avait l'air ? »

Bouche bée car surprise par cette question, Temari se reprit pourtant et afficha un air très sérieux.

« Il avait l'air de vouloir te massacrer, toi aussi. »

Naruto eut alors un sourire inquiétant.

« Exactement. On a affaire à un mec totalement dingue qui tabasse des gens au point de les envoyer à l'hosto.

-Oui, enfin bon, tu l'avais un peu cherché, le coupa Shikamaru. Il y a sans doute une explication pour…

-Arrête, Shika ! On voit juste qu'il recommence ce qu'il a fait dans son ancien bahut ! »

Il planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'un léger vert de Temari. Et conclut :

« Il faut qu'on prévienne les autres. »

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin. Sasuke s'était permis, avant d'aller effectuer les dernières corvées dans sa salle de classe, de sortir prendre l'air dans la cour. Un curieux sentiment l'oppressait depuis le début de l'après-midi et il avait besoin de s'en défaire.

Tout avait commencé à son retour de la pause de midi. Lorsqu'il avait gagné sa place, Hinata avait paru plus affolée que d'habitude et le regard qu'elle avait posé sur lui n'avait jamais été autant emprunt de crainte. Il avait trouvé cela curieux puis s'était rappelé qu'elle était parfois étrange.

Mais par la suite, il avait senti le poids des yeux qui lui caressaient la nuque ; et il ne s'agissait nullement de ceux de Naruto. C'était en réalité ceux de presque tous les élèves de sa classe. Lorsqu'il se retournait vers l'un ou l'autre, des chuchotements lui parvenaient sans qu'il pût en comprendre le sens. Des mots étaient passés de main en main, discrètement. Et toujours, il s'était senti regardé, inspecté, ausculté, détaillé.

Jugé.

Une brise l'accueillit lorsqu'il repoussa les portes du hall d'entrée. Par petits groupes, les élèves quittaient le lycée, insouciants des feuilles mortes gémissant sous leurs pas, inconscients de l'air dégoûté de Monsieur Mitokado lorsqu'ils passaient près de lui, ignorant du froid qui mordait leurs joues et leurs nez et les colorait.

Sasuke s'était arrêté. Et il fut bousculé. Il accorda un regard noir à l'importun, un garçon de sa classe qui saisit aussitôt le bras de l'ami qui l'accompagnait. Et cette fois-ci, il l'entendit.

« Hé, tu sais quoi ? L'Uchiha… il paraît qu'il a lynché des élèves dans son ancien lycée et que c'est pour ça qu'il est venu chez nous. C'est Naruto qui me l'a dit. »

* * *

Avec fureur, Sasuke fit violemment coulisser la porte de sa salle. Naruto, en train de laver les fenêtres, se retourna vers lui dans un sursaut. Lorsqu'il reconnut Sasuke, il se calma aussitôt. Cependant, l'air renfrogné qu'il affichait lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il voulut parler. Mais son vis-à-vis le coupa avant qu'il eût pu le faire :

« C'est quoi, ces conneries que t'as balancées sur mon dos ? »

Naruto haussa un sourcil, feignant d'être étonné.

« Comment ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger qui mit à rude épreuve les nerfs de Sasuke. »

Celui s'avança sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte et repoussa les bureaux pour se rapprocher de lui.

« Je te parle de ce que t'as raconté sur mon ancien lycée et sur les soi-disant raisons de mon arrivée ici. »

Naruto finit d'essuyer une vitre, prenant plaisir à faire le plus de bruit possible en passant un chiffon contre celle-ci. Puis il se retourna vers Sasuke, posa ses ustensiles sur le premier bureau qui fut à sa portée et s'avança dans l'allée où s'était arrêté son ennemi.

« Oh ? Tu parles des trois types que tu as envoyés à l'hosto ? Et des trois adultes qu'il a fallu pour t'empêcher de les tuer ? Mince, moi qui pensais qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à le dire à tout le monde… »

Un sourire détestable vint se peindre sur ses lèvres. Et à ce moment précis, Sasuke se dit qu'il était réellement _méprisable_. Ses poings se serrèrent.

« Comment…

-Ton dossier scolaire, l'interrompit Naruto. Très intéressant, soit dit en passant. »

Sasuke fulminait. Il s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver face à l'autre. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs lorsqu'il lui dit :

« Tu ne sais _rien_ de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Naruto se rembrunit.

« T'as raison. Je sais juste que t'es quelqu'un de dangereux et que tu n'as rien à faire ici. »

Sasuke se décomposa face à lui, eut l'air perdu. Et ce fut une brèche suffisamment large pour que Naruto s'y engouffrât aussitôt.

« Je sais maintenant ce que t'es. T'es un mec qui aime détruire les autres. Un jour c'est en les ruant de coups, l'autre c'est en brisant un couple… »

La main blanche de son ennemi frappa violemment un des bureaux à côté d'eux et ce simple geste suffit à faire perdre à Naruto sa contenance.

« Putain mais combien de fois tu vas ramener cette histoire de merde sur le tapis ? »

Il reprit bien vite son assurance et sa colère pour réponde :

« C'est tout sauf une histoire de merde ! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle m'a plaqué !

-J'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'elle le fasse !

-Ah ! oui ! fais-moi rire ! Cherche pas à te déculpabiliser.

-Mais bordel ! s'écria Sasuke. Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que t'es le seul fautif dans tout ça ? Et que c'est pas ma faute si elle s'est intéressée à moi ?

-Tu sous-entends que je l'ai perdue tout seul ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas immédiatement, crispé, furieux. Mais il prit le temps de calmer sa voix pour assener :

« Exactement. Tu devais être merdique au pieu et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle t'a plaqué. »

Dans un cri de rage, Naruto se saisit du col de l'autre et éructa :

« Tu cherches vraiment la merde, Uchiha ! Sakura aurait jamais pu s'intéresser à un type comme toi à moins que tu l'aies draguée ! Elle connaissait ton dossier !

-Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre, merde ! Elle est pas mon type et j'ai rien fait pour que ça arrive !

-Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi elle t'intéresserait pas, hein ? »

Sasuke se libéra de son emprise et, dans son emportement, lui hurla au visage :

« Mais parce que c'est une fille, bordel ! »

La phrase résonna fortement dans la salle, ricocha contre les murs, traversa la chaude lueur du crépuscule. Face à Sasuke, le visage de Naruto, plein d'ombres, s'était figé dans la stupeur. Sa bouche entrouverte ne laissait plus passer un souffle qui s'était coupé et ses yeux bleus, trop bleus, brillaient intensément. Ses mains, suspendues dans l'air, ne bougeaient plus et avaient encore la forme des doigts agrippés au col de l'Uchiha.

Celui-ci soufflait fortement, épuisé comme s'il avait longtemps couru. Et surtout, il sentait son cœur cogner violemment dans son corps : à ses tempes, à ses lèvres, au bout de ses doigts. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

Naruto, toujours, le fixait, estomaqué. Et lui sentit une terrible vague de froid l'envelopper, une sensation de vertige imprégner son corps. Il baissa la tête. Ses sombres mèches s'éparpillèrent sur son visage, se collèrent à ses tempes brillantes de sueur.

« Tu… »

La voix étouffée, éraillée de Naruto le fit tressaillir.

« Tu es… _gay_ ? »

Et il fut prononcé. Ce terrible mot. Claquant comme une condamnation. Si souvent plein de dégoût, de peur et de mépris. Balancé au visage comme une marque impie. Une tare. Une démarcation. Une déviance. Tant de choses qui plus que l'effrayer l'épouvantaient véritablement.

Mais il y avait autre chose. Il y avait tous les coups que lui avait donnés Naruto au cours du mois d'octobre. Il y avait toutes les injures, toutes les attaques, tous les mauvais tours, toute l'humiliation qu'il lui avait infligés. Il y avait cette volonté de vengeance, cette volonté de blesser. Il y avait toute cette antipathie qui venait tout juste de trouver où s'abreuver désormais.

_Je suis perdu_, songea-t-il.

Et comme la résignation le gagnait et l'exhortait au calme, il rejeta la peur pour un autre sentiment : le dédain. Parce qu'il était hors de question que face à quelqu'un d'aussi _méprisable_ il perdît sa fierté.

Aussi serra-t-il les dents, aussi son visage se durcit-il. Avec lenteur, il releva les yeux vers Naruto. Les planta avec férocité dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Et d'un ton qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi amer, il dit :

« Bravo, Naruto. Tu as enfin ce que tu voulais depuis le début : tu as de quoi détruire ma vie. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Naruto resta un long temps immobile, interdit, muet. Puis il cligna des yeux, les tourna vers la sortie. Et quand il prit conscience de ce qui lui avait été dit, il s'élança vers elle, fit coulisser le battant et s'avança dans le couloir en hurlant :

« Sasuke ! »

Mais il était trop tard. Sasuke était parti.

* * *

**D**ésespérine

Fanfiction publiée sur _fanfiction_ et _fanfic-fr_. Si vous trouvez cette histoire sur une autre plate-forme, merci de m'en informer par message privé ou par mail – mon adresse électronique est disponible sur mon profil.


	2. Deuxième phase - Novembre

**Description :** UA, three-shots, school-fic, Sasunaru. Sakura décide de rompre avec Naruto pour tenter sa chance avec un nouvel élève : Sasuke Uchiha. Abattu, Naruto finit par rejeter sa tristesse pour se contenter de la colère, bien plus facile à supporter. Celle-ci prend naturellement pour objet Sasuke et se transforme rapidement en une véritable obsession.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de cette fanfiction.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! La première chose que j'ai à vous dire est que je suis sincèrement désolée du retard qui a été pris dans la publication. Disons qu'_Au sommet de la montagne_ a retenu mon attention et que ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire, je ne saurais dire pourquoi. J'avais dans l'idée que je pourrais profiter de la semaine de la rentrée pour me ménager du temps – ce qui n'avait pas été tellement possible durant les vacances puisque j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de travailler. Et quelle rentrée ! Je n'ai jamais connu une semaine aussi ignoble. A croire que tout se concentre en un point quand il ne le faut surtout pas.

Ce retard est donc avant tout un souci d'organisation de ma part : j'aurais dû prendre en compte que de tels imprévus étaient possibles. Mais je préfère voir le côté positif de la chose et me dire que c'était sans doute nécessaire pour que je ne me fasse plus avoir par la suite. Et que le troisième chapitre sorte bien à la date prévue !

Après cela, je tiens à tous vous remercier de l'accueil chaleureux que vous avez fait à cette histoire sur les différents sites de publication. Merci à vous de la compréhension que vous avez su témoigner lorsque j'ai annoncé le retard de la publication. Merci de vos compliments, de vos encouragements, de vos retours. Ça me touche beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre saura vous plaire tout autant – surtout quand Naruto y devient un peu plus amical. Mais je ne dis rien de plus et vous laisse à votre lecture.

Amicalement,

Désespérine

* * *

**QU'EST-CE QU'IL A DE SI EXTRAORDINAIRE, CE TYPE ?**

**Deuxième phase – Novembre**

* * *

_Deux mois plus tôt_

Naruto courait à en perdre haleine. Il était rentré seulement la veille au soir de son mois de vacances – passé avec son tuteur, Jiraya, au pays des ombres – et il avait eu grande difficulté à se lever ce matin-là.

Et pourtant, s'il y avait bien un jour important où il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard, c'était la rentrée de septembre : c'était toujours l'occasion de raconter aux autres élèves ce qu'on avait fait durant un mois, de leur demander en retour ce qu'eux-mêmes avaient connu, de remettre ses devoirs de vacances – qu'il avait terminés dans la voiture en rentrant chez lui à force de les remettre à plus tard. C'était l'occasion de retrouver Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, de reprendre ses marques au lycée, d'embrasser à nouveau Sakura, sa petite-amie. De faire bonne impression au premier professeur qu'ils avaient ce matin-là : Kakashi Hatake.

Mais tout cela partit en fumée ; la sonnerie retentit au moment où il tournait dans le couloir où se trouvait sa salle de classe. Il se jeta sur l'entrée, pria pour qu'une fois de plus le professeur fût en retard. Il saisit la poignée et s'y retint pour s'empêcher de tomber. Puis il prit le temps de calmer sa respiration et, d'un air décidé, fit bruyamment coulisser la porte.

« Désolé, professeur, je… »

Il leva les yeux. Et se figea sur place.

Tous ses camarades étaient là et le délégué venait, semblait-il, de se lever pour leur demander de saluer. Le professeur Hatake était debout derrière son bureau, les mains posées à plat sur ses notes, prêt à prendre la parole. Et sur l'estrade, à côté de lui, un jeune garçon se tenait coi.

Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu et il se demanda comment il avait pu le manquer car la première idée qui lui vint fut qu'il était tout simplement _magnifique_.

Il était grand, peut-être à peine plus que lui, fin et l'uniforme du lycée de Konoha lui seyait parfaitement : qu'il s'agît du pantalon bleu marine qui épousait la forme de ses jambes, de la veste de même teinte qui laissait deviner ses épaules larges, du col de la chemise blanche qui, légèrement entrouvert, donnait presque vue sur la naissance de ses clavicules ou de la cravate lâche qui disparaissait sous la jaquette. Il avait un sac noir en bandoulière qui reposait sur sa hanche, maintenu en place par des doigts blancs. Il respirait la prestance dans sa simple tenue : une main dans la poche, presque nonchalant, et pourtant droit.

Mais son visage, surtout, finit d'attirer son attention : peau pâle, lèvres minces, nez droit, des cheveux noirs mi-longs désordonnés qui retombaient sur son front, ses tempes et qui, rebelles, formaient de nombreux épis à l'arrière de sa tête. Et ses yeux noirs, posés sur lui, le happèrent tout à fait.

Il fut surpris de n'y trouver pourtant que du vide.

Le professeur Hatake se racla la gorge et le rappela à l'ordre :

« Monsieur Uzumaki, c'était juste ! Mais puisqu'il s'agit de la rentrée, dépêchez-vous de regagner votre place. »

Naruto cligna des yeux. Puis il s'agita.

« Heu… oui, merci. »

Ses joues le chauffèrent et, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à l'étrange garçon, il rejoignit son allée, salua de la tête ses trois amis, assis dans le fond, et prit place derrière Hinata Hyuuga.

Le délégué, enfin, put parler, demanda à la classe de saluer. Quand tout le monde fut rassis, le professeur se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

« Jeunes gens, dit-il, je vous présente Sasuke Uchiha. Il vient d'Oto et sera, à partir d'aujourd'hui, dans votre classe. »

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Kiba pour souffler :

« Ils font des transferts en milieu d'année, maintenant ? »

Son ami lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Et quand Naruto revint au garçon – à Sasuke, c'était ça ? -, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pour quelle raison il était transféré si tard. Et puis il le regardait, plus il ne pouvait se retenir de se le dire : il avait l'air si _seul_. Et c'était bien suffisant pour que Naruto eût envie d'aller le voir.

« Sasuke, reprit Kakashi, veux-tu te présenter aux autres, s'il-te-plaît ? »

L'interpellé acquiesça à peine puis, tout aussi nonchalant, dit d'une voix grave :

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, j'ai dix-huit ans, je viens d'Oto et j'intègre cette semaine le club de judo. »

Il les toisa d'un regard toujours aussi désespérément morne. Quelques filles gloussèrent. Naruto le remarqua aussitôt et ne put s'empêcher de se renfrogner, jaloux.

_C'est bon, ça va. Il a rien d'extraordinaire, ce type_, songea-t-il.

C'était certes de la mauvaise foi puisque lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'intéresser à cet étrange nouvel élève. Mais sa présentation des plus brèves en laissa surpris plus d'un. Et sans un autre mot, après que le professeur l'en eut autorisé, il prit place au bureau qui avait toujours été laissé vide devant Hinata, à deux rangs de Naruto – le pupitre, de façon tout à fait inexplicable, grinçait et personne n'avait plus envie d'attirer une quelconque attention à cause de cela. Mais lorsque Sasuke s'y assit, aucun son ne se produisit et tout le monde dut bien en conclure que le concierge avait enfin décidé de le réparer.

Quitter des yeux Sasuke, Naruto n'en fut pas capable tout au long de la journée. Il l'observa de loin, avec toujours cette terrible envie d'aller lui parler. Mais il ne fut pas le seul à vouloir tenter sa chance et, jusqu'au soir et par la suite, nombreuses furent les personnes qui tentèrent de l'aborder. Et qu'implacablement, Sasuke envoya promener.

Bientôt, la jalousie de le voir si populaire, la peur d'être lui-même rejeté le retinrent d'aller le voir. Il préféra se dire qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Et au cours du mois, il se força à l'oublier. Sasuke n'était plus personne et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

* * *

Novembre était bien commencé. Ce lundi-là, nous étions le 4. Le temps avait encore fraîchi, la pluie tombait sans discontinuer depuis jeudi soir et Konoha était comme prise d'une terrible mélancolie. Naruto, maussade depuis sa dernière entrevue avec Sasuke, poussa mollement les grilles du portail du lycée. Il avait un peu de retard, bien qu'il fût très en avance sur ses camarades, mais il n'en avait cure. A quoi bon y aller puisque Sasuke ne serait pas là ?

Le vendredi, il avait espéré que Sasuke revînt pour pouvoir lui parler. Que lui dire, il l'ignorait. Mais il était certain d'une chose : ils avaient besoin, ensemble, de démêler toute cette histoire. Or Sasuke n'était pas venu de la journée. Les professeurs en avaient paru surpris et une terrible phrase avait fait écho dans l'esprit de Naruto :

_Et après ça, on a : absentéisme en cours, non remise de devoirs, dégradation de matériel scolaire, injures et coups envers les autres élèves, insolence et menaces pour les profs…_

Etait-ce à cause de lui que Sasuke n'était pas venu ? Il l'avait clairement accusé de vouloir faire de sa vie un enfer et lui avait assuré qu'il en avait désormais les moyens. Mais Naruto n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi.

Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'était que ce qu'il avait appris changeait considérablement la donne : Sasuke n'aimait pas les filles et il n'avait donc pas pu séduire Sakura puisqu'il n'en tirait aucun profit. Bien sûr, le temps passant, il aurait dû se rendre compte de la stupidité de son raisonnement ; et pourtant, cela avait été confortable de rejeter la faute sur Sasuke, de lui inventer un crime. Car cela l'empêchait d'en vouloir plutôt à Sakura, de s'en vouloir à lui, de chercher au sein de leur couple la raison de sa déchéance.

Il avait passé le week-end entier enfermé chez lui à tout remettre en question. Il avait fait du mois d'octobre de Sasuke un carnage – et pourquoi ? pour le punir d'avoir fait voler en éclats son couple. Mais d'intention de cela, il n'y avait plus. L'équation n'était plus bonne ; le résultat, nul. Et il savait à présent que tout cela n'avait servi à rien à part à le rendre détestable à Sasuke.

La moindre des choses, dorénavant, c'était de présenter ses excuses. Mais comment faire si Sasuke n'était pas là ?

Son expression fut plus terne encore à cette pensée et ce fut avec une lenteur pleine d'amertume qu'il ôta ses chaussures trempées pour mettre celles d'intérieur, qu'il remonta les escaliers, tourna dans son couloir. Mais lorsqu'il fut à proximité de sa salle de classe, il avisa la porte ouverte, les quelques bruits qui venaient de l'intérieur. Son cœur s'emballa aussitôt et, fébrile, il s'y précipita.

Le prénom de « Sasuke » sur les lèvres, il entra en trombe. Et son regard ne sut pas immédiatement où se poser. Ce fut alors qu'il vit Homura Mitokado debout sur le bureau des professeurs, en train de changer la lampe qui se trouvait hissée au-dessus du tableau. Il se tourna vers lui.

« Ah, c'est toi, se contenta-t-il de dire en guise de salut. »

Puis il reprit sa tâche sans plus de cérémonie.

Naruto, quant à lui, sentit la déception s'abattre sur lui et se mordit la lèvre.

_La moindre des choses, dorénavant, c'était de présenter ses excuses. Mais comment faire si Sasuke n'était pas là ?_

Il fut difficile de se mouvoir, de rejoindre son bureau pour y poser son sac – il le laissa plutôt tomber, tant il se sentait abattu. Puis il leva la tête vers le bureau de l'Uchiha. Et de nouveau, l'excitation se répandit dans ses veines.

Le sac noir en bandoulière était là. Et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Il se tourna vers Monsieur Mitokado.

« Sasuke est là ? »

Le vieux concierge maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible, finit de fixer l'ampoule, descendit du bureau.

« Hein ? De quoi ? Bien sûr qu'il est là ! Des abrutis, ces gosses, décidément… »

Naruto n'avait pas écouté la suite et il se dégagea bien vite de son bureau pour gagner l'allée qui séparait sa colonne de celle d'à côté.

« C'est bon, je l'ai trouvé. »

Naruto sursauta, se tourna vers l'entrée. Ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur ceux, noirs, tout aussi surpris que les siens. Sasuke était là, dans l'embrasure, et tendait un large tournevis, sans doute tombé de sa caisse, à Monsieur Mitokado qui s'en empara avant de reprendre ses affaires. Il les regarda à peine quand il leur dit :

« Et pas de bêtises, vous deux, hein ! »

Puis il poussa Sasuke pour passer et s'en fut dans les couloirs en marmonnant continuellement de viles remarques sur les adolescents.

Dans la salle, les deux jeunes continuaient de se fixer. Et Naruto ne remarqua qu'alors la large entaille qui serpentait de son front à sa tempe près de son arcade gauche et l'hématome qu'il y avait à sa pommette droite.

Sasuke fut le premier à détourner la tête, après que son visage se fut froissé de froideur. Il regagna sa place pour ouvrir son sac et en sortir ses cahiers. Naruto le regarda faire, presque intimidé de le voir finalement si proche de lui. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, baissa la tête pour fixer ses chaussures et, de temps à autre, jeter tout de même quelques coups d'œil à son camarade de classe. Puis il fut secoué d'un petit rire nerveux, se gratta la tête.

« T'es finalement revenu, finit-il par dire. »

Sasuke, surpris, arrêta tout mouvement. Puis haussa les épaules et posa son sac à côté de sa chaise.

« Apparemment, répondit-il d'un ton claquant. »

Naruto en frissonna, conscient que cela ne serait pas aussi simple, après ce qu'il s'était passé, de gagner la confiance de Sasuke. Mais il fallait essayer et son visage prit un air déterminé.

« C'est à cause de moi que tu n'es pas venu vendredi ? »

Sasuke eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as de quoi m'attaquer que je vais m'enterrer quelque part. »

Ses yeux noirs se dardèrent sur lui, décidés. Et l'estafilade ne lui parut que plus vilaine encore. De quoi était-ce l'œuvre ? D'un couteau ?

« C'est à cause de ça alors ? demanda-t-il doucement en désignant la blessure. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague tandis qu'il portait une main à la plaie.

« On peut dire ça, répondit-il après un temps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Sasuke leva des yeux méfiants vers lui mais, avisant le visage sincèrement interrogateur de Naruto, il abdiqua et consentit à satisfaire sa curiosité.

« Une bande d'abrutis que j'ai croisée et sur laquelle j'ai passé mes nerfs. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« Quand tu as quitté le lycée ? »

Sasuke eut un sourire amer.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est la pluie qui tombait ce soir-là qui m'a empêché de venir. J'ai bêtement attrapé la crève, expliqua-t-il sur un ton sarcastique. »

Naruto, désarmé face à tant de froideur, ne sut comment se rapprocher de lui. Et s'il était rassuré par le fait de ne pas être ce qui avait poussé Sasuke à l'absentéisme, il était tout aussi inquiet de savoir qu'il pouvait, par colère, se lancer dans de telles intrigues et récolter une pareille cicatrice.

« Mais… ta blessure, elle n'est pas grave ? »

Sasuke haussa simplement les épaules et continua d'installer ses affaires, allant jusqu'à soulever le haut de son bureau pour y poser ses cahiers et les trier. Puis Naruto le vit quitter son bureau pour monter sur l'estrade et s'assurer, distraitement, que tout était en place, qu'il restait de la craie et des éponges. Il frissonna.

« Ecoute… J'ai bien réfléchi à tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce week-end et je reconnais que j'ai eu tort. »

Sasuke s'arrêta mais resta dos à lui. Naruto prit une profonde inspiration puis poursuivit :

« J'étais complètement pris par ma rupture, j'avais mal, j'étais pas clair et c'était tellement plus facile de dire que tu étais coupable de tout ça, que c'était ta faute, que je pouvais te détester plutôt que d'en vouloir à Sakura ou de m'en vouloir à moi et je… j'ai fait n'importe quoi. »

Il laissa passer un temps avant de reprendre :

« J'aurais pu me rendre compte que tout ça n'avait pas de sens et que je m'entêtais pour rien mais… y'avait pas moyen, je pouvais juste pas. Et puis tu m'as balancé ça et j'ai compris que j'avais fait de la merde et je… »

Une nouvelle inspiration et il termina :

« Je suis désolé pour tout ça. »

Il leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers la silhouette de Sasuke. Et comme celui-ci ne répondait pas ni ne bougeait, il fit un pas en avant et commença à s'agiter tout en disant :

« Sincèrement, Sasuke ! Maintenant que je sais que tu… heu… ne t'intéresses pas aux filles, je sais que voilà, t'as pas pu chercher à séduire Sakura et… bon, on va mettre ça de côté. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai plus aucune raison de t'en vouloir ou de chercher à te faire chier alors bon… Enfin, voilà, je veux juste que tu saches que je le dirai à personne. Tu sais, pour ton secret. En fait, je sais même pas pourquoi t'as peur à ce point que les autres le sachent. »

Sasuke se retourna alors brusquement vers lui et, après l'avoir toisé, quitta l'estrade pour le rejoindre dans l'allée et se planter devant lui.

« T'en n'as pas la moindre idée, t'es sûr ? demanda-t-il. »

Naruto fit les yeux ronds et répondit en secouant la tête :

« Ben… pas vraiment, non. »

Les lèvres de Sasuke se tordirent en un rictus colérique.

« Tu crois que c'est facile, peut-être ? D'arriver comme ça et de balancer à tout le monde : « Hé, salut ! J'aime les mecs ! On boit un verre, ce soir ? » Sois logique, Naruto. Tu crois que tes amis réagiraient comment s'ils le savaient ? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de savoir où voulait en venir Sasuke. Selon lui, ils seraient sûrement très surpris mais par la suite, il ne saurait dire ce qu'ils penseraient. Rien de tout cela n'était encore arrivé dans son entourage.

« Ben… commença-t-il.

-Moi, je vais te le dire, le coupa Sasuke. Ils seraient dégoûtés. Tout simplement. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'être gay, c'est être déviant. On s'imagine que ça se transmet comme une grippe, que si on t'approche, tu le deviens aussi, que tu vas soudainement t'intéresser à tous les gars qui vont passer, que tu va vouloir leur faire le cul, qu'ils vont perdre toute virilité s'ils en viennent à coucher avec toi. »

Naruto était bouche bée face à Sasuke. Sasuke et ses poings crispés. Sasuke et ses épaules tendues. Sasuke et son ton froid. Sasuke et ses yeux. Sasuke et la douleur qui s'y reflétait. Sasuke et sa solitude. Encore et toujours.

Et comme il laissait son regard balayer son visage, il se reprit. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent, sa respiration se calma et face à la peine mêlée de rage de son camarade de classe, il choisit de se montrer décidé et répondit :

« Moi, je m'en fiche, que tu sois gay. »

Sasuke n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre à ce retour des choses. Aussi eut-il un imperceptible mouvement de recul et perdit-il de sa superbe.

« Je ne te fais pas peur ? »

Naruto se permit un petit rire.

« Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi je devrais ? »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

« Parce que je pourrais m'intéresser à toi et vouloir te faire virer ta cuti, tiens ! »

La remarque tenait plus de la plaisanterie – même si le ton et l'intention n'y étaient pas. Aussi Naruto croisa-t-il les bras, amusé, et dit-il :

« Comme si j'étais ton genre ! Si c'était le cas, laisse-moi te dire que ta technique de drague est à revoir. »

Soufflé, Sasuke ne réagit pas immédiatement. Puis le soulagement le gagna et il eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« C'est pas faux, répondit-il. »

C'était comme s'ils étaient quittes. Naruto lui avait présenté ses excuses. Naruto avait enfin compris l'imbécilité de son raisonnement. Naruto n'avait plus de raison de lui nuire. Tout allait pour le mieux.

« Bon… Je… vais aller chercher une craie pour le tableau, conclut-il en se détournant de l'autre. »

Mais celui-ci lui attrapa le bras.

« Attends ! »

Curieux, Sasuke se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

Naruto, les yeux étincelants de résolution, un air très sérieux sur le visage, lui dit :

« Maintenant qu'on est plus ennemis, il faut que je me rattrape. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

« Que tu te rattrapes ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Je vais devenir ton ami ! »

Ahuri, Sasuke se tourna pleinement vers lui.

« Pardon ? demanda-t-il, peu certain d'avoir bien entendu. »

Mais Naruto n'avait l'air ni de plaisanter ni d'hésiter.

« Au fond, expliqua-t-il, on a rien à reprocher à l'autre, pas vrai ? Ça veut dire qu'on aurait pu bien s'entendre, toi et moi. Hé ben c'est l'occasion de le prouver ! J'ai été un vrai salaud alors laisse-moi devenir un super pote pour toi. Je te ferai visiter Konoha, je te présenterai aux autres… On va avoir une tonne de choses à faire !

-Mais… tu es sûr que…

-Je l'ai jamais autant été ! Et puis je te l'ai dit, non ? Je ne reviens jamais sur mes mots ! »

Sasuke fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce fût face à l'enthousiasme débordant dont faisait preuve Naruto. Et ni son joyeux babillage ni son exubérance quand il fit ses corvées ni l'arrivée des autres élèves ne sut lui ôter son effarement. Et comme la sonnerie retentissait et le tirait de ses pensées, il songea qu'il ne savait quel était le pire entre l'animosité que Naruto lui avait témoignée jusque-là et sa brusque envie de devenir son ami.

* * *

La première semaine de novembre s'écoula sans trop de problèmes. Naruto était devenu affable : il le saluait le matin, faisait la conversation de manière dynamique et sincère, lui proposait son aide dès qu'il le pouvait, souriait à tout bout de champ, lui disait « à plus tard » dès qu'ils venaient à être séparés, se montrait toujours de bonne humeur et lui souhaitait de bien rentrer le soir.

Son subit changement de comportement avait beau trouver son explication dans la soudaine révélation de sa sexualité, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer méfiant. Il connaissait mal ce Naruto – ou plutôt ne l'avait jamais connu personnellement. Il savait bien sûr que l'Uzumaki était habituellement ainsi ; le mois de septembre le lui avait prouvé. Il avait été particulièrement marqué par cet élève un peu cancre arrivé en retard un jour de rentrée, justement quand il était sur le point d'être présenté à sa classe.

On ne pouvait pas ignorer un garçon comme lui : aussi pétillant de vie, aussi bruyant et maladroit et qui dégageait une chaleur humaine telle qu'il attirait tout le monde à lui. Sasuke aurait presque pu s'y laisser prendre. Mais comme il ne faisait pas attention à lui, il fit de même.

Alors oui, il savait que Naruto était facilement aussi amical, qu'il était même peut-être sincère avec lui. Mais il n'oubliait pas non plus qu'il l'avait vu sous son mauvais jour et que ce côté-ci de sa personnalité était susceptible de ne pas s'être totalement dissipé à son égard.

Sasuke ne rendit pas son amitié à Naruto. Et la froideur qui ne le quittait pas avait dû faire comprendre au jeune homme que s'il souhaitait réellement se rapprocher de lui, il avait tout intérêt à le faire progressivement.

Sa confiance ne se gagnait plus si facilement.

* * *

Le dernier jour de la semaine, après le cours de sport du professeur Maito – que Naruto passa, encore une fois, dans les gradins -, Monsieur Mitokado leur demanda de rester dans le gymnase pour ranger celui-ci.

« Pour le tournoi du week-end, avait-il marmonné entre ses dents, si bas que Naruto ne l'entendit pas. »

Sasuke se contenta de hocher la tête. Ils firent donc le tour du bâtiment pour le nettoyer et s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Ils finirent par le hall puis allèrent vider au dehors les seaux d'eau qui avaient servi pour passer la serpillère. En tordant celles-ci pour les essorer, Naruto sentit son ventre crier famine.

« Bordel, ce que je peux avoir faim ! T'as pas faim, toi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sasuke. »

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Pas particulièrement, répondit-il. »

Naruto secoua une dernière fois sa serpillère avant de reprendre son seau et de suivre Sasuke dans le gymnase pour aller les remettre à leur place.

« T'as bien d'la chance, maugréa-t-il. Je rêve de ramen ! »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, peu intéressé.

« C'est le meilleur plat qui existe au monde ! Tu aimes bien les ramen ? »

Sasuke soupira en rangeant le matériel et attendit en croisant les bras que Naruto fît de même.

« Pas particulièrement, répéta-t-il. »

Mais la réaction que Naruto eut à cette annonce le fit sursauter ; son visage surgit brusquement devant lui et il se mit presque à hurler :

« Tu n'aimes pas les ramen ? Mais comment c'est possible ! »

Par réflexe, Sasuke le repoussa d'une main sur la figure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? C'est pas ce que je préfère.

-Mais enfin, Sasuke ! On ne peut pas ne pas aimer les ramen ! Ou alors c'est que t'as jamais goûté ceux d'Ichiraku… »

Devant le manque d'intérêt de son camarade de classe, Naruto pâlit.

« Me dis pas que tu connais pas Ichiraku. »

Sasuke, une fois de plus, haussa les épaules et se détourna, désinvolte, pour récupérer ses affaires et sortir, Naruto sur les talons qui mettait à la va-vite sa veste d'hiver, frappée du blason du lycée.

« C'est pas vrai ! Bon, je sais que t'es nouveau à Konoha… mais quand même ! Si t'as jamais été manger à Ichiraku, il faut remédier à ça, et tout de suite ! Ils font les meilleurs ramen de Konoha. Non ! du pays du feu, même. Et même du monde entier. »

Il s'agitait tout en parlant et tournait presque autour d'un Sasuke qui, les mains dans les poches, l'écoutait à peine parler.

« Ah.

-Sérieux ! Tu fais un truc ce soir ? »

Sasuke secoua la tête et gagna le garage à vélos pour récupérer son VTT noir. Naruto ne le lâcha pas du regard, l'air le plus sérieux du monde sur le visage. Puis, après un petit silence, il bloqua la sortie du garage en écartant les bras et déclara :

« Y' pas. Je t'emmène manger ramen ce soir. »

Sasuke leva un regard curieux vers lui.

« Mais bien sûr. »

Il le repoussa pour sortir sa bicyclette et commença à avancer vers le portail, la faisant rouler à ses côtés. Narto lui emboîta le pas et se permit, une fois qu'ils furent sortis du lycée, de grimper sur son porte-bagage. Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir, pressé que l'Uzumaki descendît de son vélo pour qu'il pût rentrer chez lui.

« Allez ! C'est moi qui paye ! »

Sasuke plissa les yeux, menaçant. Mais Naruto ne répondit que pas un grand sourire.

« Grimpe. C'est la deuxième à droite. »

* * *

L'échoppe de ramen se détachait à peine des autres boutiques dans la petite rue où Sasuke avait garé son vélo. La pénombre de novembre planait déjà dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Le stand n'était qu'une petite pièce dont la devanture en bois portait, peint en rouge, le fier nom d' « Ichiraku ». Quelques petits panneaux de tissus blancs en pendaient. Avec habitude, Naruto les dégagea pour entrer. Il y avait quelques tables contre les murs mais il se dirigea aussitôt vers le comptoir du fond derrière lequel un homme et une jeune femme s'affairaient. Lorsqu'il le suivit, Sasuke fut aussitôt enveloppé par une grande chaleur. De nombreuses odeurs se mélangeaient et il ôta sa veste d'hiver avant de rejoindre son camarade de classe qui avait déjà pris place sur une des chaises hautes. Il posa au pied de celle sur laquelle il s'assit lui-même son sac en bandoulière, incertain de ce qu'il faisait ici. Il fixa un temps le rabat qu'il y avait devant lui et qui, de toute évidence, servait de table à qui s'asseyait là. Une ombre s'y projetant le fit relever la tête. Et il découvrit le visage avenant de celui qui devait être le patron de l'échoppe.

« Bonjour, jeune homme ! Alors vous êtes un ami de Naruto ? Je ne vous avais jamais vu ici. »

Naruto rit à cette remarque et expliqua au chef :

« C'est Sasuke. Il est tout nouveau au lycée, il est arrivé en septembre.

-Oh ! s'exclama l'homme. Pas évident d'être transféré comme ça en cours d'année, hein ? Bienvenue dans mon humble restaurant, alors ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour vous ? »

Sasuke eut à peine le temps de saisir la carte qu'il lui tendait que déjà Naruto lançait un bras autour de ses épaules et se mettait à commenter les formules proposées en les pointant tour à tour du doigt. Il ne sembla pas se rendre compte que son voisin s'était subitement figé à son geste. Il commanda même pour lui et lui ôta la carte des mains pour la rendre au chef puis entama une conversation dont Sasuke ne comprit rien avant d'être secoué par l'épaule.

« Hé, tu m'écoutes ? demanda Naruto. »

Sasuke leva un regard noir vers lui.

Naruto était incompréhensible. Il l'avait d'abord traité en ennemi, repoussé jusque dans ses retranchements les plus extrêmes et maintenant qu'il voulait avoir bonne conscience suite à sa révélation malencontreuse, voilà qu'ils devaient s'entendre comme de bons amis, oublier tout ce qui avait pu se passer ? Et quel était ce bras placé derrière sa nuque ? Quelle était cette soudaine proximité ? Quel avait été cet accroc dans sa respiration ? Et cette gêne ?

Il aurait aimé adresser toutes ces questions au principal intéressé et lui dire qu'il lui semblait un peu trop facile de se comporter ainsi. Mais Sasuke n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec l'expression de ses sentiments – il avait même appris qu'il valait parfois mieux se taire. Et pensait que ce regard suffirait. Mais loin de désarmer Naruto, il fit rire celui-ci.

« Quoi ? Tu cherches à avoir l'air méchant ? Allez, arrête de faire la tête, tu vas pas regretter le détour ! Teuchi est le meilleur des chefs.

-Et moi la meilleure des serveuses ! »

Surpris, Sasuke se tourna vers la jeune fille qui venait de déposer deux bols fumants devant eux. Naruto lui adressa un sourire resplendissant qui le troubla par sa sincérité.

« Bien vrai, Ayame ! Ce serait triste ici sans toi.

-Dis tout de suite que je ne joue pas un peu dans le succès de mon échoppe, morveux ! fit aussitôt Teuchi, d'un air faussement vexé.

-Jamais, Teuchi, je vous aime trop pour dire ça. Et puis c'est bien vous qui m'avez invité ici la première fois. »

L'homme hocha la tête.

« Bien vrai. En même temps, tu avais l'air de les vouloir tellement, mes ramen !

-Bah, répondit Naruto en se grattant la tête. Jiraya m'avait appris à les aimer. »

Puis il posa les mains sur le comptoir, de part et d'autre de son bol, et se pencha pour ajouter de façon taquine :

« Mais vous savez quoi… ce sont les vôtres les meilleurs. »

Teuchi éclata d'un grand rire et ébouriffa les cheveux blonds du lycéen.

« Flatteur, va. Mange, plutôt que dire des bêtises.

-Hé ! s'offusqua Naruto. Ce n'est que la vérité. »

Le vieux chef lui adressa un sourire affectueux et le couva d'un regard protecteur – comme s'il avait fait face à son fils. Et cette simple idée finit de déstabiliser Sasuke.

Il avait assisté à toute la scène comme de loin. Et avait découvert un aspect plus que curieux de Naruto : celui d'un jeune homme à l'aise, aimant et aimé. La simplicité avec laquelle il échangeait avec ces deux personnes, avec laquelle il leur témoignait son affection, avec laquelle on la lui rendait ; tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'amertume qu'il lui avait témoignée tout au long du mois d'octobre.

Curieux, dérangé dans son jugement premier et qu'il aurait voulu définitif de Naruto – à savoir un imbécile détestable, _méprisable_ -, il vit à peine son camarade de classe se saisir de deux baguettes, lui souhaiter bon appétit et se jeter goulument sur son plat. Les yeux dans le vague, Sasuke s'immobilisa un moment avant qu'Ayame ne l'encourageât :

« Vous ne mangez pas ? lui demanda-t-elle, les joues roses et un petit sourire gêné sur les lèvres. »

Sasuke cligna d'abord des yeux puis acquiesça avant d'imiter son voisin et, après un « bon appétit » murmuré du bout des lèvres, d'entamer son repas.

Sans conteste, il s'agissait des meilleurs ramen qu'il eût mangés. Et son étonnement dut paraître suffisamment pour que Naruto, qui l'auscultait du regard depuis qu'il avait pris sa première bouchée, lui fît un grand sourire et lui dît en agitant ses baguettes :

« Ils sont bons, hein ? Je te l'avais dit, que c'étaient les meilleurs ! »

De mauvaise foi, Sasuke reprit un air impassible et l'ignora, terminant son repas dans le silence le plus complet. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, conscient qu'il ne pouvait espérer un échange aussi amical qu'il l'aurait souhaité trop rapidement. Il se contenta de reprendre une bouchée puis de lever les yeux vers Ayame qui, une main devant la bouche et l'autre tenant son plateau contre elle, dévorait le brun des yeux. Surpris, il se tourna vers celui-ci. Quelques murmures derrière lui le firent se retourner vers une autre table où quelques collégiennes adressaient de fréquentes œillades au jeune homme en rougissant avant de s'esclaffer entre elles et d'échanger des commentaires plus que flatteurs à son égard.

Ce fut avec moins d'affabilité qu'il adressa un coup de coude à Sasuke, tirant celui-ci de son mutisme, pour lui indiquer les collégiennes du menton.

« T'as une touche, on dirait… »

Sasuke jeta un œil aux collégiennes qui, aussitôt, rirent de concert, souriantes au possible. Il se contenta de s'en désintéresser en haussant les épaules.

« Comment tu fais, sérieux ? s'énerva Naruto. En plus, tu t'intéresses même pas aux… aïe ! »

Sasuke l'interrompit d'un coup de pied dans le tibia. Naruto grinça des dents et lui marmonna quelques insultes.

« Non mais c'est vrai, quoi… »

Ayame quitta bientôt le comptoir pour prendre les commandes de nouveaux arrivants. Tout en essuyant un verre, Teuchi vint leur faire la conversation, particulièrement curieux vis-à-vis de l'Uchiha.

« Alors, Sasuke, est-ce que Konoha te plaît ? C'est une ville plutôt jolie, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oui, c'est vrai… répondit le jeune homme.

-Tu as dû voir la place centrale et son superbe dallage. Il paraît que c'est la plus belle place du pays du feu.

-J'ai entendu dire, oui. Et oui, elle n'est pas mal.

-Et est-ce que tu as déjà été visiter le mont des Hokage ? Les visages gravés là sont ceux des fondateurs de la ville.

-Oui, j'ai vu le mont. Mais il y a longtemps, quand je vivais ici, à vrai dire.

-C'est vrai ? s'étonna Teuchi. Et quand as-tu… »

Ils s'arrêtèrent quand Naruto, auprès d'eux, s'étouffa avec ses nouilles à l'annonce et se mit à tousser prodigieusement. Ayame, accourue au comptoir, lui tapota gentiment le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il reprît sa respiration.

« Ça va, Naruto ? s'enquit-elle, inquiète.

-Ouais, ouais, pas de souci… Mais, continua-t-il à l'adresse de Sasuke, comment ça, tu as vécu à Konoha ? Sérieux ? »

Sasuke haussa de nouveau les épaules en tournant ses baguettes dans le reste de son bouillon.

-Quand j'étais petit. Avant de déménager à Oto. »

Un petit silence tomba sur le groupe et l'air rêveur de l'Uchiha obligea Teuchi et Ayame à retourner à leurs occupations. Naruto, quant à lui, sentit le changement d'atmosphère, détourna presque les yeux de gêne et continua, d'une voix douce :

« T'es parti à quel âge ? »

Sasuke joua encore un temps avec ses baguettes avant de répondre :

« A six ans.

-Ah oui ? C'est à cet âge-là que je suis arrivé ici. On aurait pu se croiser, tiens ! »

Sasuke lui adressa à peine un coup d'œil.

« D'où est-ce que tu viens ? demanda-t-il, tant pour faire la conversation que par curiosité.

-Du pays des tourbillons. Mon orphelinat était à Uzushio. »

Sasuke fut secoué d'un léger soubresaut et en perdit ses baguettes. Il fixa alors son bol, l'air perdu. Naruto l'observait du coin de l'œil et soupira.

« Ouais, on est tous les deux orphelins, en fait. C'est bien, ça nous fait un point commun, dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

Mais tout ce qu'il récolta fut le visage interloqué de Sasuke. Et une colère ténue dans sa voix lorsqu'il voulut demander :

« Comment est-ce que tu…

-Ton dossier scolaire, l'interrompit Naruto d'une voix douce pour l'apaiser. Mais j'ai pas eu la chance de connaître mes parents, ils sont morts quand j'étais tout petit. Jiraya – mon tuteur – m'a récupéré à Uzushio et on y est resté un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de revenir à Konoha. Parce que c'est là que mon père a grandi, que lui aussi a toujours vécu et… ben voilà, on est rentré. Et j'suis plus jamais reparti. »

Il se tourna vers son voisin. Et nulle tristesse ne se lisait sur son visage. Plutôt une légère tranquillité et un calme qui coupèrent de nouveau la respiration à Sasuke. Et le sourire qu'il avait, plus lumineux que jamais, était un appel véritable à l'amitié. La tentation d'y céder s'opposa à sa rancœur à partir de ce moment précis.

Gêné, Sasuke reprit ses baguettes pour terminer son repas. Naruto recommença à lui faire la conversation et il s'y intéressa à peine. Ils recommandèrent et comme promis, le blond paya leurs consommations.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du petit restaurant, la nuit était tombée, noire et piquetée d'étoiles. Ils se quittèrent sur un nouveau sourire de Naruto et un regard moins agressif de Sasuke.

* * *

La semaine suivante débuta bien mal pour Sasuke. Le tournoi inter-lycées de judo qui avait eu lieu à Konoha tout le week-end et qui avait réuni les clubs de tous les lycées du pays du feu l'avait épuisé plus que de raison et un long coup de téléphone d'Itachi le dimanche soir – un des maintenant rares échanges qu'ils pouvaient avoir, son grand-frère avait désormais bien trop de travail à faire au sein de l'entreprise familiale – ne l'avait pas aidé à se coucher tôt.

La fatigue avait eu raison de lui et il s'était réveillé bien plus tard qu'il n'en avait l'habitude le lundi matin. Il avait à peine été en avance sur les cours et l'idée de ne pas effectuer ses corvées comme il le devait ne lui avait pas du tout plu : pour un peu que monsieur Mitokado eût été dans les parages et en eût informé la directrice de l'établissement, il aurait été bon pour le conseil de discipline.

Il avait bondi sur son vélo et roulé plus vite que jamais pour atteindre le lycée, grimpé quatre à quatre les marches d'escaliers et fait brusquement coulisser la porte de sa salle de classe pour découvrir que tout avait déjà été fait, que Naruto avait un grand sourire aux lèvres en le voyant arriver – comme s'il était normal qu'il n'eût pas été là le matin pour l'aider – et que déjà bon nombre d'élèves étaient assis. Abasourdi, il était longtemps resté sur le seuil d'entrée et Naruto avait même semblé vouloir venir lui parler. Mais la sonnerie avait finalement retenti et l'avait sorti de sa torpeur.

Il avait gagné sa place sans un mot, passant devant Naruto en faisant mine de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'il souhaitait l'aborder, et s'était muré dans son silence.

Avec tout cela, il n'avait absolument pas eu le temps de se préparer son habituel bento. Il avait été obligé de se rabattre sur la cafétéria, heureux de trouver suffisamment de monnaie au fond de son portefeuille pour se payer un repas.

Et le voilà qui ruminait sa fatigue et les inhabituels problèmes qui en avaient découlé. Il était plein de sentiments contradictoires : parler à Itachi lui avait fait tant du bien que du mal ; il adorait son frère et était heureux d'avoir de ses nouvelles et de se sentir toujours aussi protégé par lui – quand bien même son inquiétude eût connu un accroissement certain depuis son renvoi du lycée d'Oto ; mais cela lui rappelait tout autant qu'ils étaient bien loin l'un de l'autre, plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Pourtant, Sasuke était conscient que son éloignement d'Oto, qu'ils avaient décidé ensemble, était la meilleure des solutions. Peut-être n'était-il, cependant, pas fait pour la solitude comme il l'avait cru suite aux derniers événements qui avaient conduit à son déménagement.

Et puis il y avait ses conditions de vie ici. Lorsqu'Itachi lui avait demandé si tout allait bien et s'il pouvait lui expliquer les quelques échos qu'il avait reçus de la proviseure, Sasuke lui avait immédiatement assuré qu'il ne comptait pas reproduire ses derniers actes, que tout allait bien, que son _secret_ était bien à l'abri.

« Et est-ce que tu t'es refait des amis là-bas ? »

Une très bonne question. Il avait hésité à répondre. Certes, il avait été ce qu'on pouvait appeler proche de Sakura au cours de son premier mois, il connaissait assez bien les membres du conseil des élèves qu'il lui arrivait de côtoyer au cours d'une pause, il parlait parfois à certains garçons de sa classe – il s'entendait notamment plutôt bien avec Shino et Tenten qui lui servaient fréquemment de coéquipiers lors des cours de sport. Mais des _amis_, en avait-il ? Avait-il réellement un Suigetsu, un Juugo et une Karin comme il en avait eu à Oto ? Des amis qui le connaissaient bien, que lui-même savait comprendre, présents pour lui et prêts à l'aider s'il le fallait ?

Il lui semblait que non. Et pourtant, l'image de Naruto Uzumaki lui était venue et il s'était dit que si les conditions avaient été autres, ils auraient peut-être pu s'approcher – même s'il était plein de défauts susceptibles de l'irriter. Et ne lui avait-il pas dit que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait ? Leur sortie du vendredi soir avait presque été faite entre amis.

Il savait que cela rassurerait son frère. Aussi avait-il répondu :

« Oui, j'en ai un… justement celui avec qui j'ai eu de petits soucis. On en a parlé et ça s'est arrangé.

-Ah, c'est bien, avait répondu Itachi. »

Et il était certain qu'il s'était retenu de lui demander :

« Tu lui as dit ? »

_Malgré moi_, pensa-t-il, soudain amer.

Il fronça les sourcils sans s'en rendre compte, étranger à tout et simplement perdu dans les images qui lui revenaient parfois à l'esprit.

Le bruit d'un plateau posé brutalement sur sa table le fit sursauter. Face à lui, Naruto Uzumaki, manifestement courroucé, prit place et planta rageusement ses baguettes dans son assiette. Sasuke resta un temps interdit puis il reprit son air farouche et demanda, méfiant :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

Naruto haussa les épaules, grimaçant devant la purée verte qui lui avait été distribuée.

« J'avais pas envie de te laisser seul pour manger. Tu traînes toujours seul à midi, c'est déprimant. 'faut que t'arrêtes ça. »

Désarçonné par cette réponse, il ne sut s'il devait s'en moquer ou s'énerver après Naruto. Il finit par se renfoncer dans sa chaise en soupirant.

« Et on peut savoir ce que tu as fait de ta petite bande ? »

Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit brusquement.

« Choji et Shikamaru sont allés voir Ino pour je-sais-plus-trop-quoi, une histoire de fête familiale, je crois. Ouais, parce que leurs pères sont amis, un truc comme ça, donc ils se voient souvent. Et Kiba fait la tronche depuis ce matin. Un truc à propos de son chien. Oui parce qu'Akamaru, c'est toute sa vie, tu vois, alors forcément, quand il y a un truc qui lui arrive, tu n'existes plus ! Je sais même pas où il est, il m'a complètement planté à la sortie des cours. Pff, franchement. »

Sasuke laissa un temps passer puis soupira de nouveau en fermant les yeux.

« En gros, je te sers de bouche-trou. »

Naruto releva subitement ses grands yeux bleus vers lui.

« Mais non, pas du tout ! Je comptais vraiment manger avec toi. Je te l'ai dit, c'est pas bon que tu restes tout le temps tout seul… Sérieux, comment tu fais pour survivre ?

-Je fais avec, répondit Sasuke d'un ton cinglant plein d'ironie.

-Ouais ben on va y mettre un terme parce que j'en ai marre de te voir comme ça. »

Les doigts de Sasuke se resserrèrent sur ses baguettes.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? »

Il amorça un geste pour se relever mais Naruto porta sa main sur son poignet et l'intima du regard à se rasseoir.

« Hé… j'essayais juste d'être sympa. »

Devant l'air concerné qu'il affichait, Sasuke se sentit flancher, soupira une nouvelle fois et abdiqua.

« J'ai dit ça parce que… ben quand j'étais petit, à Uzushio, tu sais, j'avais pas franchement d'amis – les orphelins, c'était pas super bien vu dans le coin et ma mère avait pas non plus super bonne réputation, il paraît, donc ça n'aidait pas. Mais je l'ai super mal vécu alors j'ai tendance à m'imaginer que c'est le cas pour tout le monde. Peut-être que t'aimes bien être tout seul, hein, je veux dire, on a tous nos préférences. Mais bon… je me suis dit que tu serais quand même mieux si je te tenais un peu compagnie. »

Tout cela avait été dit sur un ton que Naruto n'adoptait que depuis vendredi dernier. Un ton sincère, insouciant, presque ingénu. Et cela le mettait mal à l'aise : parce que depuis la subite _rédemption_ de celui qui lui avait témoigné tant d'inimitié, Sasuke était incapable de savoir comment il devait réagir. Son camarade avait toujours de quoi le faire douter et bousculer l'image qu'il s'était faite de lui.

Aussi dévisagea-t-il longtemps Naruto alors que celui-ci attaquait son repas. Et dans cette façon quasiment grossière de manger, ces mèches blondes éparpillées autour de son visage, ces gesticulations, il ne vit rien de dangereux. Et il se sentit malgré lui touché par cette remarque. Imperceptiblement, il se détendit. Et une ombre de sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

Inévitablement, Naruto débuta une conversation, la bouche pleine. Sasuke en profita pour se moquer de lui. La vive réaction de son camarade qui s'insurgea tout à fait de la remarque et se mit aussitôt à répondre – mais loin de la méchanceté qu'ils avaient pu utiliser le mois dernier – finit de l'amuser. Ils échangèrent ainsi quelques taquineries. Et il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela agréable.

Il répondit alors à son vis-à-vis : d'abord par onomatopées. Puis une véritable discussion s'amorça. Et l'idée de se rapprocher de l'abruti qu'il avait face à lui devint moins dérangeante.

* * *

« Uzumaki ! »

Mardi midi. Assis sur son bureau, Naruto dégustait son bento avec Choji lorsque Kiba surgit brutalement dans la salle de classe, Shikamaru sur les talons. Dès qu'il les eut repérés, il se précipita vers eux et se planta devant le blond qui, baguettes entre les lèvres, le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il, la bouche encore pleine. »

Kiba grimaça à peine puis se mit presque à hurler :

« C'est quoi, le coup foireux que tu nous as fait hier ?

-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Je parle du lapin que tu m'as mis à midi !

-Quoi ? s'égosilla Naruto. Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! C'est toi qui es parti sans rien dire et qui m'as planté !

-Hein ? Mais non ! J'étais avec Hinata pour lui expliquer un truc en cours de bio… Bref ! C'est pas la question ! T'aurais pu m'attendre, quand même.

-Non mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Comment je pouvais savoir, moi, que tu reviendrais ? Et je te signale que je t'ai quand même attendu au moins un quart d'heure !

-Ouais ben excuse-moi d'avoir voulu bien faire les choses avec Hinata !

-Rah, pitié, c'est bon, calme-toi. »

Naruto descendit de son bureau, reposa son bento et voulut partir mais il fut retenu par Kiba.

« Une minute, j'ai pas fini. »

Naruto soupira et se retourna en croisant les bras. Il s'appuya contre son bureau et attendit que son ami eût fini de déverser sa bile.

« Quoi encore ? ajouta-t-il en soupirant d'exaspération. »

Le visage de Kiba s'empourpra de colère.

« Putain, c'est vraiment tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ?

-Je sais pas, moi. Peut-être que tu préfères aller fraterniser avec l'ennemi, tiens ! »

Pris au dépourvu, Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux et ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Comment…

-Tout le monde au lycée est au courant ! Tu penses, voir un Uchiha et un Uzumaki manger tranquillement ensemble alors qu'il y a une semaine et quelques à peine, il a tenté de te tuer, c'est pas franchement courant !

-Il a pas essayé de…

-Mais on s'en fout, putain ! s'écria Kiba. La vraie question ici, c'est : qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Depuis quand l'Uchiha est ton pote ? Ok, t'avais l'air un peu plus cool avec lui mais là… T'as oublié qu'il t'a chouré ta copine ou quoi ? »

Naruto pinça les lèvres.

« Il ne m'a pas « chouré » ma copine, comme tu dis, Kiba.

-Et depuis quand ? T'as passé un mois entier à lui faire des sales coups à cause de ça !

-Oui ben je m'étais trompé ! s'emporta à son tour Naruto. »

Kiba fut si surpris qu'il recula d'un pas.

« Tu… quoi ?

-Je me suis trompé, répéta Naruto en insistant sur chaque mot. On a parlé avec Sasuke, jeudi soir, et…

-Et toute l'histoire sur son ancien lycée ?

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, dit Naruto d'un ton plus incertain – car il n'avait toujours pas abordé ce sujet avec Sasuke et n'osait pas le faire ; il semblait presque tabou. »

Définitivement choqué, Kiba tira sa chaise et s'assit dessus. Choji, timidement, demanda :

« Vous êtes devenus amis ? C'est pour ça que vous avez mangé ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto hocha la tête. Shikamaru, quant à lui, s'était adossé au bureau de l'Akimichi et le fixait d'un regard bien trop perçant.

« C'est un sacré retournement de situation, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit pour te faire changer d'avis à ce point ? »

Naruto se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ce… rien. Pourquoi ? »

Les yeux de Shikamaru se plissèrent.

« Il y a deux semaines encore, tu le détestais. Et maintenant, vous êtes « amis » ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu gros ?

-On est pas vraiment amis, rétorqua Naruto. Enfin… on le devient peut-être, c'est juste que là, on est… je sais pas, en bons termes ? »

Son ton devenait de plus en plus hésitant et Shikamaru ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas. »

La remarque tomba comme sur une chape de plomb sur le groupe. Naruto en eut la respiration coupée. Il ne savait comment se sortir de cette situation sans trahir le secret de Sasuke. Car là était la clé de sa remise en question. Il baissa la tête.

« Je peux pas en parler. »

L'air trahi de Kiba lui fit mal au cœur. Shikamaru et Choji se montrèrent plus compréhensifs. Le Nara finit par soupirer et déclara :

« Très bien. Si tu ne veux rien nous dire, ok. Et si tu accordes ta confiance à Sasuke, on fera de même.

-Quoi ? »

Kiba avait bondi de sa chaise.

« Mais c'est hors de question ! T'étais pas là quand il s'est jeté sur Naruto mais moi, je deviendrai pas ami avec un mec qui a failli tuer un de mes potes !

-Kiba, tenta Naruto, il n'a pas essayé de…

-La ferme ! Sérieux, c'est quoi ce trip que tu nous fais ? Tu peux pas avoir changé d'avis comme ça à cause d'une simple discussion. Il te fait quoi ? Du chantage ?

-Mais non ! T'es franchement débile quand tu le veux.

-Pardon ?

-Sasuke n'a pas l'air d'être le type qui ferait ce genre de choses, dit Choji pour calmer le jeu entre les deux amis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ? Son dossier scolaire est clair, non ?

-Mais il y avait quand même une bonne raison à ce qu'il s'énerve : il avait eu Naruto sur le dos pendant un mois.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde retourne sa veste pour ce type, bon sang ? »

Kiba, définitivement sur les nerfs, les dévisagea tour à tour. Bien sûr que Choji sauterait sur l'occasion : il détestait la violence et était un parfait pacifiste. Bien sûr que Shikamaru suivrait le train : il avait toujours été un peu réticent aux actions de Naruto et si le dossier scolaire de l'Uchiha l'avait interpellé, il se doutait bien que si leur ami avait décidé de faire entrer dans son cercle leur camarade de classe, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison ; il suivait aveuglement, c'était tout. Mais lui avait besoin d'une bonne raison pour accepter Sasuke ; après tout, c'était bien lui qui avait relevé Naruto quand il avait été brutalement attaqué en plein milieu de la cour. Cette scène l'avait profondément marqué et il s'irritait de voir que cela ne semblait pas être compris du groupe.

« Vous êtes tous… rah ! »

Il sortit rageusement de la salle, bousculant même deux camarades de classe au passage. Naruto soupira. Rien ne s'arrangeait avec lui. Mais la main réconfortante que posa Choji sur son bras et le visage avenant de Shikamaru lui remirent du baume au cœur.

« Dites, les gars, ça vous dirait pas que Sasuke mange avec nous demain midi ? »

* * *

Et ainsi fut fait. Le lendemain à midi, Naruto appela Sasuke à le rejoindre au fond de la classe où ses amis avaient déjà constitué un cercle avec leurs chaises pour manger. Kiba s'était également rallié à eux, bien qu'il fût d'une humeur toujours aussi massacrante. Choji invita immédiatement le nouvel arrivant à s'asseoir à côté de lui et commenta aussitôt le contenu de son bento.

« Oh ! Tu aimes les onigiri ? J'adore ça, moi aussi ! Mon père en fait de très bons.

-Ah oui ? demanda Sasuke plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

-Oui, il tient un restaurant près de la place centrale.

-C'est « le clan Akimichi », compléta Naruto. Tu le connais peut-être.

-Bien sûr, c'est un des restaurants qu'on préfère avec mon frère. C'est le premier où j'ai mangé à mon déménagement. La carte est excellente. »

Choji en rougit de plaisir. Des trois amis de Naruto, ce fut le premier conquis. Il ne put s'empêcher de poursuivre la discussion sur ce que proposait le restaurant, demandant à Sasuke quelles étaient ses préférences et comparant ses goûts au sien.

Heureux, Naruto souriait à tout va. Seuls le regard qu'il trouvait trop analytique de Shikamaru posé sur Sasuke et l'air peu affable de Kiba égratignaient sa bonne humeur. Il se retint même de grogner lorsque le premier attira l'attention de l'Uchiha pour lui demander de but en blanc :

« Si tu nous parlais un peu de toi ? »

Sasuke s'interrompit dans la longue diatribe qu'il tenait à propos de l'assaisonnement correct d'une salade de tomates auprès de Choji et tourna ses yeux d'encre vers Shikamaru.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, au juste ? »

Le visage de son vis-à-vis resta impassible et il précisa simplement :

« Ta présentation ne nous a pas appris grand-chose de toi. D'où tu venais, ce que tu aimes faire dans la vie, ta famille… les raisons pour lesquelles tu es venu ici. »

Un terrible silence se forma autour d'eux et Naruto déglutit à peine, conscient du regard lourd de sens que Sasuke venait de poser sur lui – qui signifiait qu'il se souvenait qu'il avait dévoilé les informations les plus confidentielles de son dossier scolaire à l'ensemble de leur classe. Mais il finit par répondre :

« Je suis né à Konoha où j'ai vécu jusqu'à six ans. »

La même surprise dont avait été pris Naruto marqua les visages des trois autres lycéens.

« Après ça, ma famille a déménagé à Oto. J'ai perdu mes parents deux ans plus tard, j'ai été sous la garde de mon oncle avant de passer sous celle de mon grand-frère quand il a eu l'âge. J'étais avant au lycée d'Oto où tout s'est bien passé jusqu'à ma dernière année. A partir de ce moment-là, les choses se sont un peu compliquées et comme vous le savez, j'ai à un moment craqué. Mais disons que c'était une seule fois après plusieurs mois pendant lesquels on m'a cherché des noises. Après ça, j'ai été renvoyé et je suis revenu m'installer à Konoha pour changer d'air et m'inscrire dans ce lycée. Mes principales activités sont le sport, surtout le judo, la lecture et la cuisine. A part ça, je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel. »

Le petit groupe garda le silence après ce monologue de présentation. Puis Kiba se reprit et demanda :

« Ça veut dire… que tu n'as pas frappé ces gars par plaisir ? »

Sasuke releva vers lui un visage figé dans une expression des plus sérieuses.

« Ce n'est pas franchement mon passe-temps favori. En réalité, c'est la seule fois que j'ai perdu mes moyens et que j'ai répondu à leurs attaques.

-Alors… poursuivit Kiba, mal à l'aise. Ils ont été renvoyés, eux aussi ? »

Sasuke s'autorisa un ricanement désabusé.

« Bien sûr que non. Disons que dans ma situation, politiquement parlant, c'était plus intéressant de me faire porter à moi seul le chapeau. J'imagine qu'ils ont bien récupéré et coulent des jours heureux à Oto. »

Nul regret ne perçait dans ses traits mais l'ironie était mordante et Shikamaru fut à ce moment convaincu que Sasuke pouvait réellement devenir un des leurs. Seul Kiba restait à convaincre. Celui-ci se racla la gorge et, gêné par cette conversation, dériva sur un autre sujet.

« Et sinon, à part la lecture, qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes moments libres ? »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

« C'est-à-dire ?

-Ben je sais pas, moi. Tu aimes aller au cinéma ? Regarder des matches de foot ? Jouer aux jeux vidéo ?

-Ça m'arrive.

-De ?

-Jouer aux jeux vidéo.

-De quel type ?

-Hé bien… »

Il posa une main sur son menton, se donnant l'air de réfléchir.

« Jusqu'à présent, j'avais une préférence pour _Ninja Storm_. L'histoire est vraiment intéressante et le graphisme est génial. »

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'Inuzuka.

« Sérieux ? Tu aimes _Ninja Storm_ ? »

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

« J'adore ce jeu, moi aussi ! »

Naruto se permit un léger rire et ajouta à l'attention de Sasuke :

« Kiba est un très grand fan de _Ninja Storm_. Surtout du troisième opus.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant, c'est le plus mauvais de tous.

-Quoi ? s'écria Kiba en s'étranglant à moitié. Tu peux pas dire ça !

-Bien sûr que si. L'animation était géniale mais les étapes n'avaient aucune cohérence entre elles et le scénario était vraiment tiré par les cheveux. »

Bouche bée, Kiba le scrutait comme s'il venait de lui annoncer la nouvelle la plus choquante au monde. Puis il se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« J'y crois pas… T'as testé le dernier sorti, au moins ?

-Le 4 ? Non, j'ai été assez déçu par le 3 pour m'éviter de dépenser mon argent pour rien.

-Quoi ? »

Kiba se redressa, animé par une grande passion.

« Il faut que tu l'essaies ! Il est ab-so-lu-ment gé-ni-al ! Il est disponible à l'arcade de jeux de la place centrale. On ira le tester un de ces quatre, si tu veux. Même ce soir, si ça te dit !

-Moi, je ne préfèrerais pas, intervint Naruto. Ma dispense est finie, je reprends le club de base-ball aujourd'hui et on prépare la rencontre avec le lycée de Kumo pour la fin du mois.

-Ah, ça y est, tu ne passeras plus les cours de sport dans les gradins ? se réjouit Choji.

-Exactement !

-En parlant de rencontres, intervint Shikamaru, comment s'est passé le tournoi de judo de ce week-end, Sasuke ? »

Interloqué, Naruto se tourna vers l'interpellé qui, petit sourire aux lèvres, répondit :

« Très bien. On a gagné, bien sûr.

-Hein ? T'avais un tournoi ce week-end ?

-Pourquoi on a préparé le gymnase vendredi soir à ton avis, abruti ?

-Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit, enfoiré !

-Tss. Comme si je voulais que tu viennes.

-Je serais venu.

-Justement.

-Hé ! »

Et ils commencèrent ainsi à se chamailler doucement sous l'air bienveillant de Choji et de Shikamaru et celui surpris de Kiba qui se rendait compte du naturel avec lequel ces deux-là agissaient désormais. Et ce fut de cette manière-ci que Sasuke conquit le dernier ami de Naruto.

* * *

Naruto n'était pas retourné dans le bureau de Tsunade Senju depuis qu'elle l'avait menacé de le traîner en conseil de discipline. Mais il s'y fit de nouveau conduire par un surveillant le jeudi, juste avant le cours d'histoire que dispensait le professeur Asuma Sarutobi. Il n'avait pas fière allure, le nez en sang et sa veste d'hiver de travers. Le garçon qui l'accompagnait avait l'œil déjà bien tuméfié – un coup bien placé de Naruto – et la lèvre du bas fendue. Il ne connaissait pas son nom. Mais il savait à présent qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas le sentir.

C'était arrivé alors qu'il regagnait sa salle de classe après un rapide tour dans la cour pour aller dire bonjour à Ino. Il marchait gaiement dans les couloirs lorsqu'il avait été bousculé. Bien sûr, il n'avait pu s'empêcher une remarque acide à l'encontre de l'importun qui l'avait violemment repoussé de l'épaule quand il était passé. Son vis-à-vis avait été tout aussi mordant dans sa réponse et le sang de Naruto n'avait fait qu'un tour. Ils en étaient venus aux mains et avaient rapidement été séparés par un surveillant.

Et il se retrouvait maintenant dans l'exacte situation où il avait été début octobre avec Sasuke : forcé de s'asseoir face au bureau de sa proviseure, les yeux détournés avec défiance et une moue boudeuse accrochée aux lèvres. Madame Senju, face à lui, les mains éternellement croisées devant son visage, les coudes posés sur un dossier, le regardait presque avec amusement.

« Hé bien, pour une fois que ce n'est pas avec Sasuke que tu viens me voir… Comment va-t-il, d'ailleurs ? Vous vous ignorez suffisamment pour ne plus avoir à vous battre ? »

Irrité par cette pique, Naruto tourna la tête vers elle et répondit effrontément :

« Pas du tout ! On est même amis, maintenant ! »

Surprise, elle haussa un sourcil. Naruto le remarqua aussitôt et ajouta sur le ton de l'ironie :

« Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ? »

Tsunade se permit un sourire et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

« Comme si j'allais te croire. Je pense surtout que le conseil de discipline retient suffisamment vos ardeurs pour que vous osiez recommencer.

-Mais non ! s'insurgea Naruto. C'est la vérité ! On s'entend bien, maintenant.

-Tss. Donne-m-en la preuve et je songerai peut-être à réduire le temps de votre punition. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Pour de vrai ? »

Les lèvres savamment maquillées de la proviseure se tordirent en un méchant rictus.

« Prends ça comme une marque d'encouragement. »

* * *

« Monsieur Uzumaki, évidemment. »

Le professeur Sarutobi l'observa refermer la porte et rejoindre, presque penaud, sa place. A cause de Tsunade et de son sermon quant à son dernier affront, il avait bien cinq minutes de retard en cours d'histoire et désormais, l'enseignant le fixait presque méchamment. Il se jura de se venger de la directrice.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'elle avait plus tôt laissé entendre : si elle obtenait la preuve d'une réelle coopération et d'une entente cordiale entre Sasuke et lui, elle réduirait considérablement la durée de leur punition. C'était l'occasion de se débarrasser d'un fardeau qui, il fallait le reconnaître, pesait de plus en plus sur leurs épaules. C'était un volume certain pris sur leur temps libre : ils veillaient plus tard pour terminer leurs devoirs, se levaient tous les jours plus tôt que les autres et monsieur Mitokado, dernièrement, ne manquait pas une occasion pour les réquisitionner et leur faire effectuer les tâches les plus ingrates.

Discrètement, Naruto jeta un œil à la chevelure si sombre de Sasuke. Et se mordit la lèvre.

L'heure de cours passa lentement sans qu'une seule idée lui vînt à l'esprit. Seule la pensée quelque peu farfelue de convier la proviseure à la sortie à l'arcade qu'ils avaient prévue pour vendredi soir s'était présentée à lui mais il l'avait bien vite rejetée.

L'occasion parfaite se présenta à lui lorsque le professeur Sarutobi leur annonça qu'il leur faudrait se répartir par binômes pour préparer des exposés sur l'histoire du pays du feu qu'ils présenteraient à partir de la dernière semaine du mois de novembre. Le choix du sujet était laissé libre, devait simplement correspondre au thème donné et nul propos ne pouvait être traité par plus d'un groupe. Il laissa à leur disposition des fiches qu'il épingla au mur.

« Je repasserai les prendre à la fin de la journée. Alors pensez bien à vous inscrire ! »

L'heure suivante était réservée à l'habituel cours de chimie du professeur Orochimaru au laboratoire. Naruto resta à son bureau, les poings serrés, à réfléchir intensément. Puis il se leva brusquement pour rejoindre le petit attroupement qui s'était déjà formé devant les fiches tandis que les autres élèves étaient déjà en route pour aller chercher leur blouse aux casiers et rejoindre la salle de chimie.

Naruto joua des coudes pour atteindre les fiches, emprunta un stylo à une fille à côté de lui qui venait tout juste d'écrire son prénom et qui protesta vainement à ce geste. Rapidement, il écrivit deux noms puis rendit l'objet à sa propriétaire et se retira de la foule pour aller reprendre son sac. Sasuke était encore à son bureau, finissant de réunir ses affaires. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, il posa la main sur son épaule et lui annonça :

« Je nous ai mis ensemble pour l'exposé d'histoire. »

Sasuke s'arrêta dans son rangement tandis que Naruto se dépêchait de récupérer son sac.

« Quoi ? Une minute, Uzumaki ! »

* * *

« Sérieusement… Déjà, tu te mets avec moi pour le cours de Sarutobi sans me demander mon avis, et maintenant, tu me colles en chimie ? T'as bien vu ce que ç'a donné la dernière fois, non ?

-Mais je te l'ai déjà dit ! rétorqua Naruto. C'est Senju. Elle veut nous voir travailler ensemble ? Hé ben elle va être servie ! Et puis ce sera un bon moyen de montrer à Orochimaru qu'on peut faire du bon boulot ensemble.

-Bien sûr… surtout quand je m'occupe de tout et que tu me regardes faire ! assena Sasuke en jetant un regard noir à son camarade affalé sur la paillasse tandis qu'il faisait tous les dosages de leur préparation.

-C'est toi qui veux pas que j'y touche. »

Sasuke grommela quelques insultes mais ne répondit pas et poursuivit sa manipulation.

« Mais imagine : plus de corvées fin novembre ! Un mois de décembre libre ! Surtout qu'avec tout ce qu'on a fait, le délégué est pas prêt de nous mettre sur la roue des corvées avant un moment. Ce serait cool, non ?

-Si tu le dis, répondit évasivement Sasuke en faisant tournoyer le tube à essais devant lui.

-Hé, Sasuke, on le fait sur quoi, l'exposé ?

-J'imagine que c'est à moi de trouver un sujet…

-J'suis pas franchement doué pour ça. »

Sasuke reposa le tube et se tourna vers lui.

« Et je fais tout tout seul, c'est ça ? Compte pas sur moi, Uzumaki. Soit on bosse tous les deux, soit tu peux abandonner cette idée de partenariat à la con. »

L'humeur noire, l'Uchiha entreprit de remplir la fiche que leur avait distribuée leur professeur pour y reporter ses observations. Naruto soupira d'exaspération.

« C'est bon, je mettrai la main à la pâte. De toute façon, 'faut qu'elle voie qu'on a vraiment bossé ensemble.

-Hm.

-Non, sérieusement ! Je te promets que je travaillerai dur. »

Sasuke lui coula un regard peu convaincu. Puis un fin sourire – presque sournois – étira le coin de sa bouche.

« Prouve-le. Trouve-moi le sujet. »

* * *

Le vendredi soir, comme ils se l'étaient promis, Naruto et Sasuke, une fois leurs corvées terminées, rejoignirent Choji, Shikamaru et Kiba à l'arcade de jeux sur la place centrale. A peine étaient-ils arrivés que ce dernier empoigna l'Uchiha et le traîna à l'intérieur pour tester le dernier opus de _Ninja Storm_. Naruto n'avait pas même eu le temps de le saluer et il se contenta de suivre ses deux autres amis, encore un peu choqué de la vive excitation de l'Inuzuka.

Kiba et Sasuke passèrent la soirée à jouer ensemble et Naruto les regarda de loin, se désintéressant, le temps passant, des machines de jeux et rejoignant Shikamaru qui patientait dans un coin. Le Nara le vit arriver avec morosité et lorsqu'il l'interrogea sur la raison, il fut incapable de répondre.

Etait-ce réellement parce qu'il avait espéré passer du temps avec Sasuke et qu'il ne le pouvait finalement pas ? Impossible. Il était absurde qu'il éprouvât de la jalousie pour Kiba qui était un de ses amis les plus chers.

Cependant, ce fut avec soulagement qu'il accueillit l'heure tant attendue du repas – et des grillades, grande spécialité du « clan Akimichi » où ils furent accueillis à bras ouverts par les parents de Choji. Une table leur avait tout spécialement été réservée et le service fut étonnamment rapide.

Définitivement acquis à Sasuke, Kiba avait tourné son entière attention vers lui et ne cessait de vanter les mérites du nouveau jeu qu'ils avaient longuement éprouvé ensemble – et Sasuke partageait, bien qu'avec modération, son avis. Il adressa également ses compliments aux parents de Choji – ce qui fit rougir de plaisir ce dernier – et s'entretint à peine de politique avec Shikamaru ; suffisamment pour que celui-ci reconnût son intelligence et sa finesse d'esprit et le rangea définitivement du côté des inoffensifs.

En une petite semaine, Sasuke parvint à charmer tout à fait les amis de Naruto. Dès le lundi, il fut invité chaque matin à s'asseoir sur le bureau du blond, tout proche de celui-ci, pour venir converser avec eux de tout et de rien. Il ne fut plus sans eux durant une seule pause ou un seul repas à moins de s'éclipser discrètement sur le toit ou de rejoindre quelques connaissances du conseil des élèves.

Et si Naruto se réjouissait de voir son nouvel ami – il n'en démordait – si apprécié par sa petite bande, il regrettait presque l'espèce d'exclusivité qu'il avait autrefois eue vis-à-vis de lui. Aussi savoura-t-il les séances quotidiennes qu'il lui imposa à la bibliothèque pour préparer leur exposé ; Naruto en avait trouvé le sujet en rentrant chez lui le vendredi soir et en découvrant _La volonté du feu_, qu'il avait enfin finie, au pied de son lit. Ils travailleraient donc sur la construction du pays selon la pensée d'Hashirama Senju.

Sasuke avait eu un drôle de regard lorsqu'il lui avait proposé ce sujet et qu'il lui avait montré l'exemplaire de la bibliothèque qu'il avait emprunté, l'exacte copie du sien – et ce fut peut-être ce qui décida le brun à pardonner à son camarade son acte. Car c'était le signe le plus évident de la rédemption de celui-ci.

« Tu l'as lu ? lui avait-il demandé. »

Naruto avait hoché la tête. Ils s'étaient souris. Et avaient commencé leurs recherches.

Sasuke, chaque jour, se dévoilait aux yeux de Naruto : il redécouvrait son profil, sa pâle carnation, ses lèvres minces et moqueuses, ses prunelles ténébreuses, ses longues mèches noires, son uniforme toujours impeccable, ses mains impatientes lorsqu'elles tournaient les pages des livres d'histoire, son sérieux, sa méticulosité, sa rigueur, sa méfiance, sa froideur quand Naruto dépassait les limites ; mais également les ris malicieux qu'il lui accordait, les taquineries qu'il se permettait de plus en plus à son sujet, les regards longs et lourds qu'il posait parfois sur lui.

Sasuke plaisait à Naruto : il mourait d'en faire son ami proche, n'en revenait pas de l'étonnante complicité qu'ils développèrent en quelques deux semaines quand ils s'étaient tant acharnés l'un sur l'autre un mois plus tôt.

Mais Naruto n'oubliait pas pour autant que s'il gagnait peu à peu sa place auprès de Sasuke, celui-ci était toujours plein d'ombres : l'histoire de son renvoi n'était toujours pas clarifiée et il arrivait parfois, sans qu'il sût pourquoi, que l'Uchiha détournât le regard et le repoussât violemment du plat de la main.

Le « prince des ténèbres », comme il était appelé par la majorité des filles du lycée qui lui couraient après, restait toujours aussi mystérieux. Et loin d'être une mauvaise intention, Naruto souhaitait plus que tout l'en défaire pour tout connaître de lui. Simplement parce qu'il en avait envie.

* * *

Le vendredi vit leur dernière séance de la semaine à la bibliothèque : ils profitèrent d'une heure libre qu'ils avaient juste avant le cours de sport et s'immergèrent entre des piles de livres que Sasuke avait pris soin d'ériger sur leur table de travail. Jamais Naruto n'avait autant lu ni autant réfléchi pour l'un de ses exposés. Il les faisait en général avec Kiba qui était tout aussi peu un travailleur acharné que lui. Mais avec Sasuke, il était impossible de se dérober à la tâche. Naruto savait pertinemment qu'ils auraient sans doute une note excellente et que c'était en grande partie dû à son camarade – bien qu'il eût lui aussi trouvé de bons éléments pour quelques unes de leurs parties au cours de ses lectures.

Ils en étaient donc à mettre en commun ce qu'ils avaient retenu d'un des derniers livres qu'ils avaient inclus à leur bibliographie lorsque l'heure d'aller récupérer leurs affaires de sport sonna.

Sasuke se laissa aller au fond de sa chaise en soupirant, la main tenant une page qu'il tournait avec une lenteur extrême.

« On est loin d'avoir fini…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? contra faiblement Naruto qui s'était proprement affalé sur ses cahiers.

-On a la base, c'est bien, mais il faut qu'on finisse d'organiser ça. Il nous faut un plan. Et je te rappelle qu'un exposé, c'est surtout de l'oral. Il faut qu'on se répartisse les choses à dire, qu'on mesure combien de temps on met à présenter tout ça – oublie pas que ça doit faire trente minutes maximum. Et puis il faut qu'on voie de quels supports on va avoir besoin, s'il va falloir faire des photocopies et…

-Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris… On le fera la semaine prochaine. »

Sasuke ricana.

« Bien sûr. Sachant qu'on a une semaine d'examens qui vont nous tomber dessus à partir de lundi… Pas très intelligent, Uzumaki. »

Naruto gémit rien qu'en pensant aux effroyables soirées de révision qu'il allait devoir faire pour passer les épreuves d'automne.

« La vie est trop injuste… Sarutobi est vraiment un enfoiré quand il le veut.

-Tss. »

Ils restèrent un long temps silencieux, épuisés par les derniers préparatifs de leur exposé et incapables de se lever pour se rendre au cours suivant.

« Il faudrait qu'on se voie ce week-end pour terminer ça.

-Hein ? »

Naruto releva brusquement la tête pour dévisager son vis-à-vis.

« T'es sérieux ?

-Pourquoi ? Ton tournoi est pas en semaine ?

-Si mais…

-Bon, alors ?

-Ben… c'est juste que je m'y attendais pas.

-Tch. C'est pour le travail, qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? »

Sasuke se mit alors à ranger ses affaires, détournant une fois de plus le regard comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, d'un air presque gêné et pourtant agacé. Naruto sentit ses lèvres s'étirer. Il se leva d'un bond, fit le tour de la table et passa un bras autour des épaules de son camarade.

« Héhé, c'est peut-être idiot mais tu sais quoi ? Ça me fait plaisir de travailler avec toi, même le week-end !

-Rah, lâche-moi ! »

Sasuke se dégagea de sa prise et finit de boucler son sac.

« Dépêche-toi ou on va être en retard. »

Puis il se saisit d'une pile pour aller ranger les différents livres. Naruto acquiesça avec enthousiasme et l'imita. Ils quittèrent bientôt la bibliothèque, Sasuke les mains dans les poches, Naruto les siennes croisées derrière la tête, l'un l'air renfrogné, l'autre plutôt joyeux.

« T'as qu'à venir chez moi demain après-midi, proposa Naruto. Tu sais déjà où c'est, en plus. Merci Shizune ! Tu t'en souviens au moins ?

-Evidemment, abruti.

-Mon tuteur sera à un colloque en plus. Ça veut dire que si on veut piocher dans sa réserve personnelle de bières, on pourra ! Haha ! Ça pourrait être marrant.

-Oublie pas qu'on doit travailler.

-Ouais, ouais… »

Une fois leurs affaires de sport récupérées, ils gagnèrent rapidement le gymnase. Tout en se changeant dans les vestiaires, Naruto continuait de faire la conversation pour deux.

« Enfin sur le terrain ! J'ai cru mourir quand Maito m'a mis sur la touche la semaine dernière… Ça m'a presque manqué. Mais ça va surtout être un soulagement pour toute la classe de récupérer son meilleur joueur !

-Laisse-moi rire, fit Sasuke d'un air mesquin. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que la dernière fois qu'on a joué l'un contre l'autre, tu as lamentablement perdu ?

-N'importe quoi ! s'écria Naruto en se retournant pour ôter son tee-shirt dans une attitude plus que boudeuse. J'étais pas en forme, ce jour-là.

-Tu l'étais pour me mettre un pain.

-Peuh ! Tu l'avais cherché !

-Bien sûr.

-Il n'empêche qu'aujourd'hui, je me sens en pleine forme et que je vais faire des étincelles !

-Je demande à voir. »

Naruto jeta un œil à Sasuke par-dessus son épaule.

« Ce serait presque dommage que tu ne sois pas dans mon équipe. Je vais tellement te laminer que tu vas en pleurer !

-Ça veut dire qu'il vaudrait mieux que je sois ton coéquipier ? »

Naruto eut un sourire moqueur.

« Carrément, ouais. »

Il finit d'enfiler son uniforme de sport et suivit Sasuke qui gagnait déjà la salle de sport.

« Non mais imagine ! ajouta-t-il en poussant les battants. Nous deux, les deux plus beaux et forts joueurs de ce lycée, ensemble pour gagner à coup sûr chaque match ! Ce serait cool, non ? »

Sasuke, les bras croisés, se contenta de le toiser d'un air taquin.

« Hm. »

Bientôt, tous les élèves furent regroupés et le professeur Maito parut dans son habituel ensemble vert, un sifflet autour du cou, les cheveux noirs brillants et toujours aussi riche de dynamisme.

« Bonjour jeunes gens ! Tout le monde est là ? Oui ? Alors c'est parti ! Dix tours de terrain pour commencer votre échauffement. Et que la fièvre de la jeunesse vous emporte ! »

Il souffla un grand coup et le bruit strident qui sortit de son sifflet fit trembler l'ensemble de la classe. D'un même mouvement, tous les élèves s'animèrent et commencèrent à courir sous les acclamations de leur enseignant. Sasuke avait agi par instinct et ne reconnaissait aucun des garçons de la bande autour de lui. Inconsciemment, il chercha Naruto des yeux. Les mèches blondes apparurent bientôt sur sa gauche. Il ralentit à peine pour permettre au jeune homme de le rattraper et chacun s'adapta au rythme de l'autre. Naruto avait un éclat malicieux dans les yeux et ne cessait de lui jeter un regard qui signifiait « mets-toi avec moi, on va faire des étincelles ».

Le temps passant, Sasuke put le voir les joues rougies par l'effort, les mèches blondes brunies par la transpiration qui les collait à son front et le souffle court. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Et pourtant, une étrange sensation le parcourut.

L'échauffement se poursuivit sans qu'il y fît bien attention et quand ils furent enfin prêts à jouer, le professeur, d'un nouveau coup de sifflet, les réunit.

« Bien ! Jeunes gens, les premiers matches m'ont montré vos faiblesses et comme les séances précédentes, nous allons les travailler une par une pour les transformer en forces ! La séance d'aujourd'hui sera donc consacrée aux passes ! »

Un murmure de protestation se répandit dans la salle.

« Sérieux ? marmonna Kiba à côté de Sasuke. On s'éclatait encore aux dernières séances mais là… on va juste s'amuser à s'envoyer des balles ? »

L'Uchiha ne répondit pas et focalisa son attention sur monsieur Maito qui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, laissait persifler ses élèves. Quand le silence fut revenu, ses sourcils se froncèrent sans qu'il eût perdu sa joie – et cela ne disait rien qui valût à Sasuke.

« Voilà comment nous allons procéder. Vous allez vous répartir par binômes. Nous créerons trois grandes colonnes que vous devrez franchir mais de telle sorte que chaque binôme soit toujours en face d'un autre. Le but est que chaque binôme à tour de rôle essaie de passer l'autre avec la balle. Et pour ce faire, vous allez être obligés de vous faire des passes ! Je noterai à chaque fois quels binômes gagnent. A la fin de cet exercice, ceux qui s'en seront bien sortis auront le droit de se faire un petit match s'ils le souhaitent. Les autres continueront l'exercice ou se feront des passes à côté pour s'améliorer. Des questions ? Non ? Hé bien à vous de jouer ! Je vous attends à mon bureau pour noter les binômes. Allez, les jeunes ! »

De nouveau, la petite classe fut parcourue de chuchotements, d'approbations comme de désapprobations. Sasuke voulut tourner la tête pour se choisir un partenaire quand deux mains se saisirent, en parfaite synchronisation, de ses bras. Naruto et Kiba lui hurlèrent simultanément aux oreilles :

« Sasuke, on se met ensemble ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux, les regarda l'un après l'autre et nota immédiatement l'air farouche qu'ils abordaient et le regard noir qu'ils s'accordaient mutuellement.

« C'est mort, Inuzuka. Il est avec moi.

-Ah ouais ? Il me semble qu'on a demandé en même temps, non ? »

Naruto s'étrangla, coula un regard vers Sasuke qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil, se renfrogna. Puis un sourire inquiétant se peignit sur son visage.

« Dis-moi, Kiba, tu connais Senju, hm ?

-Quel est le rapport ? s'enquit le jeune homme, méfiant.

-Si t'avais les moyens de lui clouer le bec, tu le ferais ?

-Heu…

-Ben voilà ! On a besoin de faire cet exercice ensemble avec Sasuke pour ce faire ! Pas vrai ? »

La main de Naruto se resserra sur le bras de son camarade. Celui-ci soupira et affirma les dires du blond :

« Désolé, Kiba, mais il n'a pas tort. Une prochaine fois, ok ? »

Il se dégagea de sa prise et suivit presque à contrecœur son compagnon de fortune maintenant euphorique vers le bureau du professeur où ils s'inscrivirent. A l'annonce de leur équipe, celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux et quelques élèves montrèrent encore de l'étonnement quand bien même il était devenu courant dans la classe de troisième année qu'ils passassent du temps ensemble.

Puis la petite classe se répartit de chaque côté des trois colonnes matérialisées par des plots aux couleurs criardes.

« Vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti ! »

Au coup de sifflet, balles en mains, trois premiers binômes s'animèrent pour passer trois autres. Sasuke les regarda faire, admira l'aisance de certains, moqua ceux qui perdaient lamentablement la balle. Cela ne semblait pas si compliqué mais il se doutait bien que derrière le simple entraînement sur les passes, c'était avant tout le travail d'équipe que leur professeur cherchait à perfectionner.

Cette notion l'effrayait un peu. Parce que son coéquipier n'était autre que Naruto. Cependant, en regardant celui-ci qui, loin d'avoir peur, semblait n'attendre que son tour, il remettait son appréhension en doute. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que malgré ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ils pouvaient bien travailler ensemble ?

Un nouveau coup de sifflet retentit et Naruto lui agrippa le bras pour le tirer vers la colonne. C'était le binôme face à eux qu'ils devaient arrêter. Son corps s'anima sans qu'il eût eu besoin d'y penser. Il s'élança, Naruto à ses côtés, pour aller marquer l'élève qui avait la balle. Paniqué, celui-ci voulut la renvoyer à son binôme ; mais Naruto l'intercepta, dribbla un peu, passa sans souci l'autre élève et envoya souplement la balle à Sasuke qui termina la colonne.

Le professeur Maito eut un grand sourire et griffonna rapidement sur un bloc-notes les binômes gagnants.

« On échange ! cria-t-il. »

Naruto et Sasuke se mirent en place, face au binôme qu'ils venaient de passer. C'était à présent à leur tour de se faire des passes. Ils s'échangèrent à peine un coup d'œil. Un courant électrique sembla parcourir le corps du brun. Et au coup de sifflet, il se mit à courir sans crainte.

Il fut le premier à avoir la balle. Il dribbla jusqu'à être gêné par un premier adversaire. Pied gauche bien en place, il pivota pour trouver une ouverture et passa à Naruto avant qu'il ne fût marqué. Le temps que son adversaire suivît le trajet du ballon, Sasuke était déjà plus loin, derrière leur dernier concurrent. Il reçut une passe en cloche, faillit la perdre à cause de l'élève qui le marquait ; mais Naruto qui passait à son côté lui permit de se débarrasser habilement de la balle pour qu'il la récupérât et finît la colonne.

L'enseignant n'en pouvait plus et s'extasiait de ce qu'ils parvenaient à faire ensemble. Complices, ils se frappèrent dans la main et s'en allèrent faire la queue dans une autre colonne.

Les échanges se poursuivirent. Ils ne perdirent pas une seule fois. Et furent classés meilleur binôme à la fin de l'exercice.

* * *

Il faisait gris lorsque Sasuke sonna chez Naruto. En attendant que celui-ci vînt lui ouvrir, il observa, méfiant, les gros nuages qui s'amoncelaient au-dessus de Konoha. Le temps était menaçant et il n'aimait pas cela. Il repensa à son vélo, qu'il avait abandonné devant l'immeuble, espéra qu'il ne se mettrait pas à pleuvoir. Puis son hôte se décida enfin à lui ouvrir et l'accueillit avec bonne humeur.

« Vas-y, entre ! »

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et pénétra le petit vestibule où il ôta ses chaussures pour suivre son camarade de classe qui s'était déjà avancé dans un couloir étroit mais lumineux. Il s'ouvrait, à droite, sur un petit salon que jouxtait une cuisine. Les portes de gauche devaient mener aux chambres et à la salle-de-bains. Il gagna ainsi la salle-à-vivre.

L'appartement, dans l'ensemble, était plutôt chaleureux : des couleurs chaudes s'éparpillaient sur les murs, s'accrochaient aux rideaux, serpentaient sur les étagères sous la forme de petits objets décoratifs, attaquaient même le mobilier. De nombreuses photos étaient épinglées à la va-vite aux murs et Sasuke y reconnut sans peine Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino et même Sakura en plus de Naruto et de ce qu'il jugea être Jiraya, son tuteur.

Quelques photos du blond plus jeune le firent sourire quand il remarqua qu'il avait dû être encore plus énergique et versatile autrefois.

« J'étais déjà beau, hein ? »

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent un peu plus.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Ta tête faisait déjà peur et ça ne s'est pas arrangé. »

Il eut en réponse un grognement rageur et se permit même de pouffer avant de venir s'asseoir sur le tapis devant le canapé pour installer ses affaires sur la table-basse.

« Je te sers quelque chose ? proposa Naruto.

-Je veux bien un thé.

-Rien de plus fort ? suggéra son vis-à-vis, lui rappelant au travers d'une œillade insistante qu'ils bénéficiaient de la réserve d'alcool de son tuteur.

-Plus tard. Finissons d'abord l'exposé et on fera ce que tu veux ensuite. »

Naruto hocha la tête et s'éloigna vers le coin-cuisine tandis que Sasuke se penchait déjà sur l'ébauche de plan qu'il avait commencée le matin même. Le temps ne fut pas long avant qu'une tasse fumante fût déposée devant lui. Il remercia son hôte du bout des lèvres et commença à boire tout en annotant de temps à autre son compte-rendu.

« Alors, ça donne quoi ? interrogea Naruto. »

Il s'assit auprès de lui et Sasuke lui montra l'ensemble de leurs notes et les regroupements qu'il fallait faire pour arriver à un tout cohérent. Ils passèrent bien deux heures à décider de l'ordre dans lequel ils allaient présenter les choses et à s'entraîner à l'oral. Il arriva souvent que Sasuke reprît Naruto :

« Non pas comme ça… Ouais, plutôt… Non, là, tu mets trop de temps, il faut que tu sois plus concis… Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux ajouter ?... Ça se dit pas comme ça… Oui, aussi… Non… Bon, écoute… »

Enfin, ils se mirent d'accord et vinrent à bout du projet. Ereinté, Naruto se laissa tomber en arrière, les jambes repliées contre le rebord de la table-basse et les bras étendus au-dessus de sa tête jusqu'à toucher le canapé.

« Aaah, j'suis vanné ! »

Il s'étira alors en poussant un gémissement de bien-être. Le regard que lui jeta Sasuke était trouble et il détourna la tête dès qu'il le vit rouvrir les yeux. Loin de se douter de quoi que ce fût, Naruto resta étendu là, pensif, à fixer le plafond. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il se rendit compte que la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre – l'automne se consumait aussi rapidement que la lumière du jour qui laissait place de plus en plus tôt aux ténèbres de la nuit – et qu'il perçut le bruit de la pluie qui ricochait contre les vitres. Il regarda à peine la fenêtre pour voir qu'au dehors, le vent fouettait les arbres et frôlait les immeubles. Il grimaça. Cette saison n'était décidément pas clémente.

« Bon, je vais peut-être y aller. »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et se redressa aussitôt.

« Quoi ? Mais tu vas pas partir maintenant ? »

Sasuke refusa de se tourner vers lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je resterais puisqu'on a fini ? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre ce qui prenait soudain son camarade.

« Ben je sais pas, on pourrait peut-être réviser ensemble pour la semaine prochaine, non ? »

Il se rappela alors une chose essentielle et sa bonne humeur le reprit.

« D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser ! T'es bon en maths ? Non, parce qu'il y a un truc que j'ai absolument pas compris au dernier cours… Attends-moi là, je reviens. »

Il lui fallut moins de deux minutes pour bondir jusqu'à sa chambre, déranger les piles d'affaires en tout genre qu'il avait faites rapidement avant l'arrivée de Sasuke pour donner l'impression que sa chambre était rangée et revenir dans le salon, son carnet de cours en mains. Il l'imposa presque à Sasuke, se rassit plus proche encore de lui et pointa du doigt un passage de son cours.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? »

Sasuke s'était tendu à ses côtés mais il ne s'en aperçut pas, ne l'entendit ni déglutir ni soupirer. Il ne vit que le léger mouvement des mèches sombres qui retombaient sur ses joues quand il se pencha pour déchiffrer ses notes. Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent et il débuta bientôt une explication qui sembla bien plus claire à Naruto que celle du professeur Hatake. Puis on lui indiqua un autre passage qui avait mal été retranscrit et qui était sans doute la raison pour laquelle tout était aussi confus. Le blond s'y intéressa, appuya une main sur le sol, y transféra son poids et son corps se rapprocha imperceptiblement de celui de Sasuke. Il regarda le tout par-dessus son épaule.

Son souffle passa alors sur le cou découvert de son camarade. De nouveau, celui-ci se figea, tourna à peine la tête vers lui. Et s'arrêta si près de son visage que son souffle se coupa. Les grands yeux bleus ne cillèrent pas ni ne montrèrent de gêne. Et leur propriétaire se contenta de demander :

« Quoi ? »

D'un ton si innocent que Sasuke se sentit rougir et détourna aussitôt les yeux.

« Rien, murmura-t-il. »

Il ferma les yeux pour se reprendre et poursuivit son explication.

Au dehors, la nuit venait à grands pas. Naruto finit par se lever pour allumer la lumière du salon. Son départ fut source de soulagement pour Sasuke et il aurait sans doute réitérer sa proposition de s'en aller si son camarade ne lui avait pas tendu une manette de jeu.

« Après l'effort, le réconfort ! s'exclama-t-il d'une humeur si joyeuse qu'elle eut raison de ses résolutions. »

* * *

« Il fait quand même sacrément moche… On dirait que ç'a empiré. »

Appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, collé au radiateur dont il appréciait la morsure chaude à travers son pantalon, Naruto observait l'extérieur depuis la fenêtre du coin-cuisine. Assis à la table derrière lui, Sasuke fixait d'un regard morne les ramen instantanés que son hôte était en train de préparer.

Le temps avait filé à toute allure et il s'était rendu compte avec surprise de l'heure qu'il était quand Naruto avait décrété qu'il mourait de faim et qu'il avait mis fin au jeu auquel ils jouaient. Ce temps de camaraderie avait été si naturel – si _agréable_, à vrai dire – qu'il s'y était laissé prendre. Il avait coulé dans un confort et une convivialité qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement connus.

Il était facile de passer du temps avec Naruto lorsqu'on n'était pas son ennemi : il avait toujours la conversation facile, un mot taquin à la bouche qui invitait à y répondre sur le même ton, une chaleur communicative, une bonne humeur qui étincelait dans ses yeux et s'inscrivait sur ses lèvres en un grand sourire. Cela étirait à peine ses joues, rehaussait peut-être un peu ses pommettes, plissait ses yeux, lui donnait un air à peine animal et joueur auquel ajoutaient les étranges cicatrices qu'il portait sur chaque joue. Et bien malgré lui, il devait le reconnaître : au cours des dernières semaines, il avait appris à aimer ces sourires.

Naruto ne lui avait pas laissé le choix de rester manger avec lui. Et puisqu'il avait apprécié les ramen de Teuchi, il aimerait obligatoirement ceux-ci. Sasuke avait d'ailleurs haussé un sourcil quand il s'était rendu compte du nombre incalculable de plats instantanés qu'il avait dans ses placards.

« Ben quoi ? s'était défendu Naruto. Quand Jiraya est pas là, je me nourris comme je peux. »

Rien qu'y penser le faisait lever les yeux au ciel en grimaçant légèrement.

La chaise que fit grincer Naruto pour s'asseoir à côté de lui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Il fait vraiment moche. »

Et c'était vrai. On entendait parfaitement le vent s'acharner au-dehors. Et la pluie semblait tomber selon des trajectoires aléatoires qui évoquaient des tourbillons. C'était comme si une terrible tempête sévissait sur la ville.

« Tu devrais pas rentrer à cette heure-ci avec ce temps. Tu veux pas rester dormir, au pire ? Je peux t'installer un futon dans ma chambre. »

Naruto lui tendit des baguettes qu'il prit nerveusement.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Hein ? Tu plaisantes ? C'est sortir qui est une mauvaise idée, oui ! Tu dérangeras pas, si c'est ça la question. »

Sasuke, les yeux fixés sur la table, ne répondit pas. Naruto fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le malaise qui semblait planer dans l'air.

« Bon… ben bon appétit, hein. »

Il commença à manger. Sasuke l'imita. Naruto l'observa un petit moment puis sortit une plaisanterie sur le professeur Sarutobi. Son vis-à-vis accepta sa feinte et suivit le mouvement en répondant par une autre boutade.

L'atmosphère se détendit. Et Sasuke accepta de penser à autre chose.

* * *

Il était finalement resté.

Il était désormais près de vingt-trois heures. Naruto avait l'art de lui faire passer le temps.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait invité à dormir chez lui ni qu'ils feraient ensemble la vaisselle tout en se donnant de temps à autre des coups de torchons bien placés jusqu'à ce que tout se terminât en une bataille acharnée accompagnée d'éclats de rire.

Il n'aurait pas non plus cru qu'il serait à présent en train de regarder Naruto dérouler un futon pour lui dans sa chambre au milieu de piles d'affaires qui l'avaient bien fait sourire lorsqu'il était entré pour la première fois dans la pièce. Assis sur le lit de son hôte, une bière à la main – non pas la première mais il avait perdu le compte de celles qu'il avait déjà bues et tout ça était _la faute de cet abruti_ -, il fredonnait une chanson agaçante qui passait sans cesse à la radio en ce moment et que son camarade lui avait mis en tête.

« Putain… je me vengerai, je te le jure, marmonna-t-il tout en s'énervant contre lui-même après seulement quelques paroles. »

Naruto répondit par un rire, termina d'installer les draps, reprit sa cannette abandonnée et alla s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke, le dos calé contre le mur. Ils trinquèrent et burent chacun une longue gorgée. Leurs joues avaient rosi et leurs regards s'étaient troublés mais un air ingénu faisait son empire sur leurs visages. Et si leurs esprits étaient brumeux, ils se sentaient néanmoins presque heureux.

Naruto coula un regard vers Sasuke alors que celui-ci portait de nouveau sa boisson à ses lèvres. Et le mouvement que fit sa pomme d'Adam à chaque lampée le fascina. Il sortit sans s'en rendre compte de son état comateux et demanda avant de le réaliser :

« Dis, Sasuke, comment t'as découvert que tu étais gay ? »

L'interpellé s'étrangla et se mit à tousser bruyamment tandis que Naruto se sentait rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

« Dé-désolé, c'est pas ce que… heu… »

Il se perdit dans ses mots et commença à s'agiter nerveusement, se mordant même la lèvre sous la gêne. Il n'osa pas même s'approcher de Sasuke pour l'aider ; mais celui-ci se calma de lui-même et posa sa bière sur la commode avant de renverser son contenu. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux et releva ensuite la tête vers son camarade. Son regard n'avait rien d'offusqué et était étrangement calme. Il apaisa aussitôt Naruto.

« T'en as de ces questions, toi… La prochaine fois, demande-le-moi quand je ne suis pas en train de boire. »

Naruto se détendit tout à fait et répondit par un grand sourire.

« Promis ! »

Sasuke l'imita et se laissa de nouveau aller contre le mur. Il croisa les mains et porta son regard sur elles.

« Pour répondre à ta question… Je crois que je m'en suis toujours douté. Je ne me suis jamais intéressé aux filles. Elles n'arrêtaient pas de me courir après – je n'ai jamais très bien compris pourquoi, d'ailleurs – et moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les trouver exaspérantes. Et puis un jour, j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour quelqu'un. Et c'était un garçon. »

Naruto cligna des yeux et retint sans trop bien se l'expliquer sa respiration.

« C'était en deuxième année. On était dans le même lycée mais on ne s'était jamais croisé. Il est venu à un de mes tournois. Il était ami avec un de mes aînés qui nous a présentés. Et on s'est tout de suite plu.

-Comment il s'appelait ? demanda doucement Naruto, comme pour ne pas le brusquer. »

Sasuke lui sourit d'une matière étincelante bien que légère ; et son cœur s'emballa un peu.

« Sai. »

Ce prénom, prononcé d'une manière si affectueuse – une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer possible chez Sasuke -, retentit d'une manière étrange à ses oreilles. Il n'avait rien d'original, pouvait même sonner assez mal : car après un sifflement et un « a » qui passait trop vite, il finissait sur une voyelle beaucoup trop aiguë, peu chantante, presque agressive.

Mais dite ainsi par Sasuke comme s'il s'était agi d'un trésor, l'appellation gagnait en prestige et paraissait presque faite de velours, agréable à l'ouïe.

« Comment il était ? s'enquit Naruto. »

Sasuke eut alors un air rêveur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu et comme pris d'une nostalgie heureuse, loin de la triste mélancolie qui aurait pu se saisir de lui, il dit :

« C'était quelqu'un… de différent. Il passait assez inaperçu. Il était grand, pourtant, mais assez mince. Il avait des cheveux noirs très fins… »

Et il leva la main pour l'ausculter, comme s'il se souvenait de la sensation qu'ils faisaient en passant entre ses doigts.

« Il avait des yeux bruns comme les miens, mais plus petits, et une peau vraiment… pâle. Et puis il était discret. Uniquement parce qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à communiquer avec les autres. »

Il se tourna vers lui et son sourire se fana un peu.

« Sai était assez maladroit. Ça lui a valu de se retrouver dans des situations assez comiques ou juste très compliquées. Et pourtant, il ne se démontait pas facilement. Je pense que tu l'aurais détesté. »

La dernière remarque, amusée, fit doucement rire Naruto. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite quand il vit les yeux sombres de son camarade se perdre dans le vague.

« Je ne saurais pas vraiment expliquer ce qui m'attirait chez lui mais… on sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, qu'il avait perdu quelque chose de précieux. En fait, il a totalement changé après la mort de son frère. Et il n'a jamais réussi à retrouver de vrais liens. J'ai été une exception.

-Vous êtes sortis ensemble tout de suite ?

-On peut dire ça. Ça s'est fait progressivement mais aussi très naturellement. Mais notre problème à tous les deux, c'est qu'on était trop confiants. »

Sasuke revint à lui.

« On savait que tout le monde ne prendrait pas forcément bien notre relation. On n'en a parlé à personne. Que ce soit mes amis ou mon frère, je n'ai jamais rien dit à quiconque. Mais voilà. L'idée d'être découverts avait beau être effrayante, elle n'en restait pas moins… »

Il chercha son mot.

« Excitante. »

Naruto se sentit tressaillir mais laissa Sasuke poursuivre. Sa langue se déliait et tout se racontait si aisément qu'il aurait pu croire que l'alcool y était pour quelque chose. Cependant, il restait persuadé du fait que si son camarade n'avait rien voulu lui dire, il n'aurait jamais répondu à ses questions. Ce simple état de fait lui réchauffa le cœur. Et son attention s'accrut lorsque Sasuke poursuivit :

« On a été surpris un jour au lycée en train de s'embrasser. Et il a fallu moins d'une semaine pour que tout le monde soit au courant. »

Le cœur de Naruto se resserra. Cette simple phrase pouvait vouloir tout dire.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il. »

Il se souvenait encore, au début du mois, de la réaction de Sasuke lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne comprenait pas forcément son inquiétude à l'idée que sa confession s'ébruitât. Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil puis fixa le futon et répondit :

« Au début, on a juste eu droit à de longs regards qui nous suivaient quand on passait, à des chuchotements. Mais après, ç'a empiré. S'il n'y avait que de la surprise dans leurs yeux, après on y a vu… de la peur, du dégoût, de la colère… de la haine, même. Et ce n'étaient plus simplement des chuchotements. C'étaient des insultes hurlées par quelqu'un dans la foule. Hurlées pour nous. »

Naruto vit les poings de Sasuke se serrer.

« Nos casiers ont parfois été forcés ; nos affaires, volées ou abîmées. Sai a eu droit à un tag sur le sien une fois. Ça m'est aussi arrivé de recevoir des lettres de menace. »

Naruto se mordit la lèvre pour retenir les injures qui s'obstruaient dans sa gorge. S'il avait pu tenir entre ses mains ceux qui avaient osé tout ça, il les aurait écrasés sans aucun scrupule.

« Nos amis nous ont aussi tourné le dos. Moi, j'en avais trois principaux : Karin a pris ses distances parce que je crois qu'elle a toujours eu un faible pour moi ; et de découvrir que le mec avec qui on voudrait sortir est gay… Suigetsu m'en voulait de ne lui avoir rien dit alors qu'il était celui dont j'étais le plus proche. Juugo… lui, est resté. Mais je ne sais pas s'il comprenait bien dans quelle situation je me trouvais. Sai, quant à lui, n'avait pas franchement d'amis, il s'entendait surtout bien avec le président du club d'art. »

Il se tourna vers lui.

« Mais il l'a viré, Naruto. Il l'a viré parce qu'il sortait avec moi… alors qu'il était peut-être le meilleur peintre de toute l'école ! »

Son regard alarmé se perdit autre part.

« Tu aurais vu ses toiles, c'était… elles étaient vraiment superbes.

-Et pour le club de judo ? »

Il grimaça.

« J'étais peut-être trop indispensable pour qu'ils me virent aussi facilement… Seulement, il y en avait peu qui voulaient que je m'entraîne avec eux. »

Son ton se durcit et devint cinglant de cynisme.

« Tu comprends : pour un peu que j'en aie allongé un au sol et que j'aie voulu lui faire quelque chose de pas net. »

Naruto baissa les yeux.

« Mais jusque-là, c'était supportable malgré tout. Tout a changé le jour où, vers la fin de l'année, Sai a été passé à tabac. »

Ses prunelles bleues s'écarquillèrent.

« Ils avaient profité que je ne sois pas là pour… »

La voix de Sasuke se cassa et il dut prendre une profonde inspiration pour poursuivre :

« De nous deux, j'étais le plus solide. Je tenais bon pour moi mais aussi pour lui. Mais après ça, Sai a… changé. Il est devenu distant, sombre et plus solitaire que jamais. »

Il eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Je pense qu'il avait déjà tout prévu. Mais je n'ai rien vu. Et quand il est venu me voir pendant les vacances pour me dire qu'il partait d'Oto, je… j'ai été… surpris. »

Le visage de Naruto se froissa.

« J'ai passé le reste des vacances enfermé chez moi à ne rien faire. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Je suis même retourné au lycée à la rentrée en troisième année en me disant que c'était une mauvaise blague et que j'allais le revoir. »

Sasuke leva la tête vers le plafond et soupira.

« Mais non, il n'était pas là. Et je crois… que Sai a signé mon arrêt de mort à ce moment-là. »

Il se tut et le silence s'étira, s'appesantit sur la petite chambre. Naruto eut une brusque envie de s'agiter. N'en fit rien. Et encouragea son camarade à continuer :

« Et ensuite ? »

Sasuke lui coula un regard puis revint au petit lustre de papier orangé qui entourait la lampe de la pièce.

« Ensuite, tout s'est accéléré. J'étais malheureux alors irritable. Je répondais aux insultes que je recevais alors que je n'en faisais rien avant pour protéger Sai. Je me suis mis à me battre avec ceux qui allaient jusqu'à me donner un coup. J'avais décidé de ne plus me laisser faire et de rendre ce que je recevais. Mais ça devenait invivable. Je n'avais même plus envie d'aller en cours. J'ai commencé à sécher, à ne plus rien rendre à mes profs. J'ai même été insolent avec eux parce que je prenais la moindre remarque comme une attaque. Mes notes ont dégringolé mais je n'en avais rien à faire à ce moment-là. Tout ce qui m'importait… c'était que j'avais mal et que je n'arrivais pas à arrêter ça. »

Son visage se crispa.

« Je n'avais plus confiance en rien, plus rien ne comptait. Je me foutais de blesser des gens ou de détruire l'école. Parce que tout le monde était coupable de ce que je ressentais. »

Naruto déglutit. La fin de l'histoire approchait et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

« Et puis un jour, en juillet, j'ai définitivement craqué. »

La tête de Sasuke retomba et ses cheveux sombres glissèrent de ses épaules pour voiler ses pommettes et l'ovale de son visage.

« J'étais dans la cour quand ils ont rappliqué. »

Ses mains se détachèrent et se raccrochèrent dans des mouvements spasmodiques.

« Au début, c'est moi qu'ils ont insulté et tourné en dérision. Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire que de les ignorer. Alors je me suis levé et j'ai voulu partir. Mais ils m'ont retenu et ont commencé à me bousculer. Et ils ont abordé le sujet qu'il ne fallait pas. »

Il stoppa tout mouvement et ses doigts, fermement entremêlés, étaient si crispés que leurs jointures en étaient devenues blanches.

« Sai. »

Ses épaules se tendirent et sa voix se fit plus rauque, plus agressive.

« Ils l'ont traîné dans la boue, Naruto. Tu aurais entendu tout ce qu'ils ont dit… Que fuir, c'était la seule chose dont il avait été capable, que c'était bien digne de la _tapette_ qu'il était. Ils disaient que la tête qu'il avait faite lorsqu'ils étaient allés le cogner était jouissive. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser dire ça. »

Il tourna les yeux vers lui. Et ils étaient brillants – si brillants.

« Je leur ai hurlé d'arrêter. Mais ils n'arrêtaient pas et je… »

Ils s'écarquillèrent et se perdirent dans le vague, presque fous.

« Je les haïssais tellement… C'était leur faute, tu comprends ? Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'ils éprouvent ce que Sai avait subi lorsqu'ils l'avaient frappé. Il y en a un qui s'est jeté sur moi. Et je… j'ai perdu mes moyens. »

Ses dents se serrèrent, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'ils crèvent ! »

Il se mit à trembler de rage contenue et peut-être d'autre chose. Les mots coulaient dans un rythme saccadé et disparate.

« Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Je voyais le sang sur leurs visages, j'entendais les os craquer et les cris qu'ils poussaient mais je… je ne pouvais pas… »

Il se recroquevilla.

« Je ne pouvais pas… et… il y a des hommes qui sont arrivés et… »

Il plaqua une de ses mains sur son visage et s'immobilisa quelques temps, sans doute pour retrouver son calme. Naruto, à ses côtés, le regardait avec un air profondément peiné. Mais il ne dit rien et attendit simplement qu'il reprît la parole. Ce fut d'une voix beaucoup plus calme que Sasuke termina :

« J'ai été convoqué en conseil de discipline et renvoyé. Mon frère a tout su et m'a récupéré à la petite cuillère. C'est lui qui m'a décidé à quitter Oto. Je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas. Pas après ça. »

Naruto acquiesça, compréhensif.

« Karin et Suigetsu sont venus me voir après tout ça avec Juugo. Pour me dire qu'ils avaient été aveugles et qu'ils regrettaient de ne pas avoir été là. Ils sont restés une journée entière avec moi dans ma chambre à me remonter le moral. Et je crois… qu'on n'a jamais été aussi proches que ce jour-là. »

La main glissa lentement et lorsque Naruto observa le visage de Sasuke, celui-ci avait de nouveau cette impassibilité qui lui était habituelle.

« Après ça, je suis venu à Konoha parce que je connaissais la ville et que c'était suffisamment loin du pays du son. J'ai passé toutes mes vacances ici à me demander comment se passerait mon premier jour d'école au lycée. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que personne ne sache jamais ce qu'il s'était passé ou ce que j'étais. Et je me suis juré que plus jamais je ne referai ce genre de choses. »

Un nouveau silence les entoura jusqu'à ce que Naruto le brisât d'une voix tremblante :

« Mais… »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Et eux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont eu ? »

Le rictus qui déforma alors les lèvres de son camarade l'inquiéta.

« Tu sais, c'est une histoire qui aurait pu faire plus de bruit que ça, arriver aux oreilles des parents. Ce n'était pas politiquement correct de punir quelqu'un parce qu'il avait provoqué un _déviant_. »

Naruto bondit, hors de lui.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste ! »

Sasuke se tourna vers lui et le regard qu'il lui lança, qui mêlait colère et tristesse, l'incita au calme.

« Je sais, Naruto, je sais. Mais il n'y a rien à faire, d'accord ? »

Naruto sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine alors qu'il contemplait, dévasté, les plaies que la solitude avait pu laisser dans les yeux de son camarade.

« Maintenant, ma vie est à Konoha, ok ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux, toujours pris par ce terrible sentiment de révolte.

« C'est dégueulasse…

-Je sais.

-Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas que je te comprends parfaitement. C'est dégueulasse d'être rejeté pour un truc que tu ne choisis pas. Tu ne choisis pas de naître orphelin comme tu ne choisis pas d'aimer les mecs. C'est… dégueulasse. »

Sasuke le dévisagea longuement et les paroles de Naruto lorsqu'il l'avait traîné à Ichiraku lui revinrent. Il sourit à peine et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis qui se figea sous ce geste.

« C'est peut-être pour ça que c'est aussi facile de tout te confier, souffla-t-il. Parce que tu sais ce que c'est. »

Naruto leva le bras pour toucher du bout des doigts ceux de Sasuke. Mais avant qu'il eût pu le faire, celui-ci conclut :

« Tu dois du coup savoir qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop ressasser tout ça, non ? »

Il suspendit son geste et sentit Sasuke quitter son épaule et son lit pour gagner le futon.

« J'ai sommeil. On dort ? »

Il ne réagit pas immédiatement et finit par acquiescer.

« Ok. »

* * *

« Allez Naruto ! s'égosilla Kiba de l'autre côté de la grille qui entourait le terrain de base-ball. »

Sasuke, à ses côtés, avait un air désabusé. Le fameux tournoi dont Naruto lui rabattait les oreilles depuis des semaines n'était autre chose qu'une rencontre amicale avec le club d'un petit lycée en périphérie de Konoha. Peu de personnes, d'ailleurs, s'étaient déplacées pour y assister. Et pour couronner le tout, il faisait gris et froid et malgré le manteau d'hiver de son uniforme, il commençait à claquer des dents.

Il observa l'Uzumaki se mettre en place, dans l'uniforme de son club, tout aussi bleu marine que l'était leur habituelle tenue de sport. Il avait vissé une casquette de même teinte sur sa tête, plus pour se donner un genre qu'autre chose. Il se saisit de la batte et s'installa, l'objet sur l'épaule et le regard menaçant, prêt à recevoir la balle.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis qu'il avait quitté l'appartement de Naruto. La matinée entière avait été étrange car la discussion qu'ils avaient eue la veille semblait peser de tout son poids sur eux. Sasuke ne regrettait pas vraiment de s'être ainsi confié. Après tout, comme il l'avait dit à l'intéressé, il était _facile_ de lui accorder sa confiance.

Un léger ricanement le prit lorsqu'il se souvint qu'au début du mois, il s'était promis de ne jamais se faire avoir par Naruto. Force était de constater qu'il avait lamentablement échoué.

Lorsqu'il était parti, le blond ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, que ce fût alors qu'il laçait ses chaussures, qu'il ouvrait la porte, s'avançait dans le couloir de l'immeuble. Puis il s'était retourné vers lui et lui avait lancé, dans une vague tentative de détendre l'atmosphère :

« N'oublie pas l'examen de maths demain à la première heure. »

Naruto avait souri, reconnaissant peut-être puisqu'il n'avait pas semblé savoir quoi dire depuis qu'ils étaient levés. Il s'était appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte d'entrée pour le regarder partir. Et lui avait soufflé chaleureusement :

« Merci, Sasuke. »

Mais merci de quoi ? De les avoir acceptés, son amitié et lui ?

Le lanceur envoya sa première balle. Naruto réagit à peine tard et elle fut récupérée derrière lui.

« Allez, Uzumaki ! Défonce-les ! hurla Kiba. »

Sasuke grimaça sous le volume sonore de l'autre garçon et revint ensuite au blond qui se repositionnait, l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

Le lundi, ils s'étaient retrouvés plus tôt que les autres comme ils en avaient maintenant l'habitude et la bonne humeur était de nouveau au rendez-vous. Naruto était intarissable et Sasuke s'était fait la remarque qu'il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi volubile.

« Naruto ! »

Le nouveau cri de Kiba le sortit de ses pensées et il eut peine à suivre la balle jusqu'à ce qu'elle percutât avec une violence inouïe la batte de Naruto. Elle monta à une vitesse folle dans les airs. Le blond, sous les exclamations de son équipe, lâcha aussitôt l'objet et se mit à courir. Déjà, l'équipe adverse s'affairait pour récupérer la balle et se la renvoyer.

Mais Naruto était rapide. Il termina le tour de terrain avant que ses adversaires eussent eu le temps de réagir. Ses coéquipiers se jetèrent avec joie sur lui pour l'acclamer et Kiba crispa ses doigts sur le grillage tout en sautant sur place et en hurlant à tout-va son allégresse.

Sasuke, bien plus calme, se permit simplement un sourire.

Maintenant que le tournoi était gagné d'avance, il ne leur restait plus que l'épreuve de jeudi : le fameux exposé qu'ils devaient présenter au cours du professeur Sarutobi. Et auquel – il ignorait encore comment – Naruto avait réussi à convier leur chère proviseure.

* * *

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? »

Sasuke faisait les cent pas devant la porte de leur salle de classe. Tous ses camarades étaient déjà installés à l'intérieur, Tsunade Senju avait pris place aux côtés du professeur Sarutobi dans le fond, tous attendaient le début de leur exposé. Et il n'y avait pas de trace de son binôme.

Cela faisait presque cinq minutes que le cours aurait dû commencer. Il était parvenu à modérer les ardeurs des deux adultes en précisant que des photocopies de dernière minute avaient obligé Naruto à aller quémander l'aide du concierge. On lui avait répondu qu'ils auraient pu prévoir à l'avance ce fait. Et ils l'avaient fait. C'était simplement que Naruto n'avait pas de mémoire.

Exaspéré, Sasuke s'appuya au mur et se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant.

Enfin, le bruit d'une course précipitée lui parvint et Naruto lui apparut, la veste de travers et la cravate presque défaite, rouge et suant de s'être autant dépêché. Il s'affala presque au sol en le rejoignant et tendit les copies que Sasuke s'empressa de lui arracher des mains sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Méthodiquement, il vérifia que tout y était. Et s'arrêta en cours de route.

Naruto, encore haletant, ne sentit pas immédiatement le poids du regard noir que Sasuke lui adressa. Puis il releva la tête vers lui, s'essuya le front et demanda en haussant les épaules :

« Quoi ? »

Une veine battit à la tempe de Sasuke et il s'expliqua, d'une voix polaire :

« Où est l'organigramme ? »

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

« L'organi-quoi ? »

Sasuke se retint de le frapper et conserva son calme pour le provoquer :

« T'es vraiment un crétin ou tu le fais exprès ? »

Naruto se releva d'un bond, poings serrés et l'air farouche.

« Hé !

-On n'a plus le temps, en piste. »

Sans autre mot, Sasuke le saisit par le col, fit coulisser la porte et l'envoya valser à l'intérieur de la classe devant les visages éberlués de ses camarades de classe. Naruto se figea devant eux et sentit Sasuke passer nonchalamment derrière lui avant de monter sur l'estrade où il le rejoignit avec précipitation.

« Veuillez nous excuser pour ce contretemps, émit Sasuke en s'inclinant. »

Pris au dépourvu, Naruto l'imita maladroitement et se sentit rougir comme une pivoine. Sasuke prit l'initiative de distribuer les documents que son coéquipier avait plus tôt photocopiés. Puis, avec une aisance incroyable, il revint sur l'estrade, derrière le bureau, et annonça distinctement :

« Aujourd'hui, Naruto et moi allons vous parler de la fondation du pays de feu en lien avec la pensée d'Hashirama Senju. Mais débutons par une présentation de ce penseur qui fut essentiel dans l'élaboration du système des pays. »

Puis il se tourna vers l'Uzumaki qui, au début paniqué, trouva l'encouragement dont il avait besoin dans les yeux noirs de son compagnon de fortune ; en effet, loin de le moquer, ils semblaient plutôt le couver. Il sourit à cette constatation, prit une profonde inspiration, se tourna vers la classe et, sans avoir besoin de regarder ses notes de trop près, débuta.

* * *

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit. La porte coulissa et les élèves sortirent joyeusement de la salle de classe pour aller chercher les blouses nécessaires à l'heure de chimie du professeur Orochimaru à laquelle ils devaient se rendre à présent. Kiba et Choji suivirent le mouvement en commentant allégrement l'exposé qu'avaient réalisé Sasuke et Naruto. Shikamaru, un peu en retrait, suivait d'un pas lent et étouffa tant bien que mal le bâillement qui le prit.

Asuma Sarutobi succéda à ses élèves après de dernières félicitations aux deux élèves qui, les premiers, avaient ouvert le bal des exposés qui se suivraient au fil des prochaines séances d'histoire. Tsunade Senju, enfin, impeccable dans son tailleur brun, lunettes sur le nez, relisait, tout en gagnant le couloir, le calepin sur lequel elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre quelques notes. Il s'agissait après tout d'un oral sur l'un de ses ancêtres – celui dont, sans doute, elle était la plus fière.

Elle aurait sans doute poursuivi sa route jusqu'à son bureau si la voix stridente de Naruto Uzumaki n'avait pas retenti dans son dos.

« Attendez ! »

Agacée avant même de l'avoir écouté, elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

« Uzumaki, fit-elle en croisant les bras. »

L'élève tirait Sasuke par la manche et s'avança jusqu'à elle pour l'interroger, d'un air plus que sérieux :

« Vous êtes convaincue, maintenant ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente de voir une telle situation se retourner contre elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler. S'arrêta. Les dévisagea longuement tous les deux et nota l'air presque implorant de Naruto comme le regard perçant de Sasuke qui semblait attendre qu'elle dît « oui, vous avez bien travaillé, tous les deux ».

Et cette proximité qu'elle n'avait jamais vue entre eux auparavant, la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient tous deux présenté leur exposé, le naturel avec lequel la parole s'était partagée entre eux, la complicité même qu'on aurait pu déceler chez eux…

Il ne semblait pourtant pas si lointain le temps où ils venaient régulièrement dans son bureau, couverts de bleus et d'entailles, une haine réciproque clairement affichée, après s'être battus.

Elle avait lourdement sanctionné cette attitude. Il fallait bien les récompenser pour leurs efforts, à présent. Aussi soupira-t-elle et accorda-t-elle du bout des lèvres :

« Très bien, je lève votre punition à la fin de la semaine. »

Sasuke se permit un petit sourire et Naruto serra les poings en hurlant victoire.

« Mais attention ! prévint-elle. Au moindre faux pas, je vous remets tout sur le dos. »

* * *

Vendredi 29 novembre. Dernier jour de corvées. Dire que Naruto était de bonne humeur était un euphémisme. Il rayonnait depuis la matinée et ne s'était jamais montré aussi sympathique. Kiba, tout aussi euphorique, adorait le voir dans cet état. Choji et Shikamaru, plus réservés, appréciaient quand même ce tempérament chez leur ami.

Réunis tous les quatre autour de leurs bureaux pour la pause de midi, ils conversaient joyeusement. Sasuke avait cette fois-ci refusé leur invitation : il mangeait avec quelques garçons du conseil des élèves avec lesquels il s'était lié d'amitié. Naruto finissait à peine son repas et racontait encore à quel point il avait été dur et long de préparer l'exposé qu'il avait fait la veille et qui avait fait si bonne impression auprès de ses camarades, de leur professeur – qui avait juré qu'il leur mettrait une très bonne note – et de leur proviseure au point que celle-ci avait annulé leur punition.

« T'es sacrément chanceux, quand même, pesta Kiba pour la forme. C'est pas tout le monde qui parvient à faire déplacer la dirlo pour un exposé. C'est parce qu'elle connaît ton tuteur, ça encore.

-N'importe quoi, rétorqua Naruto. Si ce que je crois que tu sous-entends était vrai, elle m'aurait pas collé en corvées avec Sasuke pour trois mois !

-En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu faire d'autre ? intervint Choji. On aurait dit qu'il était impossible de vous arrêter.

-Ça… soupira Shikamaru. »

Naruto se gratta la tête de gêne et rit nerveusement.

« Ouais bon, ça va. On est amis, maintenant, et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Ses amis l'approuvèrent. Puis Shino vint les interrompre d'une main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

« Il y a quelqu'un pour toi, indiqua-t-il. »

Naruto leva la tête vers son camarade, cligna des yeux puis fixa la porte pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps. A la vue des mèches teintes de son ex-petite-amie, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il se leva d'un bond l'air grave, ce qui surprit ses amis. Ceux-ci suivirent son regard et reconnurent immédiatement Sakura.

« Naruto ? demanda Choji d'une voix inquiète. »

Naruto leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

« Je reviens. »

Puis il se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa classe et en sortit pour se retrouver face à la présidente du conseil des élèves. Elle n'avait pas une fois relevé la tête vers lui et ses doigts entremêlés s'agitaient nerveusement.

« Salut, Sakura, souffla Naruto. »

Elle répondit par un vague hochement de tête.

« Je peux te parler ? »

Il acquiesça à son tour et ils s'éloignèrent pour gagner un lieu plus calme et isolé. Ils optèrent pour la cage d'escalier qui menait au toit et se tinrent coi, l'un en face de l'autre.

Naruto n'était pas à l'aise. Il n'avait pas revu la jeune fille depuis qu'il avait commencé à se battre avec Sasuke. Il s'était nourri de son image pour alimenter sa haine envers ce dernier durant tout le mois d'octobre. Mais il n'avait jamais véritablement pensé à elle ; il s'était surtout concentré sur sa douleur et son ressentiment. Novembre avait été différent : il avait la sensation, cette fois-ci, de l'avoir en quelque sorte oubliée. Et il se demandait comment diable il avait bien pu faire.

Car il la trouvait toujours aussi jolie dans cet uniforme qu'elle avait toujours impeccable et qui lui allait si bien. Et il se souvenait avec une acuité incroyable à quel point il avait pu l'aimer.

Il toussota pour se redonner contenance et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Sakura tritura encore une fois ses doigts puis abaissa ses mains toujours jointes pour agripper le pan de sa jupe.

« En fait… commença-t-elle d'une voix fluette qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue. J'ai entendu dire que Sasuke et toi vous entendiez très bien maintenant. »

Il fronça les sourcils, peu certain que le tournant de cette discussion lui plût.

« Oui. On est devenu amis, oui. »

Elle se crispa et ses doigts se resserrèrent brusquement sur le tissu bleu marine de son uniforme.

« J'en suis très contente, vraiment. Je préfère ça plutôt que… »

_Plutôt que ce qu'il y avait eu avant_, pensa-t-elle.

Naruto ne pouvait que l'approuver.

« Je voulais… reprit-elle incertaine. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et une larme coula sur sa joue pâle. Estomaqué, l'Uzumaki ne réagit pas immédiatement et attendit simplement qu'elle implorât, d'un ton minable :

« Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, Naruto. Ça fait deux mois mais je… je n'arrive pas à… »

Sa voix se brisa et elle couvrit son visage de ses mains pour masquer ses pleurs. Son ex-petit-ami, face à elle, était incapable du moindre geste et sentait simplement une terrible sensation de vertige, accompagnée d'une horrible impression de froid, l'envahir.

« Je voulais savoir si… enfin, maintenant que tu es proche de Sasuke, si… si tu pouvais lui parler… pour moi. »

Sakura essuya tant bien que mal ses larmes et prit le temps de respirer profondément pour se calmer. Puis elle avisa le silence qui s'étirait et l'immobilité de Naruto dont elle ne voyait que les poings subitement resserrés, à tel point que ses ongles devaient avoir entaillé ses paumes. Apeurée, elle leva les yeux jusqu'au visage hostile du jeune homme qui la foudroyait du egard. Elle voulut prendre la parole mais il la coupa aussitôt :

« J'aurais pu m'attendre à beaucoup de choses de ta part, Sakura, mais pas à ce que tu te montres un jour aussi cruelle. »

La remarque lui coupa le souffle et lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux.

« Quoi ? peina-t-elle à articuler. »

Naruto serra les dents puis finit par dire :

« Si encore tu avais demandé à Kiba, Choji ou Shikamaru, j'aurais encore pu laisser passer. Mais me demander _ça_ à _moi _! C'est que t'as vraiment aucune considération pour moi. »

Affolée, Sakura voulut lever la main vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ra…

-Ne me touche pas ! »

Naruto s'arracha à sa prise et, furieux, lui cracha à la figure :

« Tu peux aller te faire foutre ! »

Et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons. Sakura hésita à peine à lui courir après et se contenta de hurler :

« Naruto ! »

L'interpellé ferma brusquement les yeux et serra de nouveau les poings, décidé à ignorer ces appels désespérés. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à son étage et atteignit à grands pas la porte de sa salle de classe. Tous ses camarades étaient revenus et même Sasuke était à son bureau, en grande discussion avec Kiba. Celui-ci l'aperçut et agita la main.

« Hé, Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? »

Naruto détourna alors le regard et rejoignit sa place en les ignorant complètement. Surpris, les deux jeunes hommes s'échangèrent un regard et Kiba quitta le bureau de Sasuke contre lequel il s'était appuyé pour s'accroupir près de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler, répondit Naruto d'une voix blanche en enfouissant la tête entre ses bras croisés sur ses cahiers. »

Kiba resta un temps interdit et voulut insister. Mais la sonnerie de reprise des cours sonna alors et l'entrée de leur prochain professeur l'obligea à regagner sa place.

Il ne se lassa pas de jeter de temps à autre un coup d'œil inquiet à son ami, accompagné muettement par Choji et Shikamaru qui, sans avoir entendu la conversation, avaient bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Même Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de se retourner quelques fois vers Hinata pour entrapercevoir derrière la jeune fille la silhouette recroquevillée de son compagnon de fortune.

* * *

Naruto fut morose tout le reste de la journée. Il n'adressa la parole à personne, ne répondit pas aux questions de ses amis, s'irrita même de leur insistance. D'un pas lourd, il quitta la salle à la fin des cours pour rejoindre le bureau de monsieur Mitokado où il était convoqué avec Sasuke pour leur dernier jour de corvées. Le vieux concierge les accueillit avec un ton acide, sans doute déçu de perdre ainsi les deux jeunes auxquels il pouvait donner à faire ce que lui-même répugnait à effectuer.

Sasuke n'y prêta pas attention. Son seul intérêt était désormais dans la résolution du problème Naruto : en effet, celui-ci avait accepté la nouvelle tâche qu'ils avaient à accomplir sans rechigner. Et pourtant, il s'agissait de ce qu'il détestait le plus : un bricolage de plus à réaliser du côté des poubelles de l'aile Sud du lycée, d'autant plus qu'il faisait vraiment froid au dehors.

Ils sortirent, outils en mains, pour aller remettre en place la barrière de bois qui entourait le petit bout de terrain où se trouvaient les containers à ordures. Il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure pour entièrement la replanter et la reclouer. Les joues et le nez rouges, les doigts engourdis, ils revinrent au bureau la gorge en feu d'avoir haleter sous l'effort dans l'automne frigorifiant. Le concierge n'était déjà plus là et devait être parti se réfugier dans sa petite maison à l'autre bout du terrain pour siroter une tasse de thé.

Penauds, les deux garçons remontèrent jusque dans leur salle de classe pour récupérer leurs affaires. Le silence qui les entourait depuis qu'ils étaient partis réparer la barrière semblait s'être cristallisé autour d'eux, aussi mordant que le froid qu'il y avait au dehors.

Sasuke n'avait plus l'habitude que Naruto fût si taciturne et si renfermé. Il avait appris à le connaître dans toute son exubérance et ses grands sourires. Ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé pour que son camarade se retrouvât dans cette situation ; il avait besoin de le secouer pour qu'il abandonnât ce masque d'amertume qui lui allait si mal.

Aussi attendit-il que le blond fût entré dans la salle de cours pour lui agripper l'épaule et le faire pivoter. Et quand il fut face à lui, à peine surpris de son geste, il lui demande de but en blanc :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Naruto ne répondit pas, se renfrogna à peine et détourna les yeux. Mais Sasuke ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et ses doigts se crispèrent autour du menton de son vis-à-vis pour qu'il revînt à lui.

« Réponds, ordonna-t-il. »

Naruto se dégagea de sa prise et le repoussa. Ses épaules se tendirent aussitôt, ses poings se crispèrent et se décrispèrent de façon erratique et il serra les dents. Sasuke, face à lui, comprit aussitôt : il était en colère ; et pis encore, en colère _contre lui_. L'agacement le frôla et une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu le fit maugréer :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? »

Le ton était si cinglant que les yeux de Naruto brillèrent de fureur.

« Comment tu fais, hein ? dit-il enfin. Comment tu fais pour que tout le monde s'intéresse à toi comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que t'as de si extraordinaire, Sasuke ? C'est parce que t'es beau ? que t'es riche ? que t'es le meilleur en tout ? »

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils, peu sûr de comprendre où voulait en venir Naruto.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

-Est-ce que les gens réagiraient de la même façon s'ils savaient à quel point t'as un caractère de merde ? le coupa-t-il. A quel point c'est difficile de t'arracher deux mots ? A quel point c'est difficile de t'approcher ? D'obtenir un regard qui ne soit pas méprisant de ta part ? Hein ? Tu crois qu'elle serait encore accrochée à toi deux mois après ? Tu crois qu'elle serait venue me voir pour quoi ? Pour me demander de lui servir d'intermédiaire auprès de toi ? »

Sasuke le dévisageait, méfiant.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Naruto ? s'enquit-il.

-De Sakura, enfoiré ! Je te parle de Sakura ! s'écria le blond.

-Quoi ? Elle est venue te… »

Les yeux noirs s'ouvrirent en grand mais il fut de nouveau interrompu :

« Comment ça se fait ? Comment ça se fait qu'elle arrive pas à t'oublier ? Comment ça se fait que _moi, je l'aie oubliée_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait pour que ça arrive, hein ? »

Sasuke secouait à peine la tête, toujours aussi surpris, détestant définitivement le cours que prenait la conversation.

« Tu ne vas pas me mettre encore ça sur le dos, non ? »

Naruto se courrouça d'autant plus.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, c'est depuis que t'as rappliqué dans ce bahut que c'est la merde totale ! »

C'en était trop. Et c'était insupportable. Octobre n'avait pas à revenir.

Sasuke se rapprocha de lui et planta un de ses doigts dans la poitrine de l'autre.

« Ecoute-moi bien, Uzumaki. Je sais que ç'a dû te faire bizarre qu'elle vienne te voir comme ça. Mais il est hors de question que je te serve encore de bouc-émissaire ! Elle est conne ? Qu'elle assume. J'ai rien à voir là-dedans. »

Et il se détourna de lui, prêt à aller récupérer ses affaires. Mais Naruto fut plus rapide que lui et son poing percuta violemment sa joue. La force du coup le poussa vers l'arrière et il retomba maladroitement sur une chaise qui n'avait pas été replacée sous son bureau. Il vit trouble durant quelques secondes puis leva des yeux furieux vers Naruto qui continuait de vociférer :

« Je t'interdis de dire ça de Sakura ! Que tu l'aies voulu ou pas, c'est toi qui as fait ça d'elle ! Et je te le pardonnerai pas ! »

Sasuke porta une main à sa joue douloureuse. Mais il était tellement en colère qu'il sentait à peine la douleur pulser sous sa peau.

« Ah oui ? dit-il d'une voix rauque bien trop calme pour ce qu'il éprouvait. Moi, je ne te pardonnerai pas de me refaire ce coup. Surtout pas après ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières semaines. »

Naruto perdit un instant ses moyens sous la menace mais retrouva vite de sa superbe et s'emporta encore :

« Tu sais ce qu'elle voulait ? Que je te parle pour elle. Elle aurait peut-être même pu me demander si je savais enfin qui était ton _type_ de personne. Parce que c'est ce que tu lui as dit la dernière fois, non ? Qu'elle n'était pas ton type. »

Il s'approcha de Sasuke et l'empoigna par le col.

« Et c'est quoi ton type, Sasuke ? »

Il ne reçut pas de réponse et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu de sa chemise.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui dire, hein ? »

Sasuke n'exprimait toujours rien. Et Naruto perdit alors son calme.

« Réponds ! »

Excédé, il leva le poing pour le frapper de nouveau. Mais Sasuke le repoussa brutalement et il fit quelques pas en arrière jusqu'à sentir son dos cogner contre le mur de la salle. Il grimaça à peine et lorsqu'il releva la tête, Sasuke était là, tout près de lui, presque collé à son corps. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs, ses lèvres tremblaient de rage contenue.

« Mon type, hein ? »

De nouveau, ses doigts capturèrent son menton avec plus de force qu'auparavant, plissant sa peau. Interdit, le cœur furieusement emballé, il vit son camarade se pencher dangereusement vers lui. Et lui glisser, sans le lâcher du regard :

« Peut-être bien que c'est toi. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il plaqua férocement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Naruto ferma les yeux par réflexe, comme hors de lui-même, étranger à cette situation qu'il ne comprenait pas, incapable de faire quoi que ce fût.

Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, juste le temps qu'il fallut à Sasuke pour se détacher de lui et lui jeter alors un regard confus et un peu perdu. Naruto, quant à lui, porta le dos de sa main à sa bouche et ses yeux bleus, empreint de surprise, s'écarquillèrent.

Ils restèrent un long temps à se dévisager ainsi, en chiens de faïence. Puis Sasuke détourna la tête de gêne. Naruto ne dit rien. Puis amorça à peine un geste pour laisser son bras retomber. Cela décida Sasuke à sortir de son immobilité pour aller chercher ses affaires. Il ajusta la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et resta un temps face à son bureau avant de revenir vers la porte.

Puis il coula un regard à Naruto dont les grands yeux bleus ne l'avaient pas lâché une seconde. Ses lèvres se pincèrent. Et il dit enfin :

« Ecoute… C'était rien, d'accord ? Je me suis juste emporté et je… »

Mais il fut incapable de finir sa phrase, de le fixer plus longtemps. Il baissa la tête, agrippa la poignée de la porte, la fit coulisser. Puis ajouta, avant de sortir et de refermer derrière lui :

« A lundi. »

Et le silence se referma sur Naruto.

* * *

**D**ésespérine

Fanfiction publiée sur _fanfiction_ et _fanfic-fr_. Si vous trouvez cette histoire sur une autre plate-forme, merci de m'en informer par message privé ou par mail – mon adresse électronique est disponible sur mon profil.


End file.
